Could it be real?
by Aleri
Summary: What happens when an ordinary girl gets to the world of Naruto?Will she accept the fact that the world of fiction somehow became her reality? Follow her as she struggles for acceptance in the new reality, follow her adventures as her dreams fullfil.
1. 1 Beginning

**Hi, thank you for opening my fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the main character Violet Ford.**

_Sentences written in italics are thoughts._

**_Published: _**18.11.2014

**_Updated: _**15.2.2015

I would like to thank amazing **abbyhatake **for being the beta reader !

* * *

><p>Violet Ford has had enough. She had just come home after half a year at boarding school, and she already wanted to go back. Her problem was simple: her parents never stopped praising her older brother and constantly called her a failure.<p>

But she wasn't. She used to be, and still is, a good student. But after a certain incident, she was kicked out of one of the most prestigious schools in the country. After that, her parents concluded that not everyone can be as perfect as their first-born. It only got worse after that. They started to treat Violet as the disgrace of the family. She tried to explain everything, but they just wouldn't listen and they just kept finding other reasons to shun her. Kind of like how they shunned her unhealthy obsession with Naruto manga.

But today she decided she would have no more. So she ran into the cold winter night with just a bag.

She cried, but at the same time, she was happy. All those years she's been listening to her parents' insults, but today, she finally found the courage to tell them what she thought of them (and she certainly didn't think anything nice). She ran without knowing where, she just wanted to get as far away from her parents' house as possible.

Some time passed before she noticed that she was lost in a not-very-pleasant part of town. But Violet didn't panic as she took out her phone so she could look at a map. But then she realized that she forgot to charge it..

She decided to ask some guys who were standing nearby for directions, "Excuse me, could you tell me which way is the railway station?"

"Oh, the young lady's lost" chucked one of them. "she looks rich." whispered another.

"Hey now, gentlemen, let's not forget our manners. Young lady, go through the alley, then take a right and you'll see it." said one of the men with a weird grin.

She ignored it, along with the men's laughter, said thank you, and started towards that alley. Once she was through, Violet realized why the men were laughing.

She realized maybe asking the men wasn't the best idea, often when she thought back, she regretted her reckless actions. Only now she got several ideas of what she could've done instead of asking the men, she could've tried to retrace her steps to a place she knew, or ask in one of the still open shops she passed.

It was no alley, it was a dead-end with a high fence at the end, she hasn't noticed it before because of the lack of light in the alley. She turned only to see that the men had followed her, blocking the way out. "Pretty ladies like you shouldn't be wandering alone in an area like this." a man said, pulling out a knife

"What do you want?" Violet asked with a trembling voice.

"Well for starters, your wallet and other valuables." he said.

"Ok, just take it," She said. But then, a confidence, although without the faintest clue as to where it came from, took over. "and while you're at it, go to hell" she said throwing him her wallet and watch.

He suddenly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to whisper in her ear, "Feisty, aren't we?"

"You have no idea." she whispered back. She stomped on his leg and kicked him hard. She turned towards the fence, jumped over it, earning a deep gash on her thigh.

To her misfortune, two men were also able to climb over, so she turned to run again, just to find herself in a yard that looked like another dead-end. Fortunately, she noticed the building to her right had some stairs leading to the rooftop.

"No way out this time, little lady." The limping man declared menacingly.

Violet stood on the edge and looked down, it was too dark to see the ground. If anyone had asked her if she would jump off the roof of a building this morning, she would have said, "Are you insane?" Why would I do that?" But, just twelve hours later, she didn't care. Maybe she could survive the fall, maybe she couldn't. Either way was better than letting the men have their way with her. A little voice in her head said that it would be a nice test to see if her parents even loved her. She quickly expelled the voice. She certainly wouldn't jump off a roof because of them. Because, after all they did to her, she still cared about them.

"I think I see one." She said sadly as she made her choice.

"See what?" asked one of the pursuers.

"A way out." She let herself fall and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

* * *

><p><strong>I really envy people who are able to write cliffhangers, cause this end is soo obvious. Thank you for reading and till the next time!<strong>

**Aleri**


	2. 2 Awakening

**insanity and co: thanks for a review, but more importantly thanks for advices you've given me, I'm certainly going to try to follow them.**

**Edited: 12.4.2015**

**I would like to thank **KawaiKitsuneGirl **for beta-reading my story. **

Chapter Two:

As she woke up she noted that lying on the grass wasn't exactly what she expected. She sat up and examined her body before examining the surroundings. She had a terrible headache which after touching her head she found out why; her hair was covered with dried blood. It didn't take long to find the wound and it wasn't big but still bleeding a little. The second and more obvious injury was a scratch on her thigh, well scratch, it wasn't that little and she was sure it would need some stitches. For now, she ripped a sleeve of her blouse off and used it as a bandage. As she finally looked around her, she gasped. What she saw truly took her breath away. She _knew_ the place, she knew it very well and she was certain it was impossible for her to be there. The place didn't exist.

"T..he m..memorial stone….K..ko..noha" she whispered in disbelief.

_"Don't be so happy, this is not real, you hit your head, you're gonna wake up every moment now, hopefully in hospital."_ she thought. As the minutes passed and Violet still hadn't woken up, she decided to look around just to pass some time before she returning to reality. Violet went to the memorial stone and thought with amusement _"So when am I?"_ as she started reading the names from the end

"_No Asuma Sarutobi, so probably early Shippūden/pre–Shippūden? But there's no Hiruzen Sarutobi either so somewhere before Chūnin exams? _

She was searching for another two names in particular, but her eyes widened when she didn't find them.

"So Minato and Kushina are still alive? That's awesome!" she said aloud.

"_Calm down, they were never alive in the first place, just a fiction, remember?" _she scolded herself. The headache started to be unbearable; she felt dizzy and was about to lose consciousness again _"It was about time to go back to reality" _she thought.

Violet presumed that when she next woke up she'd be in a hospital (or at least somewhere where she "landed" after her little stunt). Un/fortunately she was woken by something poking her hand, lying exactly where she passed out.

"Hey, Hey lady, you okay?" asked the person who poked her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Violet replied him while searching for some painkillers inside her bag.

"_So I'm still not awake?"_ she thought, slightly scared that a part of Violet's mind was slowly starting to believe that this was all real. But that was, of course, impossible, wasn't it?

"Hey lady, you're quite scary!" shouted the person.

"Oh, sorry sorry, I got lost in my mind" Violet told him with a smile on her face.

"So anyway what's your name?" she asked while trying to swallow the pills without water.

"The future godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato, Obito Uchiha!" He stated proudly.

She turned to him with shock (which shocked him a little).

Violet knew she was in Konoha (or at least her deluded mind thought so) but meeting one of the important characters was even more stunning than just being here; it wasn't every day that you see Obito Uchiha in front of you.

Violet calmed down a little and asked him an obvious question, even though she already knew the answer. "What happened to yondaime?"

_"You killed him by setting the Kyuubi free." _she answered for herself.

"Minato-sensei's gonna be the yondaime! And then I'm gonna take the hat from him and become the best Hokage ever!" the boy explained while making weird gestures.

"Then good luck kid!" Violet said bitterly, knowing how the future's going to play out "_But you're here, you can change it!"_ whispered the part of her which was sure this was real. "Anyway, weren't you going somewhere? I don't want to hold you up," she changed the topic quickly.

"Yeah, we have a team meeting! Don't you need help?" Obito asked as he watched her hiss from pain as she was trying to get back on her feet

"I'll be fin…" she didn't manage finish as her head spun wildly and she fell on the ground unconscious again.

Obito panicked a bit, "just wait lady, I'll get you some help," he declared and ran away.

* * *

><p>"Minato–sensei! Sensei! I need your help!" yelled Obito while running towards his team.<p>

"What happened Obito?" asked Minato, slightly concerned.

"On my way here I found this weird lady sleeping on the ground, I woke her, we talked and then she just blacked out," explained Obito.

"Liar, just making up stupid excuses for your lateness!" Kakashi accused him.

"Noo! I'm serious, I promised her to get help." He desperately replied."

"Okay, show us where she is, but if this is some stupid prank you're going to do extra exercises." Minato warned him.

Obito nodded seriously, and the little group set off back to where Obito had came from.

* * *

><p>The next time Violet woke up the headache was gone "<em>Does this mean I'm back?<em>" she thought. The answer came as soon as she opened her eyes; Obito Uchiha and the Jōnin version of Minato Namikaze stood there in front of her.

_"Shit, he's going to have questions and I don't have believable answers. I guess my best chance is play dumb." _She thought. "_when did you start believing it's real?" _asked the voice again.

"So you're finally awake." stated Minato. Violet looked at him and started pretending to have a panic attack "Where am I? What have you done with me?!" She yelled.

"Just calm down Miss, we didn't do anything, probably just saved your life. Those were some nasty wounds you had." He said trying to calm her down.

"Don't lie, I remember being chased by some dangerous guys, falling off a building. Then just waking up and seeing hedgehog here. God, I don't even know who I am! What have you done with me?!" She screamed desperately, even she started to cry to support her little charade.

"_Now I'm starting to appreciate all those drama classes,"_ she thought.

But she wasn't stupid and neither were they. After all, Konoha was currently at war and that made things harder. It was going to take much more than this to make them believe her.

Nevertheless what was more believable? Pretending to be just some poor girl with amnesia or being honest with them and try to explain her situation.

"_I wasn't completely honest with you. You see, I come from a world where everything around here is just a fiction, a story. So I basically know what's going to happen to all of you. But there is still a chance that you are just figments of my imagination, so no need to be alarmed."_

It was obvious which version was the more believable one. What was more, Violet really didn't want to spend the rest of her stay here in an asylum and so for now Violet Ford was nothing more than a girl with amnesia who was attacked and somehow appeared in Konoha.

"_So I just have to remember that story, can't afford any slips."_

Just one look at Minato's face confirmed that she certainly hadn't persuaded him. "As soon as you're recovered we'll question you further. Do you happen to remember your name?"

"It's Violet, Violet Ford, I think," she replied.

"They named you after the colour of your hair?" asked Obito

She gave him a confused look "Excuse me, my hair's black."

Now it was their turn to look confused "No, It isn't" he said handing her a mirror.

Violet looked at her reflection in disbelief. Her facial structure was the same as she remembered, but pretty much everything else was different. Instead of her long raven hair there was short horribly purple hair on her head. What struck her even more were the eyes, the shining, nearly fluorescent and very disgusting shade of green that contrasted with the new hair.

Suddenly the weight of past events finally fell on her. Violet never was a hysterical girl; she always tried to keep calm and find rational explanation and solutions, but the ones she had were starting to fall apart, she was in the world where she's always wanted to be but couldn't be herself and she didn't even look like herself. It simply felt like a sick joke.

Even though there weren't many that cared about her in the old world, she still hated the idea of being ripped out of it just like this. The worst thing was the uncertainty, she was getting more convinced that the world around here was real and the doubting voice inside her head was getting quieter. However at the same time she knew it was just impossible to appear in the world of fiction.

She was no longer in control of her body. Her breathing became fast and shallow, whilst her body began to tremble and her vision became blurred. The last thing she heard before passing out was a sound of a shattering mirror.

After all the stressful situations that she had been in during her life, Violet Ford finally knew what it was like to have a real panic attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Since the first chapter was quite short I posted this one. I'm planning to post third chapter in a week and then keep posting one chapter per week.<strong>


	3. 3 Which way is Narnia?

**Updated: 12.4.2015**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Thirty minutes later Minato Namikaze stood in front of the Hokage's desk. The old man had asked him to give him a report on the girl Obito found few days ago, but the problem was that he wasn't sure what to tell the Hokage. Something about the girl just wasn't right and he didn't know what to make of her.

Minato also knew that his assessment would have a great weight in deciding whether she would be executed or not and the last thing he wanted was a young innocent girl executed because of his opinion. Nevertheless, he took a deep breath, knocked the door and entered the room.

"Hokage–sama" he greeted the Hokage with a slight bow as the man sat behind his table reading some papers.

"Ah, Minato, have you come to report on the girl?" the third Hokage asked as he looked up from his work at the young man.

"Hai, Hokage–sama"

"Well, who is she?"

"At first I thought she's just another spy who tried to infiltrate the village via a 'I lost my memory' technique, but the doctor has said that amnesia is highly possible due to her head injury. She claims her name is Violet Ford and she also claims that she was attacked and fell from a building before waking in the training ground."

"You said at first. What is your opinion now?

"I think we should for once consider that she's telling the truth."

"What makes her so different from the other who came?"

" Mostly small details, when she woke up she had a little panic attack which I thought wasn't very genuine, then her name I don't think a spy would be so stupid to pick so unusual name as 'Violet Ford'. Obito asked her whether her parents named her after the colour of her hair since her hair is purple but she looked confused and after she looked into the mirror she started shaking and passed out because of another panic attack. I think she was probably expecting to see something else, but the only options to consider is that she is a brilliant actor or she's truly lost."

"So you think the girl's not a spy because she didn't recognize herself?

"It's not just that, I know I'm going to sound stupid but something tells me we can trust her."

"We both know that's not enough, so her destiny must be decided by the council, until then she's staying in a holding cell with an ANBU guard. And Minato, I expect a written report tomorrow."

"Hai, Hokage–sama. "Said Minato as he walked out and headed for the training grounds, where his team had a meeting.

When he got close enough, he saw his three genins were already there, which was highly unusual due to Obito's lateness.

"Sensei, Sensei, how's the purple girl?" asked the hyperactive Uchiha

Minato had to admit that he feared this question. Obito seemed to like the girl, maybe because he was the one who found her, so he didn't want to tell the boy that it was probable she came to ensure that Konoha would lose this war. However he was a ninja so he should see the war as it truly was, although this was truly a merciless and sneaky way to expand or defend ones territory.

"There's a high probability that she's a spy." He announced dryly.

"That can't be true, someone like her can't be a spy!" Obito defended the purple haired girl fiercely.

"Since when are you the expert on espionage?" asked Kakashi mockingly.

"You! You can't be sure she's a spy either!"

"I'm sure we will know the truth soon enough, isn't that right Minato–sensei?" interfered Rin before Kakashi could reply.

"You're right Rin, the council will decide soon."

"But you won't let them kill her, right sensei?"

"They're probably going to want my testimony, however there's only so much I can do, after all it's their decision."

Minato noticed that during the training Obito looked somehow depressed and he didn't shout or argue with Kakashi. It seemed that he was truly afraid that a girl he didn't know anything about (except for her name) might be executed. This finally convinced Minato that he needed to speak with Violet Ford again.

Waking up again, Violet noticed she was no longer in the hospital.

"_They really like moving me around."_ She thought with a smile which faded as quickly as she noticed that she was strapped to the bed, which made her examine her surroundings.

"_Oh great! "_She was in a small cell with a bed and a window too small to let much light through, so it was fairly dark in the room.

Since there was nothing else she could do, she decided to think through her situation.

"_I have to decide whether this is real or not."_

She closed her eyes for a second, and when she opened them she was a bit startled. She was no longer in the cell, but was in some sort of void with one person she never expected to see like this. It was herself.

Well the old ordinary black–haired self anyway.

"Didn't know we had a mindscape." the black haired one spoke first.

"Who are you?"

"I'm you, the overly rational you, or as you call me 'the voice in my head'."

"Am I a schizophrenic?"

"No, I'm not a personality itself. I'm merely a part of your mind."

"Ok, so what are we doing here? Was it you who got us into this?"

"Hey, Hey how could I get us into this, we're one, I can't act independently!" she said indignantly.

"As for your second question, "she said, calm again "we've come to decide, stupid."

"Ok rational one, what do you think?"

"I don't think it's real, there's no way it can be real and why do you actually need to decide?

"Because if it's not real I don't have to care what they do to me. I can tell them stuff like 'I was looking for Narnia and accidentally ended up here' and it won't matter. On the other hand if it's real and they execute me for being a spy then it's over. I'm dead for good."

"Then let's not tell them about Narnia and everything will be fine!" said the rational one enthusiastically.

"I think you got the rational thinking at the expense of joke detecting ability." Violet said while suppressing the urge to face palm. "Never mind Narnia, do you have any information on whether this is real or not? "

"You need a proof that the world of Naruto isn't real, like really?"

"Oh come on, there's some much we don't know! What is a story in one dimension can be other's reality!"

"So you suggest there was a wormhole at the bottom of that alley?"

"I don't know. I just wish I could stay here and befriend everyone, save everyone. This is everything I have ever wanted!" she said desperately.

"Befriend everyone? Even guys like Orochimaru?" she said with disgust, but Violet wasn't listening. Instead, her last sentence was echoing through her head over and over again.

"This is everything I have ever wanted!" This is everything I have ever wanted!" This is everything I have ever wanted!"

"I look like Violet the super kunoichi" Violet shouted "I look like I used to imagine what I would be like in the world of Naruto!

"Which means we're dreaming"

"No, I declare this is reality and if it's not I'll make it. I want this place."

"Grow up, just because you want something doesn't mean you'll get it. By the way how did the discovery of you being our children cartoon convinced you."

"It wasn't this, I'm just sick of uncertainty, so let's be optimistic!"

"Maybe I should remind you that you're seen as a criminal out there, that's worse than living in our brother's shadow."

"This conversation is over, in the end I didn't need you, and by the way how do I get back to my body?"

"You haven't decided- you're just hoping!"

"HOW DO I GET BACK?" Violet yelled.

"Hey, just calm down, it's simple, leave the way you entered" she smiled.

Violet nodded.

"By the way miss super kunoichi what are you going to do if they send a Yamanaka to scan through your memories?"

Violet froze. She completely forgot that could happen.

"Can't you just tidy up a bit; you know lock them, hide them or just punch the Yamanaka out of our mind?"

"Punch him? I'm the smart one, not the violent one."

"Is there a violent one somewhere?" Violet said seriously

"Just how many pieces would you divide your mind into? Two are far too much already, don't you think?"

"I'm just kidding, but you have nothing to do. Could you hide the memories, and leave just the latest ones?"

"I think I could try to do that, but why waste my time when we're dreaming"

"Please rational–one just share my power to believe!"

"I was afraid you're going to say power of youth. Anyway I'll try, purple–one"

With that Violet closed her eyes and woke up in her real body.

"_Just in time."_ She thought as Minato Namikaze entered the room with a chair which he placed next to her bed and sat on it.

"Hello Mi….ehm…ster." "_Stupid, you're not supposed to know his name. "_ She scolded herself.

"_That was odd, it looked like she wanted to say my name but then changed it to mister"_ thought Minato.

"Hi, Ford–san" said Minato while observing her curiously.

"Just Violet is fine, ehm… I don't think you mentioned your name."

"It's Minato Namikaze" he said as he skipped the ''nice to meet you'' because he wasn't sure if he was just yet.

"How's your head and leg?"

"I'm not sure since I can't move at all." She said grumpily.

"Sorry necessary precaution. Anyway, do you have any new memories to share?"

"Will you untie me?"

"I'm the one who's asking questions."

"But will you? "She continued annoyingly.

"Answer my question!"

"My apologies Namikaze–san, I do not remember anything new."

He didn't looked convinced and Violet saw it.

"Look Namikaze–san I'd love to tell you the truth," Minato froze at that, did she just confess she remembers? "But I don't know it" she ended her sentence with a sad smile.

Unknown to Minato, she was sad because she didn't want to lie to him, she didn't want to lie to anyone but she couldn't tell them the truth either.

"So let's take it from the beginning, what is your name?"

"I already told you, it's Violet Ford."

"Do you remember your age?"

"I'm fifteen._"_ At this Minato started scribbling something on the paper he brought.

"Do you have a family somewhere?"

"I don't know." Her mind trailed to her parents and brother. Do they already know she's gone? How long has it been? Do they even miss her? At the last thought, tears appeared in her eyes and Minato didn't fail to notice.

"What is it, did you remember?"

"No, just when I think of the word family, I feel sad, no specific memories, just the feeling."

"What is your purpose in Konoha?" Minato thought she might slip while being emotional.

"Are you deaf?" she yelled while more tears appeared in her eyes. Minato look startled and even the ANBU guards came in to check if everything's okay.

"Sorry, I just…I'm lost, I don't know where or who I am and you're trying to convince me I'm a criminal."

"I'm not trying to convince you of anything, this is just standard interrogation procedure," explained Minato calmly "shall we continue?"

"Yeah, ask away"

"Are you a kunoichi or civilian?"

"What's a kunoichi?" she played dumb

"Kunoichi is a female ninja. Do you know what a ninja is?"

"That's the fighting one, isn't it?" she chuckled. However, she also knew it was a dangerous game to play since she knew so much more about this world and its destiny than she could let them know.

Even though she had set a limit on the amount of knowledge she would admit, Violet was still scared of spontaneous reactions as she knew that even a small slip could raise suspicion.

"Yes, it is. It seems some of your general knowledge remained." Minato wondered if this was really all she knew about ninjas. He sensed no ill intention from her, but he just couldn't get rid of the feeling that she was making fun of him.

"Obviously, I for example remember how to speak, and no I don't think I know how to fight." She laughed a little but Minato didn't seem to be amused.

"I have no more questions to ask, I'll leave you to the professional interrogators. And let me warn you, don't make fun of us. You'll just ensure yourself an execution. " Minato answered calmly as he stood up to leave.

She knew his last note was related to her description of ninja. Violet surely didn't want to make fun of him, she just wanted to lighten up the atmosphere filled with suspicion but obviously the future fourth Hokage didn't share her sense of humour.

"You're not an interrogator?"

"No"

"So you're here in your free time?" Violet became curious.

"Yes I am."

"Why?" she became even more curious, why exactly would Konoha's Yellow Flash bother himself with an ordinary spy?

"The Hokage ordered me." He lied; he didn't want to show curiosity, let alone affection to the girl.

Violet looked a little disappointed by that. She had hoped that maybe she could find an ally in Minato Namikaze, but she miscalculated after all. He may be a kind man but Violet couldn't forget that he was also a ruthless shinobi who would do anything for his village.

"Namikaze–san, how should I prove I have no ill intentions?"

"You'll be further questioned and your mind will be scanned according to what they'll find the council will decide. So the only thing can do is to be truly innocent," With that he smiled a little "Any more questions?"

"Why are there so many guards outside?"

Minato froze. No one should be able to sense the ANBU, let alone a civilian in a room that was completely cut off from outside. Swallowing a little in surprise, he decided not to show his shock. "What do you mean?"

"I mean there are ten guards, for a mere spy, not to mention an immobilized one?"

"One has to be really careful when any information leak could be fatal." He said and left the room, gaining more questions than answers.

Just who was Violet Ford?

As soon as Minato left, Violet realised what she just did and if she wasn't strapped to the bed then she would bang her head to the wall because she just revealed that she could sense the ANBU. The ANBU who were supposed to stay hidden from everything.

Wait… a second realization hit her. Why the hell was she able to sense them?

As Minato walked through busy streets illuminated by the light of the setting sun, he realized that he had spent more time with the mysterious girl than he anticipated and now he would be late for his date with Kushina.

He had to admit that he would rather face the whole Iwa army alone than face his angry girlfriend.

After he arrived on the top of Hokage Mountain, he stopped and watched Kushina sitting on the grass, unaware of his presence. He knew she would notice his mind was somewhere else but he just couldn't bother her with his problems.

"Well, look who decided to come!" exclaimed a surprisingly not angry Kushina as she noticed Minato standing behind her.

"Sorry, I got delayed."

"Delayed? Is that all you're going to say?" she wasn't angry with him. Kushina was just a little disappointed at the fact that he was keeping things from her, things that has been bothering him.

"What is it? What's bothering you? " she asked as he sat beside her.

"It's nothing, just this whole stupid war, no one can be carefree."

"That's not it," Kushina said as she took his face into her hands "we're in a relationship, which means your problems are no longer just yours, they're mine too. So never keep anything from me again, ok?"

Minato nodded.

"So is it the enigmatic girl again?" she asked with a smile.

Minato nodded with a sad expression. "I would really like to think she means no harm but one second she convinces me of being innocent and the next second my senses scream that she's a spy. In the hospital, when she looked into the mirror, she was truly lost. I saw it in her eyes. On the other hand, when I entered the cell she wanted to call me my name, but there was no way she could have known it when nobody spoke with her except me and I didn't introduce myself. I'm sure she knows more than she lets on."

"Why can't both be true? What if she means no harm but knows more than she shows?"

"You're such an optimist," he said with a gentle smile "however that wouldn't make any sense, why would she do that?

"Oh there could be plenty reasons for hiding ones knowledge. Why does everyone always expects the worst?"

"We're at war. There are just too many spies who pretended memory loss and then stole major information from us for me to be comfortable that she's telling the truth. We can't risk letting a spy walk free around the village. I'm trying to give her a chance, without any prejudice, but she just leaves me more and more confused."

"Maybe the truth will show itself in time. Do you know when the council will decide her fate?"

"Sandaime is trying to buy us some time for investigation. Fortunately he has no desire to send a possibly innocent girl to her death. Nevertheless we have just few weeks."

"I'm sure you'll crack the case detective Minato. "She said cheerfully.

"If I'm a detective, then you must be my beautiful companion." He said as he pulled her closer.

Even though he didn't want to tell Kushina in the first place, after this conversation he was glad he did now that it felt like some weight was lifted from him as he shared his worries.


	4. 4 Interrogation

**Hooray! Even though the school was hell last week I managed to write another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

That night Violet had a dream, a dream of a long-lost memory of her parents, of happy parents who loved their little princess more than anything. She didn't even remember still having this memory, the more her parents rejected her, the more those memories of spoiled little girl hurt. So to avoid the pain she pushed those into the farthest corners of her mind. Why did it reappear now? Was she homesick? Did the stay here made difference? Did it make her realize that in fact her parents were right, was she a failure? No, she wasn't, she was sure she had many qualities which they simply didn't see because of the amazingness of her brother.

Did she miss her brother? Everyone believed she hated him, for living in his shadow. No, for long years David was her big support, he didn't understand parents' behavior and always defended his little sister, that was until he finished university, after that he moved to the other side of the globe and became a very busy man, too busy to visit his sister more than once a year. So yes, she missed her brother nevertheless it was nothing new.

And that was it, there was no one else she could possibly miss, she had no friend, all of her classmates just ignored her for being the weird outsider.

But what about this world, could she really get friends and acceptance, or will her life end as soon as the council gives the order?

This inner debate reminded her of the rational part of her mind now probably trying to hide her memories. And since she would probably be questioned in the morning she decided to see if the hiding was successful.

She was impressed, the place inside her mind looked different now it was a hallway with few doors which led to the memories or their parts which the interrogators could see and the last door led to a place where all her abilities were stored. She was impressed, there was no sight of the other memories.

"Good job!" Violet said as he sensed the other part of her mind coming

"I think so, it took quite an effort but they won't find our other memories. It was really good idea, didn't expect you to have good ideas emotional self."

After this Violet tempted to create one more door and lock this arrogant creature away." To remind you, we are the same, so if I'm stupid so are you and I'm not emotional just not annoyingly rational–thinking like you."

"Are you lonely?" asked suddenly the other one

This question shocked Violet, obviously black–haired one thought she came here because she was lonely, but was she? No, she was no more lonely than home.

"I lack freedom, here I'm free, and "she smiled sadly "also I thought you'd be lonely, you've been here alone for fifteen years."

"Not fifteen, I got a physical form with arriving here but thanks for minding me."

Violet had a heartwarming feeling, it looked like she was finally bonding with the annoying part of her mind. She wanted to stay there a little longer but was disturbed by an interference from outside. With her eyes opened she saw an ANBU with a mask which resembled a panther. "Good morning panther–san." She greeted, he didn't reply, just undid her the ropes, gave her a tray with breakfast and left without a word. Violet didn't recognized what kind of meal was given to her but surprisingly it tasted good.

When she finished, the guard came again and escorted her into an interrogation room. The room was plain, except a table and two chairs and of course the mirror see-through from the other side. Violet had to admit that she felt uncomfortable and a bit unsafe in the room but they surely wanted her to be intimidated since scared people often break and talk. Violet was determined to tell nothing, well just go on with the amnesia story, they had no proves she's guilty so Violet hoped they won't choose to gain some information via torture.

She looked towards the doors as they opened, a fairly young man walked inside, sat in front of her and opened a file. "I'm Yuro Hotaka, if you have nothing to hide, you have nothing to worry about, just be honest." He stated after he saw my growing discomfort.

"But I also have to warn you, if we find you guilty, the council will sentence you to death. So if you remember something, say it now."

"_Great, one minute he comforts me, the second he tries to scare me." _Thought Violet while trying to keep her composure. She believed her head was clean of all "wrong" memories nevertheless wasn't sure if the barrier could withstand a seasoned interrogator which made her pretty nervous.

"I remembered nothing new during the night."

"Ok, I know you already told this Namikaze–san, however I have to ask you once more, for the record. What's your name, age and where do you live?"

"Sure, no problem the name's Violet Ford, 15 years old as for the place of origin, I'm sorry I don't remember." She tried to be as nice as she could, surely good cooperation could help.

"What is the last thing you remember, before meeting Obito Uchiha?"

"I was running from men, who wanted to mug me, I was incautious and fell from the rooftop, then I woke up here, with no clue where am I and with no memories."

Violet noticed that the man, rather than listening to her story was analyzing her gestures and evaluating her credibility. When she finished he just nodded.

"Do you think you have been a shinobi? Do you even know what does it mean?"

"Yes, I do, Namikaze–san helped me. And I don't think I was one."

"Why do you think so?"

"_You obviously had to ask this, didn't you?"_

"I remember being terrified while running from the men, shinobi can't be scared, can they?"

Yuro was amused by her statement that shinobi know no fear. "Shall we test it?"

"Test what?" she was puzzled

"Your fighting skills!" he said cheerfully

"If this is just a cover story for your desire to beat me up just get it over with and don't make me embarrass myself."

"No, it's no cover story, it's a crucial procedure, now excuse me my colleague who will search your mind will come soon." He said as he left

"Okay" Violet said faintly "_Me fight? Seriously? Is this just some sick game?"_

She looked at the mirror as she sensed the interrogator enter the other room.

"Are you sure?" Asked Yuro his Hyuuga colleague

"There's no mistake, her chakra levels are impossible, I mean for an untrained civilian, she has at least high Chūnin chakra reserves. And it also seems she can sense us, even though the mirror is not see–through she looks directly at us."

"So what do we have, girl with amnesia, with outstanding sensory skills and impossible amount of chakra for a civilian. I think there's no point digging further, this is enough for marking her a spy but then again she seemed honest."

"I think we should leave Inoichi do his work first, then do the skill test, it's dangerous to make judgments without knowing all the variables."

Violet was still amazed with a fact that she could sense other people so she quite didn't notice someone else, she notice when the person cleaned his throat.

"Oh sorry didn't notice you." Stuttered Violet

"_From what I've heard she's an incredible sensor yet she didn't see me coming" _thought the newcomer curiously

"Inoichi Yamanaka, I'm going to look into your mind, relax, if you won't fight it, it won't hurt you."

"I'm Violet Fo…" she wasn't able to finish, Inoichi already started his jutsu.

As soon as Inoichi appeared inside her mind he checked for any traps which were often triggered by an unknown presence, apparently there was none. He noticed there were a few doors which probably led to her memories and unless there were other doors inside, she really forgot or blocked her memories, which was the next thing he was going to check. The rational thinking one who was staying hidden stopped breathing, even though she believed in her work one can never be certainly sure. Inoichi eyed the "the wall" that kept other memories hidden suspiciously and black–haired Violet's heart skipped a beat. However than he just turned around and went to examine the memories or at least the fragments left. Violet sighed in relief, too loud as she immediately realized.

"Who's there?" reacted Inoichi at the sudden sound

A person looking almost like the girl he's been interrogating stood before him.

"You shouldn't be here, my jutsu should have forbidden you entering here."

Violet still kept her face blank "I'm not the owner of this body or this mind, I'm merely an interface working within Violet Ford's memories. I should've appeared immediately however a malfunction has been caused by the memory loss." Violet tried to keep her voice emotionless and hoped the man bought it, her true self would lock her forever if she bungled this.

Inoichi doubted it was possible having some sort of interface inside one's mind, Did she have visits like this one a lot so she developed an interface or could it be some kind of hostile justu.

"I've never heard of such a thing, could you tell me how were you created?"

"I apologize but reasons for my existence are as unclear as the rest of memories here."

It felt like she just said there were more memories than just of the mugging and appearing in Konoha

"Are there any other unclear memories in here?"

Violet wanted to punch herself as she remembered the formulation of her previous sentence, of course a person with suspicion would carefully analyze her every word and try to find the smallest pieces of the truth. However she didn't let herself loose her calm.

"Unfortunately not, I suspect Miss Violet's memories are gone forever."

Inoichi walked across the mindscape once more to check there was really nothing hidden after all this weird interface managed to stay hidden , if so what else could've ?"How could you possibly know?"

"Call it an intuition, when you have a broken hard drive you can often tell if the data's recoverable or gone forever."

Her eyes widened, but luckily she was not facing Inoichi, did she seriously just mentioned a word hard drive?! She was spending far too much time with Purplehair. Inoichi seemed to notice a weird phrase about something called "hard drive".

"What's a hard drive?"

"_You just had to ask didn't you?"_

"Hard drive is a place in brain where memories are stored."

And that was the most stupid and desperate lie in the universe but luckily Inoichi looked confused rather than in doubts.

"Never heard of that term."

"It's rather technical and it's shorter than "memory center"."

Inoichi seemed to believe it and was probably trying to recall if he ever heard that term.

"I must go now, but please do your best at recovering Ford–san's memories."

She just nodded and when he disappeared she sighed in relief, this was close.

"You have a nice welcoming mechanism although little late we still had a nice chat."

Violet didn't understand what did he mean, but then she realized the stupid overly smart self didn't stay hidden and pretended welcoming mechanism?

"You had a chat with whom?"

"I would recommend you to visit the depths of your mind to find out, now if you excuse me I'll get a guard to take you back to your cell."

"No, wait Yamanaka–san did you find something, do you know who I am?"

"Unfortunately not, your interface feared you forgot forever."

Violet hung her head down in pretended sadness but in fact she was glad it worked, she was one step closer to gaining Konoha's trust.

Back in her cell Violet just sat, stared into the wall and reflected on passed events. Well there was really nothing else to do, she could always visit Blackhair but she wasn't sure if she was grateful or mad.

Even though last bits of not so warm autumn sun tried to get through the tiny window the room darkened considerably. She didn't realize that it was already late afternoon until now. The long boredom was interrupted by a pleasant visit. Her eyes were stabbed by the sudden light as the visitor turned on the light, but at least she finally saw who he was, the Yellow flash came to see her again."

"Namikaze–san, what brings you here?"

"Hi Violet–san, I was coming to collect the results of today's interrogation and I thought I'd just stop by, at least for a while."

Violet knew the interrogators didn't find anything accusing and she had so many questions about her future, but he didn't know the results yet and she had still the fighting test to pass.

"That's nice of you. I was thinking tomorrow after the fighting test, could I go out just for a while, I'm going to die of boredom in here."

"We'll see, I can't promise anything, I don't have the results yet, however I brought you something"

He said as he handed her a really thick book called "Brief history of Konoha and its clans", what a joke.

"I would really love to see Detailed history of Konoha."

She was laughing but then suddenly got serious. "Why?"

"Why what?" Minato was clearly confused

"Why did you bring this exact book to me? You could've chosen some fiction, but you chose a history book."

" Since you don't know where you are you can learn something about this place also I know it's a bit early but if you're cleared of all suspicion you are free to leave Konoha or stay here and it would be hard to decide without knowing anything."

Did he believe her?

"Thank you."

"There's a long path for trust it won't come out of nowhere, it'll take time. At first you'll be lucky enough to have freedom."

She saw he was still very careful, after all he was no fool. He fully trusting her would take a long time.

"Anyway, enjoy the book, I have to go."

After Minato left the guards were so nice that they've left the light on so she could start reading the book.

The first chapter was a prologue, it described events which led to creation of Konoha, she knew the general story already but this was much more detailed. She would stay up to read the book all night, but the guards eventually turned off the lights. The problem was she just couldn't sleep, but who would in her situation, there was so much happening to her, she couldn't say she's happy while being locked up, but it was a great opportunity to leave the old life beyond and start a new possibly good one here.

Minato walked towards interrogators'' office with hope that they would have answers for his questions about the girl and he wished they had a clear image whether she is or is not a spy. But you can't always get what you want.

Minato entered the office, all the present greeted each other. But no one started to speak, Minato was the one to break the silence.

"So? How did it go?"

"Well, you already knew she's a sensor, a very good one in fact, she could sense us from the sealed room. We also checked her chakra levels, they were impossibly high for a non–shinobi."

"_Did she really lie after all?"_ Minato wondered why this surprised him, there was a high probability from the beginning, but then Inoichi's voice ripped him from his thoughts and sent him back into doubts and confusion.

"Yet it sees she isn't well aware of those skills, she may sensed the others but when I entered the room and stood behind her, she didn't notice at all."

Minato nodded "Is there anything else?"

"Her mind really seemed blank except few fragments and memories from here which would support her theory, however then I met some person looking like her calling herself The Interface, I've honestly never heard of such a thing, it's suspicious, plus she spoke about something called a hard drive, claiming it's a storage for memories, I've searched for the term, however it doesn't seem exist."

Minato wasn't sure he understood properly, weird persons, non–existing term, what did it mean?

"What do you make of it?"

"I think we should consider The Interface to be some sort of mechanism hiding her memories. Nevertheless we have nothing to prove this with, I have no clue how to possibly deactivate it, but I'll give you full report tomorrow, hopefully I'll find out more till then."

That was all Inoichi could say about the girl, it was now his colleague turn to present their findings.

"I went through her stuff. At the first sight I could tell attire was not a shinobi one, also the state of it supports her statement of chased. Inside her bag except some ordinary women stuff there were two objects I couldn't identify, but apparently these wires can be connected with the box." With that he pulled out a mobile phone and headphones, they all looked at it curiously and apparently none of them could say what it is.

"We should confront her with it tomorrow, maybe she remembers."

"Anything else you would like to mention? If not would it be possible to write reports till tomorrow, I'm planning to be present during the skill test."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter:<strong>

**I hope I'll be able to finish it within a week or so.**


	5. 5 The fight

**I managed to write another chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

Violet was and was not afraid of the upcoming test at the same time. She certainly knew she's no ninja and her only fighting skills were girly slaps and fairly light punches, so this test was surely going to help her. But the reason to be afraid was the test itself, does she even stand a chance of surviving against trained ninja? The last thing she wanted was to be declared innocent post mortem. Will they hold back and stop if they see it's too much for her? She hoped so. Another question was, would they believe her more after failing the test? Surely there were people in the village who would thing of absurd arguments and accusations just to keep her locked up, hopefully the interrogators were real professionals and she doubted Minato was that kind of man.

Violet has just spent yet another night awake, Violet was positive that very soon she's going to drop dead because of the shortage of sleep.

They were really trying to make her nervous, she presumed that the test will take place in the morning, nevertheless the sun was slowly reaching noon and they were nowhere, as well as the guards with her food.

When someone finally came she was really angry and hungry of course. As soon as the door opened she started

"Where were you? I'm waiting here all day. You promise me that you're going to beat me up, leaving me scared and nervous. Above all else you give me no food and show up after lunchtime!"

The visitor who showed up to be Minato– again looked a bit startled at the sudden outburst. He thought of her as a calm person. Either she was an excellent actress or which was a good sign she was really scared and nervous because of upcoming fight. "I would like to remind you that we're at war and this cell of yours is not the only one inhabited, so sorry if we don't spend all of our time trying to solve your case, with which you're not helping us at all. But never mind this the test will take place now so let's go."

Even though Violet was supposed to leave the room she didn't she just stood and significantly cleared her throat. "Didn't your forget something Minato–san?"

Minato clearly didn't get her point. Violet pointed at her clothes. "You expect me to fight in hospital clothes? So you not only want to beat me, but also embarrass me? We both know these clothes can't endure a fight." Then with an evil smirk she said "Do you want to see me naked, perverts?"

She started laughing when she saw Minato's horrified face "No need to be outraged Minato–san, it was only a joke." He didn't seem very amused.

"You're right, you can't fight in this, give me a moment to arrange something." With that he left, leaving the prisoner little puzzled.

He came back in ten minutes. "Let's go." "_Did he seriously just forget about the clothes?"_

"Go where?"

"Out, to get you some clothes?" her eyes widened so much that he was afraid they would fall out

" S..Seriously why?"

"The only available clothes in this building are prison clothes, their durability is comparable with the hospital ones, so we have to get you proper outfit, which will fit you."

Violet really thought he's just paying her back for calling them perverts until she stepped out of T&I department. She saw and walked through Konoha's streets for the first time. Her jaw nearly dropped in awe. She was in Konoha, in THE Konoha, moreover she was walking beside Minato Namikaze, the future Fourth Hokage and more importantly the father of the protagonist of her favorite manga. Everything was perfect, except the guards shadowing her. As they were walking down the busy streets the villagers kept clearing their way, she noticed how they all friendly greeted Minato, but sent angry glares towards her, at this she wondered how did they knew who she was, wasn't her identity supposed to be secret? Despite all this, there was nothing that could bring her mood down.

As they arrived to probably the closest clothes shop, Violet noticed that the owner was quite startled at the large group entered his shop. Minato quickly explained everything to him and let Violet choose the clothes, just before that he warned her not to try to do anything. The choice wasn't easy, Violet wasn't used to clothes like this, the closest thing from her world she could compare this to was sportswear and that just wasn't her style, she liked elegant clothes more. Nevertheless when she finally chose it was comfortable brown t–shirt and red skirt with some kind of durable leggings.

Violet thought the scariest moment in her life was the incident that somehow brought her here. Now she was starting to change her mind, she was facing two unknown ninja and the fact they told her they were going easy on her didn't make any difference at all.

As one of them stepped back to join the spectator the second one told her to attack first. She sharply refused that, she hoped she had a slight chance avoiding his attack, however she had no change hitting him.

After that he charged towards her. He was much faster than she anticipated. It was a little embarrassing for her, already the first attack sent her to the ground, rolling in quite high speed backwards, it hurt like hell, but she didn't gave up, she rolled aside just in time to avoid his kick. She stood up and charged at him, unnecessary to mention he was avoiding her punches with ease. She later reckoned that heedlessly trying to land a punch on him was not a good strategy, she let herself unguarded which made it fairly easy for him to punch her to the stomach and send her backwards again. She was finished, she barely stood up, while breathing heavily and clutching her aching stomach, yet it seemed her opponent didn't consider the match over. As she saw him taking some kunais from his pouch, she froze, there was absolutely no way she could avoid them, during the P.E. lessons she had hard time avoiding the ball, which was nothing compared to these sharp ninja knives. She desperately raised her hand. "No, please stop, I can't do this!"

"I'm sorry but we weren't able to determine yet whether you're pretending not knowing how to fight or not."

Violet bit her lip not to start crying, stumbled backwards and fell on the ground as he threw the kunais at her. As the last desperate try to protect herself she shielded her head with her arms, tears now freely flowing from her eyes, this was at the very least going to be extremely painful. She waited for the kunais to mercilessly hit her, however she just heard the sound of metal hitting metal, someone threw another set of kunais to deflect those aiming at her she thought, but wasn't brave enough to look up.

"It's okay, it's over." Said Minato as he offered her an arm to lift her up, which she didn't accept, she was still too terrified to trust anyone. "W..Why? W..Why was he trying to kill me?"

"I had to, even a skilled shinobi could hide his skills, however while facing a deadly danger self-preservation would kick–in and force him deflect the kunais. On the other hand you apparently are not trained, which means your self-preservation instinct forced you to protect your head. I'm sorry for scaring you." Said the man who fought her.

She was still shocked and frightened, she wasn't expecting this, how could she? In her world people usually wouldn't beat up 15– years old girls to test their skills, even though he apologized and she got their logic she felt angry and betrayed.

"Whatever, just hope I convinced you I'm no ninja." She tried to say that with the most unconcerned voice she could, but her voice was still trembling a little. The others were wise enough to stay silent as they took her back to the cell.

Violet sat on the bed and noticed that Minato stayed in the cell. He was probably going to say something but she interrupted him and spoke first.

"Look, I'm not angry, just.. well, shocked, you don't expect to die or be painfully injured every day." She realized that her last statement wasn't true for people around her, it was war and they were ninjas. War brings injuries or even death, they had to know this too. "I just hope you are starting to consider I'm not a spy."

This fight revealed more to Minato then just the fact she's no ninja. She certainly wasn't used to violence. The way she reacted meant she probably never was in life/death situation. This all indicated she was an ordinary civilian but at the same time it didn't make any sense. They already checked, she was not a citizen of Konoha, but why would anyone throw a young civilian girl of the building and then unconscious transport her to Konoha? Did their enemies start to send non–shinobi spies? Was she able to suppress the self–preservation instinct? Minato was starting to realize there was no way to find out except let the time, he didn't have, show the truth. The Hokage wanted him to state clearly whether she is or is not a threat to Konoha's security. Their current knowledge meant certain death to her.

"We're considering you're not spy all the time, but we still have no solid proof."

Violet gave him desperate look. She couldn't believe he just said that. They were overly cautious making up absurd theories.

"But I have nothing more! I know you're cautious, but I would prefer not getting killed, 'cause you're not sure."

With this he decided not to let the council execute her, if she turned out to be a threat after he would kill her himself, if not he would have a good feeling for saving her life.

"Are you okay? Do you need to visit a medic?"

"No, I'm fine. Turns out he really went easy on me, I have just few bruises." Minato nodded and decided to leave, before he could do so Violet stopped him, returning the book "Thanks for the book, it was very interesting."

Minato looked surprised." You've already read it? Did you like it?"

"If you haven't noticed yet Minato–san I don't have many things to do here. And yeah, I liked it, you have cool history!"

"Thanks. Did you found yourself some favorite figure?"

"I really liked Madara Uchiha."

That truly surprised Minato, not many people liked the dark ancestor of the Uchiha clan, any of his good deeds were forgotten because of the battle with the Shodai Hokage and many people forgot that without him this village probably wouldn't stand here as it is today.

Violet was a bit disappointed by the story of Madara the book told, he was only briefly mentioned as the co–founder of the village, much more space was given to describe how much evil he was and they pictured him there weaker than he really was. Of course Violet knew they had a good reason to hide the Mangekyō Sharingan, probably even the current Uchiha didn't know the potential their eyes hid, if they did, they would immediately start to slaughter their best friends. Violet couldn't help herself but to like Madara somehow, she knew that it was his brother's death that made him the villain he became. She also knew what he would cause in the future, but she worried that even if she found him, she wouldn't make him change his plans.

"Why Madara?" Minato was really curious. " I think he was really misunderstood maybe discriminated too, I'm sure even today you're praising Hashirama but Madara is a traitor for you, forgetting he has the same share at founding this village as the First."

Minato was yet again surprised, many people didn't know this and they lived in this village all they lives, this girl probably didn't know anything about Konoha few days ago and now thanks to short book mentions, she deduced the whole truth.

"Anyway are you going to be the hero of the next volume?"

Minato smiled gently "No, I don't think so, there are many ninjas who are more capable than me."

"You're a modest one, aren't you? The awe in the villager's look when you walked past them. Something tells me you're really close to becoming a hero Minato–san. And for someone as modest as you, you aim quite high."

"Well, let's say I just know a handy jutsu. Wait, who told you about my dream?"

"The hedgehog–Obito did, he told me he was going to be the Fifth, after you."

"Seems like after few minutes with Obito you know everything about us."

"_I know about you more than you could ever imagine, Yondaime."_ Instead of saying anything she just smiled, handed him the book and wished him nice rest of the day as he left.

Minato returned to the interrogator's office. The ones who were working on Violet Ford's case were already there, discussing something, as Minato entered, they stopped talking and waited for him to say something.

"Please gentlemen tell me, you have something, because the only thing I have is more questions."

Unfortunately none of them could definitely say who was she. And there wasn't much time left, the Hokage didn't manage to buy more time for them, they had 4 days left and they couldn't spend them just trying to solve this one puzzle. " Let's sum up what we have." Suggested one of them.

"Okay, girl 15 years old name Violet Ford appears in Konoha, injured. She states she suffered memory loss which is according to medics possible due to head injury. Claims she doesn't think she's a shinobi, which is supported by the results of today's test, however has immense chakra reserves. In her mindscape is an individual calling herself the Interface, which we never heard before as well as the device she called a hard drive. Even though she seems truly lost, I have a feeling she's hiding something, something important. Also I don't think it's relevant, but I gave her a history book, when I asked her if she had a favorite figure, she said Madara Uchiha." Said Minato while listing through folder with her name, he stopped and pulled out one paper

"Madara? From all the great figures in our history she picked this one? How did she justify it?"

"She told me she thinks he was misunderstood and that we are forgetting the good things because of the bad things."

"For a 15–year old, that's impressive. She seems to be clever. "

"_Or she knows more about the village than she lets on." _He thought while reading the paper he was holding all over again and again. The others didn't fail to notice.

"What is it?"

"Probably nothing, I just have a feeling I'm staring at something so obvious. Never mind, if you don't have anything to add to my summary I'll be on my way, if something comes to your mind, let me now."

After he left the interrogators started to wonder when exactly had Minato Namikaze became their boss, because he was certainly behaving like one, instead of being just the one who'll refer their opinion to the council. He was somehow interested in the girl, but in fairness who was not, unsolvable puzzles always dragged attention.

Minato noticed that he had wasted another whole day because of the girl. And he was yet again coming back home late, Kushina was going to give him hell. When he entered the house, he immediately encountered his angry girlfriend.

"When you came some time ago that you had found a girl with amnesia. I though, that's great if she's really innocent you're going to save the poor souls. Then you started coming late to our dates and home. And now rumor has it you're in love with a spy, happily taking walks in the middle of the day. When should I expect happy announcement?"

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about. I was just escorting her to the clothes shop."

Apparently she didn't believe him, still glaring knives at him. "Since when are the prisoners allowed to go shopping?" He was becoming scared she might hit him.

"Wait, just calm down Kushina, it's not like this at all. We were going to test her skills, but since she was wearing just hospital clothes, which would tear with first hit, we agreed to let her choose some normal clothes, to avoid her labeling us perverts."

With that Kushina started to laugh loudly. The girl was certainly good at blackmailing. Kushina thought she should try that on Minato someday.

Kushina then spend the rest of evening making fun of him. When they finally went to bed he just couldn't sleep, he was still thinking about the thing he was missing. Then suddenly he sat up as he figured it out. Even though it wasn't anything big, it still proved something about her past.

* * *

><p><strong>Anothe chapter's over, with a little cliffhanger. Do you have any ideas what he could've realised? <strong>

**I hope you like the story so far, if you have any tips, remarks or wishes, write them, I'll be happy to read them and utilize them somehow.**

**The next chapter:**

**In a week or so.**


	6. 6 The loss of hope

**Chapter number six's here! Thank you all for reviews, I'll certainly going to try to eliminate the mistakes you pointed out (especially the Mary Sue one).**

* * *

><p>Unfortunately the realization itself did no change – according to her conversation with Obito, she knew that the current Hokage was the third, which of course proved nothing, Konoha was one of the most powerful hidden villages, it would be just natural if people knew about its leader. But in the end this helped a little, he didn't question Obito thoroughly, yes they asked him to write a report but he mentioned no detail, Minato just hoped it was because of him being too lazy to write elaborate report, Obito may be hyperactive and sometimes ignoring, but he was a ninja for a god's sake, he had to notice something. He really hoped Obito notice something significant, because he was really running short on options. Right now Minato was starting to wish the girl- whoever she was never appeared in Konoha in the first place.<p>

Violet spent yet another nigh awake. She was starting to think that the trip to this world wasn't the best thing that ever happened to her. She realized that sentence "You only realize what you have the moment you lose it.", her life in the real world wasn't that bad, she was no badly mistreated child, her opinions and plan for future were just different from her parent's. Yeah, they overlooked her, but now when she was thinking about it she caused that herself. Her parents were people who thought that life without wealth isn't life at all, they wanted Violet to become a powerful woman who would preferably run a well-known company or, which was even worse marry a wealthy man and be a housewife her whole life. Violet wanted anything but this and she was showing it to them, well when she thought about that her attitude clashing with her parents' got her into this. And then there was her brother, David, a man who took over his parents' philosophy, a golden boy who couldn't make his parents prouder. When Violet last saw David, about 6 months ago, she started to have suspicion that her brother was starting to realize the life he's leading is not what he would want, but he would never say it aloud, for he was far too much loyal.

To sum it up, Violet wasn't sure which world she wanted, each had its drawbacks. The problem was, even if she decided it was nice to spend holidays in the manga world, but it's time to go home, she had no idea if it was even possible to go back. She decided there was no point in thinking about this, there wasn't a way she could solve it anyway, she would just live here and now and time will solve it instead.

But as the time passed, she was more and more desperate and her optimism was slowly crawling away, leaving her depressed with little to none hope that they would let her go and she could have a "normal" life here.

This wasn't exactly what she was imagining when she was smaller. She never thought about her arrival here in details, but once she appeared here she would become a cool brave invincible ninja in a short time and while she would be fighting the bad guys her life or the lives of her friends wouldn't be endangered. Unfortunately the reality she was living in was completely different, nobody trusted her and the chance she will be executed or at least imprisoned was annoyingly high. Now when she was thinking about it, if there was an opportunity to become a kunoichi in the future, she wasn't sure if she would even want to. She wasn't brave, or at least hasn't discovered her bravery yet, the world she came from just didn't need people to be brave. Another point was the effort it took to become ninja, apart from physical skills they needed to know all the jutsus and be able to come up with strategies whatever the situation was. Also one couldn't become a ninja overnight, it required training every day for many years and in fact never stop training, to keep yourself in condition plus the threat of dying anytime. So summarized it meant she didn't think she was a suitable candidate for becoming a ninja, it was too scary for her.

Since the team meeting was scheduled for the afternoon Obito could stay in bed longer than usual, well if someone hadn't knocked on his window. Obito got up, went to the window and raised up the shades only to see his sensei outside.

"Morning Minato–sensei," he said while yawning, but then he immediately straighten up, scared a little "I'm sorry sensei, Am I late for training? I though we're supposed to meet in the afternoon." He was starting to think he was so late that Minato–sensei had to come and collect him.

"Relax Obito, I only came to ask you something."

"Mmmn okay." With that Obito was ready to go outside, only to be stopped by Minato, who reminded him he's still wearing his sleeping outfit.

"So what did you want to ask, sensei?" asked Obito, now changed, walking beside Minato through streets of Uchiha compound.

"I was hoping you may be noticed something about the girl when you found her, some details which could implicate where she came from…"

" I don't know… Maybe, she seemed really calm unlike that time in the hospital and then she seemed shocked when she heard my name, that was really weird, I mean I'm not famous, yet."

"What exactly did you tell her?"

"Mmmm, she asked what's my name, I think I told her ""The future godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato, Obito Uchiha!"" He shouted

"Anything else?"

"She was really nice, she wished me good luck." A sad smile appeared on his face, only to disappear immediately. "Anyway, how is she? Could I see her sometime, please?"

So he still cared about her, despite she might came to destroy the village he swore to protect.

"Maybe, she was already outside yesterday and I guess she's really bored in the cell."

Shiny smile appeared on Obito's face "Do you need anything else sensei or can I go?_"_

" If you don't know anything else you're free to go, see you in the afternoon, don't be late!"

"Hai!" he shouted and ran away which cause Minato to smile widely.

So what did he found out? Why was she calm? Did she know where she was? What surprised her? Could it be the "Konohagakure no sato" part? Or was it the name Uchiha? In the end he realized, he had nothing new, unless he asked the girl about the conversation with Obito, which she clearly remembered.

If one could die of boredom Violet was sure her life was ending. She was locked in that plain dark room with nothing to do but stare at the walls, she tried to sleep which didn't work, she tried to ask the guards if they could give her a paper and a pencil, so she could draw something, but they apparently weren't allowed to talk to her. By the time someone came to bring her to the interrogation room she was truly desperate.

"Is that some torture method of yours, to torture with boredom?" she asked as soon as the door to the room opened.

"Certainly not, but we may consider adding it to our list." Answered Minato

"I thought you're not an interrogator."

"I am not."

"Then why are you talking like one?"

"Just saving time."

"What do you wish to ask me today?" she asked annoyed tone in her voice

"You're really cheerful today Ford–san." Violet only scoffed at Minato's teasing.

"Did you come to ask me something, or you're just going to make fun of me?"

Minato narrowed his eyes at this, the cheerful cooperating girl became dangerously annoyed today

"I'm very sorry I'm wasting your precious time."

This was too much for her she slammed her fist into the table "I can't take this anymore! What do you still want from me, I already told you everything I know, hell you've even been in my head. Just decide already, this is killing me!" by the time she finished her proclamation she was crying loudly.

For this moment Minato really saw just 15 year old girl who was taken from her home, presumably from her family and through all this they've been, even if unintentionally mentally torturing her. "I'm sorry, but I'm trying to find out the truth, without it you can't hope the trial to end well."

She looked at him, tears in her eyes "Ask then."

"I came to ask you primarily about your conversation with Obito, he pointed out few interesting facts, such as you were calm during your conversation, why, if you were attacked and transported?"

"He looked like a kid to me, didn't mean to scare him, it was already enough for him to find battered unconscious girl lying on the ground."

"Is that all?"

"Are you surprised? I'm sorry but when I see a boy like him, I really see just a kid, not some ruthless killing machine."

Minato didn't answer, just continued his questioning "He also mentioned that you looked shocked, when he told you "The future godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato, Obito Uchiha." do you remember what was it, that surprised you?"

"_Stupid Obito, had to tell him, I can't tell him it was the Obito Uchiha part, c'mon think Violet!"_

"I'm not sure, I remember being surprised, but don't know the reason." She lied and hoped he would buy it, she wasn't able to determine whether he did or not, fortunately he didn't ask further about this matter.

"You wouldn't tell me even if you knew, would you?" This truly shocked Violet, he knew she was lying and accepted it, or was he trying to wake her conscience.

"I would like to know the truth just as much as you do. I wish neither to bother you nor to get executed, trust me."

"You know, I've been curious, if you remembered your name and age, don't you remember something about, for example your family?"

"Why are you keep asking?! You've been in my head, if I knew, you would know to!" her patience was running low again, he kept asking questions like this and it really irritated her.

" Well never mind, I should just remind the trial is coming close and I know nearly nothing about you."

" What would be the knowledge of my family for?"

"So you do remember?"

" I didn't say that!" she said accusingly

"Look, I'm not gonna give you any minus points, just tell me. I know you know, we saw it in your head."

"Then what's the point in asking?"

"You know, the reason why many spies choose the amnesia strategy is that they have no need to think off cover stories. We can get into your head but we can't read your emotions, which means if you tell us and we find it genuine it will certainly add you some credibility."

"Oh, but you already know I don't remember much, just the feelings and names." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, since she had all the memories she had to detach herself from them and keep just words and the emotions connected with each member of her family.

"Mother, name Cynthia Ford, incomprehension, it seem like I couldn't understand her ideals, rejection but also the kind of feeling you can connect with a mother. Father Robert Ford, fear, bitterness, appreciation. Brother David Ford, love, understanding, envy. That's all, from this I think my relationship with them wasn't ideal, but it still feels like home."

"See, if you were like this from the beginning it would be so much easier to trust you," Violet froze when he put an object, which happened to be her mobile phone with headphones. She realized they went through her bag and was hoping they didn't find anything interesting except this " Do you remember what is this object for? Also, the entity in your head mentioned term hard drive, do you have any idea what does that mean?"

At this very moment Violet was furious, was the person in her head really the one who relied on reason? Then why the heck did she spoke about hard drive, why would anyone speak about a hard drive in times like this?

"Hard drive? I got no idea what's that supposed to mean. And this thing?" she said and took the phone in her hand, quickly trying to find out what it could be and hoping the battery's really totally drained, so they won't be able to turn it on. "I don't think I've ever seen it in my life. Could it be a mirror?" looking at her reflection, still not used to the sudden change, mentally noting she definitely has to dye the hair back to black.

"You've apparently seen it before, since it was in your bag. And do you honestly think it's a mirror, if so, what about those wires?"

"I don't know, maybe it's a portable mirror." She proclaimed enthusiastically, while trying to tie the headphones around her head, which was really awkward. Minato didn't looked convinced and was apparently holding back laughter.

"So maybe not portable than." She noted

"Why would you have a mirror with buttons?"

"Beats me. Maybe it's just for design."

Minato highly doubted it's a mirror but since he didn't want her to start explaining him girly–fashion stuff he took the phone back from her and hid it.

"It seems the mysterious improved your mood, you're not as grumpy as before."

"What makes you think that? I'm still incredibly annoyed. I was just trying to give you the answer you wanted so much and mirror was the first think that came to my mind."

"You know Violet–san, you just sounded like good mood was actually a bad thing."

"We shouldn't waste optimism where it's not appropriate."

This was shocking, her attitude changed completely from yesterday. He doubted it was some trauma from the fight, since she spoke to him normally after that. However now, she seemed to lost hope that things could get better, gave up and accepted that her destiny's not in her hand. He was also starting to notice her lack of patience. "What happened to you so suddenly?"

"Let's just say I realized there's a high probability that I won't get a chance to start a new life and if I would even want a new one, maybe whoever I was before, just maybe I was content with that. With a death threat hanging over my head and possibility of never regaining my destiny back to my hand, what's left to be happy about?"

That was really a turnover, if he wasn't absolutely sure it couldn't happen, he would think she's swapped with her pessimistic twin. "Did you completely lost hope?"

"Hope? Was there any in the first place? Tell me, honestly is there a chance I won't be executed?"

"Hope is always the last thing to remain, I don't think your situation is that dark. I may don't trust you completely but I decided to give you a chance."

"You're depresed, do you know why ?You dwell too much in the past wondering who you were or spend too much time thinking about the future. Live here and now!"

"I would if my here and now wasn't being locked in a small room with nothing to do."

Even though she was surprised to hear him say that, she still had her doubts. "Can your decision make any difference, you said it will be the council deciding, not you."

"Yes, the council will decide, nevertheless they want my testimony and I'm sure they'll ask for my opinion. Well, I'll do my best trying to convince them to let you live, then we'll have enough time to find out the truth. Now, cheer up."

That didn't convince her, his promises were too uncertain. She also doubted his influence over the council, after all he wasn't a Hokage, yet. Silence fell over the room, Minato saw his words didn't change her mind. He had to snap her out of it fast, before this change to her personality and well, hope became permanent.

"Do you want to visit the village again?"

She raised her head, looking at him. "Am I not technically in the village right now?"

"You know well what I mean. Do you want to go outside? You were saying you were bored."

"Are you sure I can? Wasn't the yesterday's visit just an emergency?"

"You can leave this to me, if someone's gonna have a problem it's me, not you."

"I don't want you to have trouble because of me, from the people I met, you're one of the nicest."

" That's nice of you but let's go." Violet expected some guards to join them, however they were already outside and she could sense only two, who were hidden.

"Not so many guards this time?" Minato was yet again surprised by her sensing ability

"Nope, got something better, he said as he placed a seal on her."

"A tattoo?" she asked doubtfully, even do she suspected it to be some handy tracking seal

Minato scoffed a little at hearing the art of sealing degraded to a mere tattoo

It's a seal, very useful one, if you move more than 10 meters from me you'll be paralyzed, and two ANBU are enough to move your paralyzed form back to prison, of you try to run.

"That sounds nice. I feel much more optimistic now."

"If you won't try anything stupid, nothing's going to happen to you."

"What if you run away?"

Did she just made a joke, or did she seriously mean he would just leave her somewhere to test his seal?

"Just to make it clear, I'm not using you as a lab rat, the seal's already been tested."

She gave him a strange look, one that probably meant "why the heck are you telling me this?"

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter's over! Please keep reviewing, it really helps me. Also if you have some wishes for the story, feel free to mention them!<strong>


	7. 7 Ten meters

**Chapter seven's here. I can't believe I've already written something around 20000 words! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"See, this is why I stopped hoping, they know nothing about me, but hate me anyway." She said pointing at the villagers around them, some of them were whispering quietly to others standing nearby, while the others were openly glaring at her.<p>

"How do you know they hate you?"

"Just look at them!" she said that more loudly than she anticipated which caused all the villagers to freeze. "How do they even know who I am? Or do they look friendly like this at every stranger?"

"Whole your existence was supposed to be top secret, but apparently rumors spread faster than light here in Konoha. But they're not usually that hostile."

" It's your fault!" she exclaimed, leaving Minato puzzled, did she really think he made the villagers hate her, or was she just angry and accused the first person she saw.

" It makes perfect sense now, you're apparently some super ninja, or at least they like you, then a girl who may be a spy appears near you, conclusion? They think I came to kill you. That's nice, expecting the worst from me. You had a long speech about the importance of hope, now look at them, I bet none of them truly considered I could be innocent!"

Minato was quite surprised by her conclusion, but when he thought about it, it made perfect sense.

"For that I could say they've been through a lot, but the same goes probably for you too. So let's just say they're stupid and I already saw you're not stupid, so don't follow stupid's path Violet Ford."

For obvious reason he said the last sentence in a very low voice, Violet looked at him not sure if she understood well.

"Wait, did you just insult the inhabitants of your village just to raise my mood?"

The answer was simple "yep"

"You're weird Minato–san" she concluded

He felt a little offended by that "Excuse me, could I know why?"

"Throughout the times we met, there were moments when you were really scary, proper ruthless ninja, but then there are times where you behave like you were my best friend. And for a person that young you're quite a philosopher."

"I think every ninja is like that, can't imagine there was someone who stayed in the "professional" mode all the time and also intimidating prisoners is common technique."

"_You know, I think you know at least one"_ thought Violet

"Where are we headed?"

"We are heading to the training grounds, I have scheduled meeting with my team."

"What? Then why did you drag me out? You need a moving target, don't you? Paralyzing tattoo's one thing, but I'm not getting beaten again!"

"It's not a tattoo," Minato whined "and I dragged you out because I was afraid you would hang from the ceiling before the day was over."

"I doubt that," he felt relieved that she wasn't depressed that badly that she would kill herself, "there's no hook on the ceiling" that ruined his previous thoughts "but rest assured, I never actually thought about it, but I think I'm not that desperate."

"That's nice to hear."

Uncomfortable silence fell over them, neither of them knew what to say. Minato used this time to look around, the villagers were really sending her unpleasant looks, but when they noticed he's looking at them they immediately sent him worried smile. His companion seemed to notice their change and scoffed. "Is this all really caused by their stupidity?" she said with disgust and really loud, she made sure everyone around them heard it.

"What's wrong with whispering?" said Minato turning around and sending apologetic looks to the people standing nearby.

"Nothing, but if they can show their opinion, so can I, however I'm not good with facial expressions." She laughed a little, but it was no nice laughter, it was almost mischievous as if insulting them made her feel better, which would be wrong.

"Well, don't do that again. If you want them to accept you, don't be rude."

"And who are you to tell me what to do? My father? I don't care about them accepting me, I just want them to stop looking and whispering about me and mind their own business."

It was apparent that as she was becoming more and more angry, she was also ruder. She had to snap out of it, and rather quickly, council surely wouldn't let rude and aggressive girl alive.

"When's the trial?" she asked casually

"Soon, in two days actually." He wanted to say more, he wanted to talk about the happy end of her story, how she's going to have loads of choices of who to become, but none of it was certain. Minato knew that it could end as her predictions as well.

"You're gonna say them I mean no hurt?"

"More or less, yes."

"Will it help?"

"I think so, the Hokage likes me."

One would think that she was starting to come out of her depressed shell, but Minato was far too good at observing not to see that she was just forcefully being talkative to lead his attention away from her bad mood.

They were now near the place of meeting, the training ground, even from far they could see that the members of Minato's team were there, even ever–late Obito, that made Minato wonder if he was coming late, or Obito just somehow had the feeling that Violet would come, so he made it on time.

"Hey kids," greeted Minato as he approached, they didn't seem to be pleased by being called kids "I brought the company today, for those who haven't been introduced properly, this is Violet Ford, Violet these are Rin Nohara, Kakashi Hatake and you've already met Obito Uchiha."

Obito seemed to be happy that he was the only one from his team who actually knew the girl, Kakashi didn't care much, and Rin examined her curiously.

"You brought a spy to our training, sensei?" Kakashi asked which raised the wave of reactions, Obito started shouting how dare he accuse her without any proves, Rin was little shocked at Kakashi's straightforwardness, on Violet's face appeared evil smile and Minato just looked at calamity that one sentence had caused.

"The hedgehog's right, how do you know it? What makes you decide so quickly?"

"Wait, I'm the hedgehog?" shouted Obito but was totally ignored

"The probability is high, also the explanation you gave the interrogators was untrustworthy and so are you."

Violet's anger disappeared and pure melancholy remained, even she was starting to notice how unstable she became in just one day, everything fell on her, like domino, Minato's words about hope were starting to make sense, nevertheless she still couldn't see any. And there she stood, in the middle of the training ground, her head hung down, the team standing around, waiting for the desperate girl's reaction.

"Yeah, you're right, definitely untrustworthy, the problem is, I have nothing to prove you wrong, and it's only natural you don't trust me."

Kakashi apparently didn't change his opinion, Rin had doubts written on her face, probably considering she's innocent, Minato remained stoic and Obito seemed to be moved by her little speech so much that he was trying.

"Can you tie her somewhere so we can start the training, sensei_?_" asked Kakashi again, but this time nobody but Minato reacted.

"Actually there's no need to tie her, she's already secured. You Violet-san, just wait here, watch the surrounding or something."

"What about the 10-meters?"

"I know exactly how far 10 meters are, don't worry." He said with a smile

Violet did what she was told to, stayed back, sat on the grass and watched Minato explain today's training, apparently they were going to spar one-against-one, she just hoped Kakashi wasn't going to fight against Minato, because he was the only one who had a chance on forcing him to use the Hiraishin, which could help her to a nice paralysis.

Luckily, Minato was going to spar with Obito. Violet had to admit, she was excited as she was about to see them fight, but as they began she trailed off, thinking of today, about all that Minato told her. Then she looked at Obito, she knew he had it hard, but still was so cheerful and determined all the time, but even he will eventually give up on the world and accept there's no hope. She knew it was wrong, then why she was doing the same thing? The only think she could come up with was an excuse that she was from a different world, where they just weren't used to endure things like this. But no, she gave up on hope, because it was easy, it was easier than wondering if she's going to survive or not and pulling some efforts to change the result. Giving up was easy, everything she had to do was to admit that there was no way she was going to affect the result and that the result surely won't be good. Even if these were last days of her life, did she really want to spend them in despair? However, she was locked in the cell or not? Now she was out, with a group of four people from whom two or maybe three were willing to believe she's innocent, which wasn't that bad after all, however dark the future was, it didn't matter anymore, because right now everything was ok.

Violet's eyes widened, she looked at Minato who was still fighting Obito. Whatever was it she just realized, when she looked towards the future, she now could a small light of hope. It was dim and barely visible but still there. She still had some doubts and was absolutely terrified of death, but it seemed smaller now.

"_You knew Namikaze, didn't you? You knew that the simple presence of Obito's never dying optimism would find a way to show me there's still some hope left." _The question was, would she be able to realize this without knowing anything about Obito.

The fight taking place in front of her was coming to an end, Obito was breathing heavily and he was so tired that he barely stood up every time he fell, on the other hand Minato didn't even break a sweat which had to be very frustrating for Obito.

"That's enough Obito, let's take a break." And he also called the two other members of the team to assemble.

Obito obviously complained against that, nevertheless he really needed the break. Minato approached her, while scanning her, Violet wondered if he expected her to change the mood so quickly, also she wasn't sure if he could tell just from looking at her.

"How's fresh air?" it was obvious that depending on her answer he'll be able to tell whether his plan already worked or if she needs more time.

"Better than my cozy room," her voice was overflowing with irony "but I feel safer there."

"Still worried about me stepping further than 10 meters from you?"

She smiled at that, good sign and the way she was now relaxed was showing her mood improved.

"You have no idea how."

None of the three remaining people there knew what were they talking about, Kakashi assumed she was somehow bound to Minato for security, Rin didn't want to annoy the girl who seemed a little fiery, but of course Obito just couldn't stand there not understanding what's going on, he just had to ask. "What are you talking about?"

"Your sensei gave me this nice tattoo, to remind me running away's not a good idea."

"It's a seal!" Minato was sure she was just teasing him now, how many time had he already told her it's called seal? But her explanation was brief and quite accurate and Obito would probably understand it.

Apparently, he didn't "What? Do you have some invisible leash and you're afraid it would break if you went further."

Minato sighed, if not anything else Obito had really good fantasy. Kakashi face palmed but stayed silent. Obito was really confused by their reaction.

Violet decided to free the poor ninja from his confusion. "Yeah, it's something like that."

Suddenly Obito got an idea. "Sensei, can I borrow Violet for a moment, I want to show her something." Minato who was now discussing something with Rin unconsciously nodded. With that uncertain permission Obito grabbed Violet's hand and started dragging her away. As they were moving in direction away from Minato, Violet tried to stop but the boy was still stubbornly dragging her. "Wait, Obito, stop!" she shouted. Hearing this Minato realized what he let Obito do, turned around with intention to run and shorten the distance, but it was already too late. As they crossed the imaginary border of ten meters the seal on Violet's arm started to glow as it activated. Violet lost control over her muscles and lifelessly hit the ground, with her hand still being held by Obito, who still dragged her around two meters till he realized something was wrong, he looked down only to see the poor girl's limp body. Then he looked at his sensei who was not very successfully holding back laughter. "Sensei, something's wrong with her."

This proclamation totally ruined Minato's efforts not to laugh, the kid was completely oblivious what has just happened. The whole situation was so funny that Minato could swear he saw Kakashi smile under his mask.

"Yes Obito, something's wrong with her," he still didn't manage to suppress the laughter "because you broke the invisible leash."

Obito was starting to panic. "Did I kill her?"

"Don't worry she's just paralyzed. I think she's gonna be really angry with you."

"But it's your fault, sensei you let me! Can you un–paralyze her?"

"Regrettably not, when the seal activates it paralyzes for about 30 minutes, not even removing helps." Minato walked over to where she was laying and started laughing again only to be stopped by her deadly glare, which was probably the only thing she could do right now, glare.

Violet was feeling really odd, it was like being locked in your own body. She was glad it didn't hurt but feared that if it wasn't awkward already, it will surely become. Saliva started dangerously amass in her mouth and if she remains longer in this position, she was certainly going to drool on the ground. She now put all her effort into closing her mouth, however the effect was unbelievably small. Minato noticed she was trying to do something, since she was making some rather funny sounds.

"It's useless trying to move, you must wait till the effect wears out." She just grunted at that, not that she could do something else. Minato moved her aside, so they could continue their training, they couldn't go anywhere for 30 minutes.

After Violet labelling sitting in her cell boring, there wasn't a word in existence to describe her current situation. Only now she could realize all the little movements we do without even knowing. This 30 minutes were going to be the longest ones in her life. Even thought it was the object that caused her this terrible time, she was thinking about the brilliancy of the seal. Of course she knew nothing about its composition, but from the effects she saw it was paralyzing muscles, however regarding the fact she was still alive, it didn't affect those necessary for survival. Her eyes turned to the fascinating small design on her hand and she decided if she was ever to become a kunoichi she must learn how to make seals.

When approximately half of the estimated time passed she was starting to gain a little control back, but her limbs were still far too numb to do some big movements. The next fifteen minutes she spent trying to make herself comfortable. She knew the time when she can move freely is coming and even though she was angry she ended up like this she didn't know who to be angry with. It was Obito who dragged her over the 10–meter line, but Minato gave him permission, even if he really didn't mean to. Then again Obito heard them talking about the 10 meters and they tried to explain him what it meant. The only two easy solutions to come up were: be angry with no one, or be angry with everyone. She had to admit, she liked the latter.

Soon Minato noticed she was beginning to move quite normally. He walked over rubbing back of his head, smiling innocently. "How do you feel after ehm... nice rest?"

She narrowed her eyes dangerously to show him she doesn't share his sense of humor. "Fine, you know, but after spending these nice 30 minutes the time thinking, I have a question. Regarding this whole situation me being under suspicion, will my situation worsen if I make threats?"

Minato didn't get where she was aiming. "It depends, if someone tells the council it will."

"Oh. One more question Namikaze–san, are you a snitch?"

Minato was still a little confused but the picture why was she asking was clearer now. She had a reason to be angry since he and Obito helped her to this experience. "I don't think I am." He said with a smile, fully aware what would be her answer.

"Good," she said with a sweet smile, which however immediately transformed into evil grin "because you and Obito are dead. Or maybe you could stick the seal on each other and walk both into opposite direction little over 5 meters, I'm sure it would provide you nice rest."

Even though she meant it to sound deadly she couldn't help herself but to laugh. Minato was laughing too, if not to her threat then to the way she was trying to find out if she could threaten him. "If you can move now, we should probably head back, but I think, we could get something to eat first."

Violet stood up and nodded, however she didn't expect her balance to be still affected, she made a step, which upset her already fragile balance and fell to the ground in a funny way. This made Minato and the rest of the team laugh again. She just rose her head with a not–amused look." Did you already forgot what I've told you?"

"No, I just don't think it can be helped."

"Then tell me, when you're on a mission and see something funny do you start laughing to give away your position, because it can't be helped?"

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter's finished!I know the change of Violet's mood was maybe far too quick, but I needed to drag he through that phase very quickly, being depressed many chapters just doesn't suit my image of the character.<strong>

** Thanks for reviews, please keep reviewing and don't worry to point out the bad thing, without it I can't fix them.**

**Aleri**


	8. 8 The other one is named Nicole

**Sorry everyone for longer waiting than usual. Blame the video games I got for Christmas. Also this chapter is shorter than the usual ones, sorry for that, I had the next one already figured and just needed to get there somehow. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly starting to vanish behind the horizon when the group of now three people arrived at a Ramen restaurant ( which to Violet's great disappointment wasn't Ichiraku's), Kakashi and Rin parted from the group as soon as their presence was no longer necessary, Obito stayed because of his curiosity. Violet was completely lost in the menu, she never had any ramen before in her life, so she ordered the same as her two companions.<p>

"So Obito, what was it you wanted to show me? It better be worth spending half-an-hour having a nice rest." She was smiling gently, so Obito thought there was no imminent danger despite the thing he was going to say. "Well, you see, I kind of..." he stopped there and looked at her expression. Violet was getting really impatient, with a raised eyebrow she said "you kind of what, Obito?"

"I kind of forgot."

Violet was somehow expecting answer like this, she took a deep breath and with the calmest tone she could produce at the moment she asked. "Let me get this straight, you're saying I was paralyzed and totally humiliated in the process because you wanted to show me something cool and then you tell me you forgot?"

Obito hung his head down and nodded, he was truly sorry for what happened, he didn't want the girl to suffer more than she already did. Violet stood up and went for the exit, Minato who was quiet until now, only observing these two, tried to warn her "wait, you shouldn't..." but was cut off by her "not running away, had enough of that today, just need some fresh air." She smiled and exited, soon a thump could be heard from outside.

Minato who was already on his way to the door sighed when he heard it "I tried to warn her" he mumbled to himself.

Outside there was already a crowd forming around the girl, who so suddenly collapsed. Minato made his way through the crowd and noticed that as soon as the girl saw him, she sent him the deadliest glare human being could possibly make. "Tzt wathn't ten mtres" she somehow managed to say, which was admirable due to the fact her tongue was supposed to be totally useless. "You know, if you waited for a while I would tell you that the ten meters apply only for the situation when we're in the same room, otherwise it's only five." He waved at Obito, who was still sitting inside without knowing anything. "Seems like we're having a takeaway today, since I..." but was interrupted by someone patting his shoulder he turned around, only to see Kushina there. "Hello Kushina" he said with a smile. A small smile managed to appear on Violet's face as she saw those two together. "What happened her?" she asked looking around, failing to see the girl. Minato only stepped aside and pointed at Violet. "Oh, that's her, isn't it? Your new favorite. What happened to her, were you two drinking?" fortunately Minato realized she was only joking, as for his answer he pointed again, this time only on her hand, Kushina didn't get it at first but as soon as she saw the black lines it became obvious. "Did she try to run away?"

"No, it is so much funnier," at this angry grunting could be heard from the ground, "multiplied by the fact it didn't happen for the first time today." Kushina chuckled a little and went over to the girl "You're not as amused as he is, are ya?" of course this even didn't need answering.

Originally, Minato intended to leave the restaurant but now with the newcomer he decided to stay. "Let's go back to the restaurant, Obito's waiting there, even though I tried to call him here." He picked up Violet and entered the restaurant again.

As soon as Obito saw the figure his sensei was carrying he froze "did I caused this again?"

"As before, yes partially" he said, while trying to put Violet on chair so she would remain steady there.

When they brought their food, Kushina asked Violet if she could take hers, since she wouldn't be able to eat for a while and Kushina couldn't let good ramen be spoiled.

For the whole time they were eating, Violet was struggling to put a new grimace on her face, this time she wanted to be the one who has fun. Apparently she succeeded since Kushina started to feel uncomfortable under her gaze "I don't like the way she's looking at us, it seems like she knows something nobody else knows." Minato had to admit the knowing look on Violet's face was unnerving plus the fact she was looking at both of them _"There is no way she could know we're together. Only few people know and she's certainly not one of them. Was this annoying look just a way to take revenge on him?"_

"Could you please stop annoying my friend with your facial expression?" he could swear when he said the word "friend" her eyes turned only to him.

"If your seals are really that good as everyone says she probably can't do that." She started laughing seeing how unnerved Minato became.

"What do you suggest, throwing a napkin on her head?" They all started laughing at that, well except Violet who didn't seemed amused at all.

They all finished their meals before the 30 minutes expired, which meant Violet still wasn't able to get on her own back to the cell, so Minato carried her, meeting the amused looks of T&I staff.

When they got to the cell he put her on the bed and left a bottle of ramen on the table. "So you couldn't say I left you here paralyzed and starving." He said and left.

Long after the paralysis worn off Violet still remained laying on the bed. She wondered how her view on the whole situation changed so quickly, she wasn't usually having mood swings. This morning, she just saw no point in denying she's going to die, so why should she be in a good mood. However now, it was different, if those were the last days of her life, the more they mattered, the more she should enjoy them. And then there was still a possibility she's not going to die. She thought about the future, about all the possibilities it offered. However inside, she was still confused, but who wouldn't be after appearing in the world of fiction. She desperately needed to tell someone about it, or at least write it down, her knowledge was just too much. Unfortunately she knew if she was to start a new life in this world she had to carry this burden alone, she knew perfectly about this world's future, which could be a great asset to her, but knowledge can be dangerous and there surely were people who would try to abuse her foresight for their own profit. Thanks to this dilemma she had a feeling her head's going to blow. There were many things flashing through her mind, but she decided to deal with them later. Right now she wanted to eat the ramen that was left behind for her. However she had to face a ridiculous problem, she had no idea how to eat this with chopsticks.

"What's wrong with a spoon?" sighed Violet as she started her fight with the wooden sticks. When she finished, she hoped no one saw her, because she would describe her style of eating as uncivilized.

"So the trial's in two days, huh? And I have nothing to do, again." She clapped her hands and with an ironic smile she added,"great! And now I'm talking to myself!"

Without the sound she went to the window. The sunshine was long gone, but the sky was clear so the bright moonlight was coming directly into the room as well as illuminating the whole village, creating beautiful view.

"_Just hope I'll be able to enjoy this place for more than two days…"_

The next day was as ordinary as the days when no one visited her, well except the usual interrogation which was really starting to annoy her since they asked still the same questions all over again.

"Please, why are we keep doing this? I've answered these questions over thousand times! And if I was lying I would surely be careful to keep repeating the same answers even more!"

This was one of the moments when Violet's impatient part came out, she just hated stereotypes. Even though her statement made sense it had no impact on the interrogators, they just stubbornly insisted on their way of gaining knowledge about her.

"Sorry Ford-san but this is a standard procedure and we cannot change it just because you don't like it." Said one of them calmly, but with slight undertone of irritation.

"Okay, okay no need to get irritated, just though I have a right to express my opinion."

Now she could clearly see that the man was annoyed by the way she spoke, she was bored and thought that provoking them a little would be entertaining, on the other hand they could easily use it against her, like for example " not cooperating, or making the interrogation harder".

"Look, we already made some picture of you, don't destroy it by sulking like a spoiled brat."

"I'm not a spoiled brat! As I said, just tried to express my opinion, won't try that again. Now proceed with your questions."

And so she repeated her incomplete story once again.

After the annoying procedure Violet found herself once again locked up in a cell with nothing to do. She laid on the bed and let her mind wander into the future, more specifically about tomorrow's trial. She had no idea what to expect, she's never been on trial and even if she's had this was a whole different world plus they were at war, so a real experience or all those crime TV shows she watched throughout her life would be no help. Will she be granted a right to speak and defend herself, or will her destiny be decided without her being able to say a word? Will they even let her into the room? The fact she had an ally, or at least she thought he was her ally calmed her a little. According to what he told her, Minato was going to say she's not a threat and the important fact was that the Hokage liked him which meant that his opinion would not be forgotten. Also one of the interrogators told her this morning not to ruin the image they already made of her, so it was probable they didn't see a threat in her either. From this point of view her situation wasn't that bad at all.

Her thoughts were interrupted by no longer silent part of her mind. She opened her eyes only to find out that the she was already dragged into the world in her head.

"Look who comes to visit on the eve of the crucial trial," began the dark haired entity

"What? Now you've transformed into a reminder app? And I didn't come, you dragged me here."

"Oh yes, since I'm your smart part I can also set an alarm clock and other stuff, would you like me to add tomorrow's trial to your calendar?"

Violet didn't seemed amused at all, but she played along, "Great, finally functional virtual assistant! I assume you wanted me to come here only to announce this evolution of yours."

"Ok, let's stop this, shall we? I called you because it's lonely in here and we need to discuss our chances for tomorrow."

"I don't think we need to, our bickering won't do any difference," Violet replied sternly

The other one's face lit with realization, "You don't want to talk about it because you're scared!" after a short pause she continued, "don't worry, I'm too, we would be fools if we weren't, our very existence is hanging on a thread. What do you think, will we walk free, or will they found us guilty?"

Violet gave her a shrug, "it's hard to say, we have some good chances, but who knows how the Hokage will decide."

"So being killed, or even rotting for the rest of eternity in a cold dark dungeon is more likely to you?"

"Do you really have to add all those details?"

"If we were writing an essay the teacher would be happy," she stated

"Are we writing an essay about rotting in a dark cold dungeon for the rest of eternity?"

"No we're not, but why are you scolding me, when you use the same detailed expression?"

"I was only quoting you." Violet defended herself in this ridiculous argument

"No you weren't, you were copying me!"

"We're getting nowhere, what's the point in all of this?" Demanded Violet tired of this stupid fight over nothing

"Just passing time, I'm sure you're as bored as I am."

She had a point in that, this absurd fight consumed some time, for which were they both grateful.

"As for my opinion, I believe we'll survive." Violet said with determination

"Wow, the Blondie really gave you hope, I'm impressed. By the way, did you prepare some long touching speech to defend yourself?"

"Nope, too lazy for that and apparently I'm not the essay writing type here." Violet said with a wide smile

"I just hope this newly found optimism of yours won't let us down," the black haired girl now returned to her usual way of speaking.

"Me to," Violet smiled softly," and if you were at least little bit influenced by it, you can start planning the future."

"You want to have the future planned? Where's the excitement in that?"

"Nothing ever goes according to plan anyways, beside we know this world future, now we just have to somehow connect it with ours."

The other girls eyes widened, "you want to alter the events?"

"Who knows, but wouldn't it be cruel just stand idly by?" wondered Violet

"Altering would mean a loss of our foresight, we would be lost in unknown times." Complained the other one

"Let's leave this for another day, I don't even think I have an authority to decide."

"If you don't, then who does?" for once the rational part of Violet's mind thought she was the less clever one, but then it hit her, the difference was simple, Violet would trade her advantage of knowing the future for saving people, she was driven by emotions on the other hand, the black haired girl saw power in the advantage and would cling to it, even if it meant other people's death. In fact, she admired Violet for this, this was what left the rational one only a small part of Violet's mind.

"Before I leave you here alone again, I was thinking, we should name you, since it's awkward still calling you "the other one etc.". Do you have some name in mind?"

"Naming me? It's like you're acknowledging me as an independent being!"

"Hey, don't exaggerate it with the independence, I want no civil war here, just pick a name, to stop the confusion."

"Ok, let's see… I want to be named… hmmm… Nicole!"

"Right, from now on you're Nicole, see ya!" and with that Violet went back to real world, wondering how much time had she spent inside her little world.

However, she left it with an uneasy feeling, "Nicole" brought up a subject of using her knowledge. Violet didn't want to think about it, maybe she even hated that knowledge, it put a great weight on her. She tried really hard to push it to the farthest corner of her mind, so she could focus on tomorrow, however the uneasy feeling just didn't go away.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are very very welcomed. They always push me into writing even when I have other things to do.<strong>

**Aleri**


	9. 9 The decisive moment

The night before the trial Violet hardly slept, the weight of upcoming events preventing her from calm rest. She was nervous and little afraid, however there was also part of her looking forward for it, no matter how they decide, this hellish boredom was coming to an end. When the first light of the new day came the tiny window, she became really restless, she just wanted this to be already over.

When the ANBU came to escort her to the courtroom Violet was glad. As they led her through the dark underground corridors she wondered if she'll ever the sunlight again. After quite a long walk they stopped in a room with two doors, one through which they came in, the second one Violet hoped to lead into the courtroom itself. If it was anyone else, she probably wouldn't be able to identify the person that entered the room in the darkness, but due to his yellow hair, which shone like a beacon, she knew exactly who came.

"I think I went blind, the color of your hair in this darkness burned my eyes, Namikaze-san!" she accused the newcomer

"And I fool thought you'd be nervous." the man replied

"The problem is, I AM nervous, indescribably nervous. I would be an idiot if I weren't. These silly jokes are just hiding it. So did you come to give me any last advices? And I mean before the trial, not before the end of my life." she asked

"_She seems confident, but that's certainly just a mask"_ thought Minato

"Yes, I did. Talk only when you're asked and as briefly as possible, in fact try to stay quiet. Also, whatever they say, beware any emotional outbursts, it won't soften anyone." he stated

"You're going to decide about MY future and I should stay quiet?" she asked angrily

"It's for your own good, trust me. Anything you say, can be used against you easily, if you talk too much, you'll only worsen already bad situation." replied Minato

"One more thing ''beware emotional outbursts''? I'm 15, 15-year old girls get emotional and don't get threatened with executions!" she snapped

"Then you probably come from a very different place." he commented her statement, "anyway I should go, and you too" he continued, looking at the guards surrounding her. "Good luck." he added while walking out of the room.

"I don't think luck has anything to do with this, and if it does, than even your wish can't reverse it." she muttered for herself.

She stayed in the room just a while, before the guards led her through the second door. She gasped at what she saw in the room, when she heard that "the council" will decide, she thought it would be just the Hokage and his three advisors, however there were more than just 4 people in the room. After looking at the others there, she concluded they must be the heads of Konoha's most prominent clans, since she recognized affiliations with the clan by their well known traits. Then there was the interrogator, who told her his name, but she already forgot it, Minato and the 3, she expected as "the council".

The guards forced her to sit on a chair placed by the big oval table everyone was sitting around. She was a bit disappointed, by the look of the room, she expected some sophisticated courtroom, this looked more like some conference room. Almost everyone gave her a hostile look immediately, only a few kept a curious and scanning look on. Violet needed to stay calm and these stares weren't really helping her, so she bent her head and kept staring at the floor. However, when the murmur in the room stopped Violet looked up only to see that key person to all this finally arrived, the third Hokage. They all, except Violet stood up like a schoolchildren to greet they leader. When she noticed few shocked looks, she stood up as well.

After everyone, this time including Violet as well sat down, the Hokage commenced the trial: "As you all know, we gathered here today to decide whether Violet Ford-san poses a threat to our village, therefore should be dealt with or does not pose a threat and can be set free."

It was obvious he chose his words with caution, not to affect the attendees with words like spy or execution.

"Hotaka-san, you have interrogated Ford-san many times, I hope you all read the full report could you please summarize it for the council , please?" he continued and called the first "witness"

The interrogator stood up with some files in his hand, cleared his throat and began: "Violet Ford, 15 years old, unknown place of origin. The girl was found 10 days ago unconscious by the memorial stone. She had strong concussion and a shallow wound on her leg, later claiming to remember nothing except her name, age and names of family members, which is possible according to the medics and confirmed by the scan of her mind. She has no shinobi skills, except being sensory type and having rather large chakra reserves, regarding my previous claim both these are natural. She cooperated fully and unless she used some extremely powerful technique she tells the truth."

"You and your team think she's telling the truth, it's for the council to decide if she truly does." corrected him arrogantly one of Hokage's advisors.

"Thank you for your summary as well as extensive written assessment your team has written Hotaka-san. Now I would like Minato Namikaze, who spent some time with Ford-san during previous days, to present his personal opinion." said the Hokage, Yuro Hotake bowed and sat back down. The only person now standing except the ANBU was Minato.

"As Hokage-sama has already said, during past few days I had several opportunities to meet and talk with Ford-san. From these conversation I got the impression that she is truly lost here and whatever reason, if there even was some she had to come here, it's forgotten, maybe even forever and she is someone completely different now, plus she has some potential as a shinobi, if her allegiance lays truly with Konoha, she would be a great asset." He wanted to mention his doubts about how much she remembers, but they were all already against her, he didn't want to make it even worse, so he just added:" From my point of view she is no threat and if stays under surveillance she could stay in the village."

Some of members of the council were starting to consider Minato's words, on the other hand Hokage's advisors, especially Danzo still wanted to get rid of Violet immediately.

"She may now be harmless, but if she remembers her true identity she could undermine our village's security, as a precaution and message for our enemies her life should be ended." Suggested Danzo

Violet noticed that this really wasn't trial as she imagined it would be, after the two testimonies it became more like a discussion.

"Danzo-sama, you didn't even consider that you might be executing an innocent girl?" Minato asked

"This is why we cannot leave Konoha to younger generations, their carelessness would bring the village to ruin, with spies running all over the place freely" muttered Koharu, but Minato heard her and gave her unpleasant look.

"Of course there is possibility, but we cannot afford having spy in our midst. We don't need her, we have many skilled shinobi already, we don't need your untrained girl." replied Danzo

The rest of the council who didn't react till this moment were now nodding, agreeing with Danzo to Violet's dismay.

Violet lost her calm and tears began to well up in her eyes, fortunately she was able to hold them back, for now at least, by looking at the people around her, she knew they all had the same opinion as Danzo, just weren't brave enough to say it. They may be all honorable people, but safety of their village and families was more than some strange girl's life and she understood that, but she also needed them to understand she didn't come to pry on this village's secret information. Despair was slowly reaching Violet, she had a feeling this trial was decided before it even began. Of course the one who had the last word was the Hokage, unfortunately it was unlikely that his decision would differ from the council's opinion. Violet felt urge to do something, to take her fate into her hand, or at least try to do so. No sane human could just sit there and let the people around talking about killing her as she wasn't even there. She remembered Minato's warning, but the situation couldn't be any worse, she needed to get some of the councilors on her side and she needed to do it fast.

Taking a deep breath Violet shakily stood up "here goes nothing," she thought. Her actions brought everyone's attention to her, some of them even gasped with shock, that she dared to stand up. Minato looked at her curiously, calculating what is she planning to do."

"Sorry for wasting your time here, I was advised not to talk, but that doesn't matter anymore, does it?" Violet began with shaky voice "but I haven't actually planned coming here, meaning this village. I may not remember everything, however I know that before appearing here I was attacked, that's not important, you all read it," she took a pause, because her voice was dangerously near cracking and her were now running down her face freely, realizing that it's useless trying to calm herself down she continued "I have no proof I'm innocent except clear conscience, but you don't have one of contrary either. I want to know the truth just as badly as you do, or maybe you don't even want that, you'll kill me without even bothering, " she paused taking a deep breath again and bending her head "I have nothing to hide, I would really like to give you a reason to trust me, but, but I can't… I don't know how. I...I'm not asking you to set me free, I'm asking you to try understand my situation. I...I…I'm asking you for a chance, chance to prove prejudice wrong nothing more."

Violet, now silently sobbing collapsed back to her chair, hiding her head inside her hands. If she'd look up, she would see that some of the councilor's expression had changed. The women sitting around the table were imagining their own daughters in situation like this and how grateful they would be if they would be left alive. Even man were starting to consider other solutions then just the Danzo's. Minato was first afraid when Violet began speaking, but now when he was seeing the doubts about Danzo's solution he knew there really was something about the girl's sincerity. Only the advisors opinion remained unchanged.

"It seems other countries have good actors, but not good enough to fool us," said Koharu, trying to dispel the others' doubts

"I will now leave you some time to decide, then we will vote," said the Hokage

The room went into silence, every single one of them deep In their thought, trying to find the right answer.

"We will vote now, who is against labeling Violet Ford as a threat, please raise your hand," announced the Hokage.

Some hands went up, but it wasn't enough, it was clearly a minority.

"Who is for labelling Violet Ford as a threat, therefore supports Danzo Shimura's suggestion, please raise your hand.

This time the number of hand going up grew considerably, the numbers spoke clearly, they wanted Violet dead.

Minato knew the thing he was about to do was incredibly stupid and would probably get him killed. He didn't know why he is such an optimist, but he trusted the girl, he couldn't say he knew her well, nevertheless he wanted to give her the chance to prove herself, so he couldn't just watch those people send her to her death "just in case",

"Hokage-sama, I believe we should enable Violet Ford to get the chance she spoke of, therefore I would like to vouch for her and take responsibility for her potential crimes, "declared Minato, causing everyone to gasp in shock and look at him with thought _"Why the hell would he risk his position, or even freedom for her? "_Even Violet stared at him, shocked, did he plan this all along and why he would do this for her, she wasn't going to get him to prison, or something, but still, he just vouched for totally unknown girl. The Hokage was willing to allow this, nevertheless he still had his doubts about unwise decision, he took Minato aside, for more private conversation, "Are you sure Minato? If she betrays us, you'll be punished as well, not as severely as her, but still."

"I am fully aware of possible consequences, but if this the only way you'll let her live, I'll risk it," replied confidently Minato

"Just what is she to you, Minato?" asked curiously Hokage

"Nothing, I just think she should get a chance to live her life, she's 15," replied Minato

"We're at war, I think we both saw even younger children die," told him the third

"Yes, we did and that is precisely why we should try to at least one when we have a chance. Besides she doesn't seem to be corrupted by this world's system," the blond said looking at Violet

This surprised the Hokage "do you consider our world corrupted?"

"No, but her tolerance to violence is lower than ours, or of local civilians, she really didn't like the skill test," answered Minato

"I hope you're not wrong about her, boy," said the Hokage and returned to his seat, to announce the result"from now on Violet Ford will be free, however still under heavy surveillance and in regular intervals will be interrogated. This safety measures will be removed the moment your loyalty to Konoha is undeniably confirmed. As a result of Minato Namikaze's proclamation, should Ford-san ever commit a crime, he would be punished as well, this trial is over, you may leave."

The ones who voted in favor of the execution were slightly displeased by the result, especially Danzo was, but they knew better than argue, Minato Namikaze was the village's rising star and if he vouched for someone, it surely meant something.

Violet, still having red eyes from crying, but quite calm now, went to join the Hokage and Minato, she looked at the blond and with quiet voice said "sorry for not listening to you, I got scared, it was an act of self-defense," she then added "thank you for what you've done for me, I'm fully aware what could happen and I assure you, I won't let you down," she also wanted to say " you shouldn't have done this" like they do in films, but she would be lying, if he didn't do this, she would be now under death sentence, she was literally one sentence away from it.

"You did well, in the end it was good you ignored my warning and told them what you needed to, sometimes it's better not to blindly follow other's suggestions. And you're welcome, as long as you're what you really seem to be," said Minato

"So, what now? Do I go back to my comfy cell?" asked Violet

At first sight one could have been surprised how fast did she come back to her usual sarcastic self, however both the men standing there saw it was just a mask to hide her uncertainty.

"There is no need for you to go back to the cell for you are not a prisoner anymore. You will be given a flat as well as money to cover basic expenses, the money will be provided for three month, then you must find a job. In case you would like to start your studies here, you would be provided the money as long as you're studying, is that clear?" asked the Hokage

Violet nodded "absolutely"

"Well then, you two are free to go," told them the Hokage

With that, they both bowed and left the room. Just outside Violet started laughing, Minato at first didn't get why, but then she said "I can't believe it…They'll actually let me live!" She was just like a kid finding a toy she wanted under a Christmas tree.

"Where now? Are you gonna show me where the flat is?" Violet asked after her laughter stopped.

"Yes, I am, but first you need to pick up your stuff at prison," answered the blond

"It's not like I have much there," noted Violet

After the short visit in prison, hopefully for the last time, they headed towards Violet's new flat. It was in a regular apartment block, but for Violet it looked like a mansion, compared to her previous inhabitation. The flat itself was great too, it consisted of 4 rooms, hall, spacious living room with kitchen in one, bedroom and bathroom. It was furnished rather practically, in time Violet would surely replace some pieces of furniture, but for now it was fine. What surprised was the size of the flat, she expected a one-room flat with minimum equipment.

The moment they entered, it was obvious no one was here for a long time, considering the thick dust layer. "At least I won't be bored," noted Violet seeing the flat needed a cleanup.

"I better be going, still have some work to do," said Minato cheerfully, but then got serious and said with a low voice " Just in case you fooled us all and came to the village with some plan, leave the village tonight, you'll save us both a lot of trouble," Violet wanted to say something to that, but he didn't let her "don't say anything, just nod if you understand," Violet nodded, Minato smiled "I hope I'll see you again" he said and left.

Violet felt so happy she couldn't even express it, she wanted to scream, she wanted to laugh like an idiot, she wanted to cry, but she knew she has to clean this please, unless she wants to suffocate in dust. The window needed to be opened fast, however Violet first removed the curtains aside, with decision to wash them later. When she was sweeping the floor with broom and wet rag, she realized how insufficiently she used to appreciate vacuum cleaner. Violet never really did housework, at home her parents paid a cleaning lady and at boarding school they managed somehow to keep their room clean without much work. "_This is a punishment for my laziness,"_ thought Violet. The cleanup was finished really late in the night, but Violet didn't feel tired at all, it was maybe caused by the excitement of being free, or she was just too afraid that this was just and in the morning she would wake up back in her cell.

Violet decided to go out, she wanted to see Konoha at night for the first time and since nobody said something about a curfew she assumed there was nothing wrong about going for a walk. She was really surprised feeling no guards, somehow she had a feeling it was Minato's doing, to give her a chance to leave the village, or the ANBU learned how to hide from her. Despite this late hour the streets were still very vivid. This time the people seemed to ignore her, yes she still received few evil glares, but this time there weren't so many, everyone mind their own business and Violet could enjoy the beauties of the village after dusk. As she walked into residential districts the amount of people outside decreased. The silence was nice, if it wasn't interrupted by a girl slamming door behind her and running into the night. Violet couldn't miss the resemblance between this situation and the one she was in not long ago. Since the street was empty Violet expected the girl to just run past, however she wasn't watching were she was going and in a full speed crashed into Violet, which resulted at them both falling to the ground.

"Hey, watch out!" warned her Violet while brushing of the dirt and dust, she looked at the girl still sitting on the ground, slamming her fist to the ground and sobbing.

"Here," said Violet offering the girl her hand, to help her stand up. The girl accepted it and looked at Violet curiously.

"You okay?" asked Violet pointing at her bleeding scratched knee and the tears on her face

"Bad day," rasped the girl

"Wanna walk with me?" Violet asked

The girl just nodded, it seemed she welcomed Violet's presence.

"What happened? If I may ask?" Violet asked carefully

"Let's just say my parents have different plans for my future than I do," answered the girl

Violet froze hearing this, the girl just left home, because of the same problem she had, the problem that brought her here. "You should go back, you're angry and you're not thinking straight, once you're calm, you'll regret this. Bad things can happen if you run off into the night like this. Everyone should face their problems, not run away from them," Violet said with a trace of melancholy in her voice.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?!" she snapped at Violet

"I'm just advising, tell me what will you solve by running away?"asked Violet

"Why should I tell damned spy?" she snapped with contempt

Violet felt anger boiling inside her, but for now, she was able to keep her composure, "how is the accusation I've been cleared of related to your stupid actions?" she knew she was far from being cleared completely but this lie was needed for her counterattack.

The girl stayed silent, maybe she was out of words, or was starting to realize what she was doing, either way Violet knew this conversation hasn't started well and she wanted to fix this, help the girl not to repeat her decisions.

"Look, let's just start this again, we both've been pretty rude," suggested Violet

The girl was still silent, so Violet started, "hi, I'm Violet Ford, I'm not a spy, I just had some sort of accident and lost my memory."

"Arisu Masako, the one who is not allowed to follow her dreams," answered the girl mysteriously

Violet was really curious what was this quarrel about, but she didn't want to push the girl, so she waited for her to continue

"My parents are both civilians, but they've never been content with their "status" and well they wanted to raise our family's prestige by me becoming the first shinobi of our name. I never shared their enthusiasm for that, yes I went to the academy but after graduation I and the teacher agreed it would be better if I quit, so I did and my parents didn't know, or at least they didn't until today," Arisu confessed

Violet wanted to tell her she's been through the same, but revealing something about the past she was not supposed to remember was far too risky. However she still wanted to hear the girl's plans for the future.

"So what is your dreamy profession?" Violet asked

Arisu hesitated for a moment, "I've always wanted to be a dressmaker, but not as those who already have their little shops here. I want my work cause a revolution, I want to determine trends, I want to become an icon!" she proclaimed excitedly, "I know it's stupid, to talk about clothes when people are out there, waging a war, I can't even describe properly what I want to do, it sounds so petty compared with my parents' plans."

This proclamation surprised Violet, this girl had a vision and will to change the world, even if she meant only the world of fashion. "So you want to be a fashion designer? That's cool! I think that if you work really hard, your dreams may come true! "encouraged her Violet

"Fashion what?" she asked

"Fashion designer, that's the one who designs trendy clothes," explained Violet

"Sounds good. But what about my parents? They're still going to think of me as inferior compared to shinobi," worried Arisu

"Then they're stupid because they don't have a power to believe and if they don't believe in your goals they should at least believe in you," said Violet

Arisu's eyes widened, whatever the strange purple girl just did, she stopped seeing her goals as inferior, "Just who are you, talking like this?"

"I just helped you the same way someone not long ago helped me, I first doubted him, but he was right. Now go home and try to set everything right with your parents."

"Why should something be different now?" Arisu asked

"Because now you know your dreams are not inferior," answered Violet

Arisu nodded and turned to leave, but then she stopped and turned around to face Violet again, "who was the one who helped you, a friend?" she asked

This surprised Violet and force her to think, was Minato her friend, or has he done everything he has just because he thought it was his duty. She definitely wanted Minato to be her friend, but did he?

"You could say that, yes I think he's a friend," she decided to answer

"I should go, see you," said Arisu, waved and walked away

Violet stood on the same place long after Arisu left, she wondered how this ordinary night walk ended, did she just encouraged the girl to follow her dreams? Could she consider her a friend? Violet concluded she should head back as well, since it was so late that in fact it was early morning. When she got back to her apartment the first beams of light were getting over the horizon so she drew the curtains and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about the lenght of this chapter? Betterworse than previous ones?**

**Please review, I would like you to point out especially things you don't like, so I could fix them, ideas for the story are welcomed as well.**

**Aleri**


	10. 10 Dear diary

Sorry everyone for the long pause, good news I have neither forgotten nor abandonned the story. This chapter is a little shorter than usual, sorry for that.

* * *

><p>Minato really hoped the girl didn't leave the village during the night, it would completely destroy his assumptions about her as well as he would surely be in trouble for letting her go, not as much as if she proved to be a spy, but still. Unfortunately, he was busy the whole morning so when he finally found some time to check her out, it was around 2 in the afternoon. He knocked on the door several times, when no one answered he knocked again, this was a bad sign she was either out, or she really left the village. Minato decided to enter the flat through the window, he slipped through the window as well as the curtains which were still closed, but letting a little light slip into the room in the process, only to see Violet sleeping on the bed.<p>

The sudden change of lighting in the room probably woke her up, since she muttered, "Go away! I'm sleeping!"

Minato chuckled, " I don't know what you're used to, but it's 2 in the afternoon, yet you seem to have a midnight."

"See, you're crazy, waking me up at two," she stopped for a moment, "did you say in the afternoon?" she realized and jumped up so fast that she startled Minato.

"And I was worried you left the village," he muttered

"Yeah, Yeah, you see I wanted to, but kinda overslept," she said, Minato froze, he didn't expect that

Seeing Minato's face caused her to burst into laughter, it took only a second for Minato to realized she was joking

"Very funny," he said with a not-amused expression

"That's for the breaking in," she pointed at the open window, "do you do this often, break into someone's home when he's not answering the door?" she asked

"Usually not, this was a special occasion" answered Minato

Violet raised her eyebrow, "by the way, how did your girlfriend react to your reckless actions?"

He remained calm, "what girlfriend?"

"You know, the one from the restaurant, the read-headed lady, unless you have more of them," Violet made fun of him

"Kushina? Oh no, she's just a friend, former classmate, not my girlfriend," he said, starting to get a little bit nervous

"You know, when you say something like this, you only make it more obvious and you're surprisingly bad liar. And why should you hide it, you're a nice couple," she lectured him

"It's not like we're ashamed of other, it's for her protection, my skills are beginning to be well known among other villages and the ones close to us are often easy target," he explained

"Oh c'mon, she looks scarier than you, Namikaze-san!"

He looked a little offended, but then he nodded," you're probably right, she's more than capable of taking care of herself, but still don't tell anyone please," he pleaded

"Who do you think I could possibly tell? The very friendly villagers? No, wait, I got it, I can make a deal with the Hokage and get a complete freedom, I'm sure he's secretly a big fan of tabloids! Your secret is going to be very useful," she said with an evil smile, which shocked Minato a little.

"Now, let's take it seriously, your secret is safe with me," she assured him

"How did you figure out we're together?" he asked

"You know, when I was immobilized back there in the restaurant I couldn't do anything, but observe my surroundings, I think ability to move lowers our skills of observation, which means I don't think your relationship is too obvious, so no need to worry," she answered

"Nice observation skills," he said

"If the price to get them is being paralyzed for eternity, then I really don't want to use them," she stated

"I didn't know that the term "eternity" means 30 minutes," he laughed

" I think sitting still creates some sort of time distortion, time flows more slowly," she said with a serious face

He gave her a confused look, like he had no idea what she was talking about. Violet noticed that_," okay, you probably don't care about physics here,"_ she thought

"Never mind," she said

"Anyway, I also came to give you money for this month, I hope you have some skills of money management, don't spend it all on sweets," he said

She gave him a not-amused look," oh, your restriction just ruined my plan!"

"What? You're a kid, you should like sweets," he clarified his previous statement

"Even if I was a kid before, my childhood surely ended the second I came here and it's an awful stereotype saying that only kids like sweets," she said sadly

"Forget I said anything about sweets," he muttered

"I should be going, it was nice to see you stayed," he continued

She just smiled and waved at him as he left her flat, this time he used the door. The previous conversation made her think about just when did she stop being a kid. Was it when she was sent to the boarding school? Maybe she was right and coming here forced her to grow up. Or maybe neither, maybe she was just pretending to be an adult but in fact, she was still just a kid.

Once again Violet found herself without anything to do. What did she normally do? She spent whole morning and a considerable part of the afternoon at school, after school she usually studied or read in her room, except when the weather was nice and she had nothing to study, she went out to do some sports, like jogging or cycling. Right now she was not in a mood for sports, so she decided to go out and find a library, where she could read and maybe even study at the same time. At the same time she could find some shops and buy all the necessary stuff.

Leaving the flat she realized it's going to be fun, since she had absolutely no idea where are the shops and the library, nevertheless she believed that in the end she'll find them, just like the time when she moved to a new town, she was searching for a grocery shop for 2 hours, only to find out that it was in fact just 5 minutes from her house. This time, since she had nothing to do she could afford to spend even more time discovering the village.

While walking she was admiring her surroundings when suddenly she noticed an art supply shop with a sketch book that immediately caught her attention in the window. She entered the shop with caution, since she wasn't sure whether the people inside knew her. She was almost surprised when the man behind the cash desk smiled at her and asked her if she was looking for something specific. She told him that she liked the sketch book in the window and if she could have a closer look at it. She loved it even more when she held it in her hand, the old looking leather cover contrasted with the snow white pages. She decided she must have it, so after picking a few other supplies she paid and left the shop satisfied. Then she realized she could've asked the man where to find the library, so she returned to the shop and politely asked, after making sure she remembered the way, she thanked and left the shop again.

Following the instructions the man gave her, she found the library easily. She had absolutely no idea what kind of book would she want to read, so she just kept browsing. Then something occurred to her, she grabbed the nearest book and looked at the inscription on the spine. Her eyes widened, how she couldn't have noticed that? The name of the book, the book Minato brought her, all the writing she saw in this world they weren't written in the Latin script. It was quite scary that she didn't notice it until now. She suspected this known/ unknown script to be Japanese, before she wasn't able to write or say a word in Japanese but apparently now, she could read and speak it without a problem. That reminded her of a story she read a long ago, about people who woke up from coma and knew a language they never knew before, but usually forgot their own. She immediately took out the sketch book she bought and wrote a sentence in her language just to make sure she didn't forget. For a moment she felt happy, she acquired an ability to use a different language without learning it, but she dismissed that as she pictured how horrible her situation would be if she didn't know the language.

"_Okay, so I can speak Japanese now, cool" _she thought and put the book she was holding back into it's place.

After this little interruption she continued her walk among the books. She noticed the books around here were no longer fiction books, these were books containing jutsus and other ninja stuff.

"Can I help you find something mi…" started asking the librarian but stopped when she saw who she was asking

"You think if you say you became strong thanks to the books you will be able to infiltrate our ranks?" she spat

Violet turned around and starred at the woman," I was just walking through the library and ended up here, by coincidence, did I do anything wrong?"

"Yes, you did, you came here," the woman continued

By now, Violet already knew where this conversation was headed and why the woman was so angry, but she decided to play dumb for now ,"is the library closed, or something?"

"You know well what I mean, you maybe fooled the old Hokage, you maybe fooled the Yellow flash with your pretty face, but you won't fool me spy filth! My brother is dead because of ones like you! I guarantee you, one day, you will pay for everything you did!" she was now shouting

"One, we're in a library, you should keep your, surprising you don't know that, considering you work here, two, you don't know a thing about me so you have absolutely no right to judge me! Three, I could say that you are only a hysterical cow, who listens far too much gossip and blames the first person she can for the death of her brother, but I won't because I don't know you, have a nice day," she smiled and left the library as fast as she could. As she stood outside, she was trying to calm herself down, she was taking deep breaths and repeating that everything was okay, nevertheless tears appeared in her eyes. However tough she may seemed this conversation really struck her, she knew people won't accept her easily, but she wasn't ready for their hate. She ran through the village to only place she was sure she could find, the mountain which had the faces of the Hokages' carved in it. She would love to sit on one of the heads, but wasn't she if it wouldn't cause her some trouble.

She took the book and a pen she bought and started writing.

_A diary, where are the times when the diary entries were about fake friends and pretty boys, I miss the childish blindness to world's cruelty. I'm lost in this big bad world, I truly am. And I don't know what to do, because I still feel bound to the world I came from and this connection ties me, it keeps me confused, takes away the chance to truly belong here. Am I strong enough to cast away everything, am I able to sever those ties? Can I say goodbye to people I never learned to appreciate once and for all? And if I do, will I be able to correctly decide my future?_

_I have to say one part of me would love to become a ninja, all those cool moves, taming the elements and everything. But when I remember what they mostly use this for… I couldn't kill someone and live with it. How do they detach themselves from this? Does the knowledge that they kill to protect their village help them, or are they just raised to ignore or even enjoy the violence? My body may be suited for being a ninja, yet my mind is certainly not. I'm not brave enough to be a soldier, yes, yes, I'm a coward, all these years reading the manga imagining myself as a perfect kunoichi, but now when I get a chance, I back out. I realized a while ago that this is not like one of those stories where a person like me comes here, immediately gets praised and becomes a super-ninja in a week, no I'm living in a real world._

_Then there is the part of me which tells me to become a ninja so I could inconspicuously alter the future without telling anybody, but then again, I won't become a decent ninja in a week and even so I would never be able to defeat ones such as Madara, so why bother? I feel trapped, if I don't do anything and let them die, I will never forgive myself and if I become a ninja and try to save them, I'll have to become a killer. Either way my clear conscience is doomed. Only thing I'm sure of, I won't ever tell anybody about my knowledge, ever._

_Why do I have to know the future?! It's far too heavy burden to carry. I have the power to decide who will live and who will not and that's a power no human being should have. And I can't save everyone and maybe other people will die when I decide to save somebody and I may make the future even worse…Oh god… _

She was now shaking and crying profusely, the writing was smudged on some places because of the tears falling on the paper. She had a huge desire to stand on the edge of the mountain, just fall and end everything. She slowly walked to the edge, still sobbing, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>I hope I succeeded with diving a little deeper into Violet's thinking and feeling. I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible.<p> 


	11. 11 Conversations

**Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews! I'm trying to write the chapters longer now, since this is already and I haven't started "the main" story yet.**

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

She was now shaking and crying profusely, the writing was smudged on some places because of the tears falling on the paper. She had a huge desire to stand on the edge of the mountain, just fall and end everything. She slowly walked to the edge, still sobbing, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

It took only a moment before she stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, still crying and disappointed with herself, that she dared to think about jumping.

"_Okay, okay, you don't have to come with an answer immediately, you have time, a lot of time… No need to be stressed," _she was trying to calm herself down, but it wasn't working, a part of her needed answer to all the questions she wrote previously. She noticed it started to rain, well it had to start a while ago since she was already soaking wet. She forced herself to get up, collect her stuff and head back to her flat. While walking through the part of the village she visited yesterday, she remembered the girl and wondered if she managed to solve anything.

Suddenly someone patted her shoulder, Violet turned around to see the girl she was just thinking about.

"I have to say, you look awful Violet Ford," she said gleefully

"Nice to see you too," muttered Violet

"What in the world happened to you?" she asked

"Well, I had a nice conversation with a very nice librarian and basically that caused a chain reaction which lead to a little breakdown," Violet answered sarcastically

"Oh," she said," I was looking for you the whole day, to thank you."

Violet looked surprised

"I was finally honest with my parents, they told me I can stay living with them, but they certainly won't fund my plans, but I'm glad I can stop pretending I'm someone I don't want to be," she explained

Violet didn't respond to that in any way, she didn't know how, "can I talk to you, please?" she asked

Arisu looked at her with a worried expression, "of course, but we should go somewhere inside, or you'll catch cold, my parents are not at home, so we can go to my place, if you don't mind."

Violet nodded and let the girl lead the way. The flat Arisu's family lived in was just a little bigger than Violet's and it felt cozier than her own. Arisu led her to her room, the room reminded Violet of her roommate's half of their room, but then she noticed that the walls weren't covered just with posters, but also her clothes designs.

"What should I do? Should I become a shinobi or find some normal job? I have three months to decide, but something inside me forces me to decide now and I really don't know… I hate violence, but on the other hand I can't do anything, I have just basic knowledge and I don't want to spend my whole life as a shop assistant," Violet said

"I would love to help you, but that choice belongs only to you," Arisu replied

"That's the problem, it is only my choice, but it concerns more people, than just me," Violet said

"What do you mean?" asked Arisu for explanation

"I think even one small soldier can change the course of history," she answered cryptically

"You're really not from here, are you? Let me tell you something, you can be one of the best ninja, you can have big dreams, but then you lose your focus for a split of a second and it's over. Most of those people won't live to see their grandchildren. And I know that, because more than a half of my classmates from academy are dead," she said

"I should try…" Violet muttered

"What did you say?" Arisu asked since she wasn't sure what Violet said

"I said that I should try, they fight out there so we could be safe, it doesn't seem fair," Violet explained

"If you're scared of killing, you're only get more of our people killed if you finish the academy," Arisu said

"Yeah, I know that, but I've been told I have some abilities suited for a ninja, it seem coward not to use it," Violet said

"You know, I'm starting to think you're one of those people who put the well-being of others before their own, look this is no action book, even if you die heroically, you're get your name carved into the stone and that's all, no one will care , no one will remember you, unless you're a Hokage of course," Arisu said

"I know, I know, I don't think I have those suicidal tendencies, I certainly don't want to die, I just want to belong here, I want this place to be my home," Violet explained

"You're weird, I don't get your thinking, it's like you're from another planet," Arisu exclaimed

"I treat my situation as if it wasn't real," muttered Violet

"Yes! Exactly! Whatever happened to you girl, this is where you live now," she said

"I have to say goodbye," Violet whispered

Arisu caught that and it left her slightly confused

"I got to go, see ya," said Violet

"Wait! What did you mean? Say goodbye to whom?" she shouted after her, but Violet was already gone

Finally Violet got an idea how to say goodbye to the old world. It was a rather stupid plan, but there was nothing better she could do. She ripped three pages from her new diary and quickly drew a portrait of one member of her family on every single one of them.

"Yeah, I went totally crazy, I'm about to say goodbye to drawings," Violet commented her plans

First she put the pictures of her mother and father in front of her.

"Hey mom, hey dad… I know you probably think I ran away and I'll come back in a few weeks to apologize. Sorry, but unless I think of a way to travel between dimensions," she stopped for a moment, because her voice was cracking," I'm never coming back. But don't worry, I'm fine and safe, sometimes," she smiled," I'm not sorry for not being the daughter you wanted, your way of living could never be my way of living and your opinions couldn't differ more from mine. Maybe you'll realize you should've been more tolerant, now that I'm gone. And me? I should've tried to explain calmly my wishes, not shouting and running away. So can we agree that fault were on both sides? Can we, mom, dad?" her voice cracked again," to finish this, despite all our differences thank you for being my parents, because you showed me exactly who I don't want to become."

She moved to the drawing of her brother.

"Hi Dave, if you're as busy as usual, you probably won't find out I went missing anytime soon. But as I already said, I'm fine, in a cool place and I even have an opportunity to become a ninja, like the ones from the manga! It wasn't easy to start a life here, but hey, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I'm gonna miss you, big brother. But you know what, forget me, don't search for me, don't try to find out what happened, that would be a waste of time and I think I'll be happy here, in time. Marry some nice woman, have a lots of kids and if you'll have a daughter, don't you dare naming her after me. Goodbye big brother, I belong here now" Violet was crying again, but smiling at the same time

She lit a candle, took the three papers, held them above the flame and watch as the flame took her family away.

"_Hope this is finally the new beginning, Violet"_ she thought

She took the diary again and started drawing a map of the village, or at least the parts she visited and remembered, she smiled while marking the library as "Angry lady's territory"

"_I'll have to get an intermediary if I ever want to borrow any books," _she thought "_and I have to get someone who sees the whole ninja stuff from the other point of view, since Arisu is very anti-ninja. Hope Minato will come again."_

In the morning Violet decided to do the shopping she skipped yesterday, so she bought some groceries along with a recipe book, to learn how to cook local dishes. Then it was time to buy some clothes, which was also problem, she had to modify her style, since she was used to wearing jeans all the time, except some special occasions. So she just chose few trousers of different lengths, few plain t-shirts and a jacket for upcoming winter.

She got an idea on the way back to her flat while she walked past the shop she visited yesterday. She entered and approached the man she spoke to the day before.

"Lost again, young lady?" he asked startling Violet

"No, not this time. I came to ask you something, I'm looking for a job, so I thought I would ask you if you are looking for an employee," she asked hesitantly

"I see, but wouldn't position of a shop assistant be too casual for you?" the man asked

"I'm hardly in a position to choose, I'm sure you've heard my story," she replied

"Yes, I've heard about you. And I have no problem with providing you a chance to work here, come tomorrow at 8," he said

"Thank you, thank you so much, I won't disappoint you," she said happily

When she was thinking about what she just did on the way to her flat, she comforted herself that she won't stay working in a shop her whole life.

At home she tried to cook something from her new book, with disastrous outcome. She spent the time which was left till her interrogation appointment sitting on the top of the mountain drawing the village for one of the plain walls of her flat.

When she thought there was just about an hour left till the appointment she went back to the village, to buy something to eat, and this a real meal. She knew she couldn't afford buying lunch every day if she wanted to save some money, but since she already tried to cook something today, without a good result she had no other choice.

The appointment itself was fine, as usual, Nicole did a great job hiding her memories and Violet became more confident with her lying skills.

Since she was starting he work tomorrow she decided to go to bed early. But before, she wanted to tape the drawing she made today on the wall, so she stood on a chair and carefully chose a perfect place for her work. She would've finished the taping, unfortunately someone rang the doorbell, which startled Violet and caused her to fall from the chair. She landed on her hand but luckily didn't break the bone, it looked only bruised.

She went to the door and before opening them, she asked, just to be sure," who's there?"

"It's me, Arisu," was the answer she highly doubted, since Arisu had no idea where she lived

"I don't think you're the one you're claiming to be, please leave," answered Violet

"C'mon, it's really me, I've come to apologize from discouraging you earlier," the person behind the door said

This made Violet ease up a bit, because either this was really Arisu or someone really clever who heard their conversation and used a henge to look like her new friend, which was unlikely, so she opened the door, inviting Arisu in.

"What caused the loud bang I heard before?" asked Arisu

"Well, you ringing the doorbell caused me to fall from a chair," was the answer

"Oh, what were you doing on a chair?" she asked further

"I was placing a drawing on the wall," Violet answered

"You're an artist?" asked surprised Arisu

"No," Violet smiled, "it's just a hobby and I'm not even good."

"But this says something different," said Arisu with astonishment, picking up the drawing

"How do you know where I live?" Violet changed the topic

"It wasn't that hard, you're quite famous here," she said

"I believe you meant to say infamous," Violet corrected her

Arisu sadly nodded

"Why are you here?" asked Violet

"You told me things I needed to hear, when I needed to hear them the most, you helped me, now I want to help you," she simply answered

"Does that make us friends?" wondered Violet

"Maybe," was the answer

"Do you even want to be my friend?" asked Violet

"Maybe," was again the answer

Violet looked at Arisu, trying to read the background of her answer on her face, but before she managed the girl continued on her own," I don't know you well enough, the rumors could be right, you could be dangerous,"

"And yet you came to my flat, alone, in the evening. So unless you really don't value your life, you came to prove the rumors wrong, therefore you trust my version of the story," Violet judged

"Which I don't exactly know, but never mind," Arisu noted

Violet realized that it was true, whatever she knew about her were just information she heard from the villagers, and god knows what lies have they been spreading. So not to scare of the possible friend standing in front of her Violet decided to tell her the official part of the story, her story.

"Oh, that's awful," was Arisu's commentary when Violet ended telling her story

"Well, thank you very much," said Violet a little bit offended

"I didn't mean the story itself, just the fact you don't remember anything, that's scary and you must be really strong, not to break," she clarified

"You have no idea," Violet muttered

"Look, I'm sorry for what I've told you today," she began but was interrupted

"It's okay," said Violet

"No, it's not, you came to ask me with a good intention, the only think I did was that I told you all the negative stuff, you heard only my prejudice, I quitted my career before it even began and I labelled you weak as I am, which was obviously wrong, you're strong, you're clever and you have the ambition," she said

"Everything you said in the afternoon was right and you don't know me well enough. But I'm officially postponing my decision, I still have the three months, in fact now that I have a job I have even more time and I'll definitely gather more people's opinions," Violet said

"Not a bad plan," commented Arisu

Suddenly it seemed like Arisu had an idea," You can draw, you could help me!" she shouted

"Yes?" asked Violet quite shocked by the sudden outburst

"For a few years now, I've been making some clothes designs, just on paper. The problem is, I can't draw properly, and I have problems with perspective, can't draw a human body properly and so on. But in my head, I have so many cool design, I only need to put them on the paper. Could you help me with that?" she explained her idea

"I'm hardly as creative as you, but I can try," Violet said

Arisu showed her some of the already finished designs, in which Violet just edited few details, then came the hard part, Violet was trying to draw exactly what Arisu described, but it took unimaginable effort to just draw what Arisu meant without using her fantasy to finish those projects. When they finished, Violet had finally had time to look at the things she was drawing. She was impressed, the designs were quite extraordinary, but in a positive way, that girl really had a talent and Violet just hoped that it won't end just with these paper drafts.

"Do you have a sewing machine?" asked Violet

"Yes, I do, but I don't have enough money for the fabrics if you're asking why are those still just drawings" she clarified her situation

"I see…So why don't you get a job like me?" wondered Violet

"I couldn't, since my parents thought I'm a ninja. And now, I haven't recuperated myself from the sudden changes yet, but I'm planning to look for some job tomorrow,"

"I wish you good luck," said Violet, smiling and giving Arisu thumbs up

With that Arisu decided to head home, since it was already late, the fact which upset Violet, since she wanted to go to bed early.

The next day and the following were the same Violet woke up, went to work, which consisted mainly of refilling the merchandise, helping the customers and keeping the shop clean. Some days, after work some met Arisu (who still hasn't found a job) to help her with her designs. Then of course her favorite, the really annoying interrogation the rest of the days she spent in her flat reading the books brought to her by Arisu. They weren't exactly the types she liked, but better than nothing

/

It was a week after their last meeting (she thought, her days were all so monotone that they started blending in with each other) when Minato came to her flat again, this time by door.

"I heard you've been quite busy," he stated

"Heard from whom?" she asked

"Your guards," he answered

"I almost forgot about them," she realized, "give my regards to them,"

"You know they can hear you, right?" he asked with an amused voice

She smiled and waved towards the window, which caused Minato to laugh

"How's your job? And why did you cut your three-month vacation" he asked after he stopped laughing

"It's fine and I cut it, because I would die of boredom sooner," she replied

"So you rejected the option of becoming a shinobi?" Minato asked curiously

"Is it just me or are you really disappointed?" she asked

"Well, you have potential and you didn't seem as a shop assistant type to me," he answered

"Did you come to doubt my choice?" She snapped

"What's the matter, I didn't mean to upset you," he defended himself

"Look, I established some routine in my life, then you come after a week and revive all the doubts," she explained

"Then maybe your decision wasn't as solid as you think if a single sentence can bring back the doubts," he said

"Yes, yes I know but what's the alternative, I really don't want to kill people, and I would love to live a long life and…" she stopped," can I ask you a question, Namikaze-san?" she asked

"First, only Minato is okay, and yes you can," he said

"How do you manage…To kill all those people but remain yourself, remain sane?" she asked

"That's what this is about, you're afraid of the guilt. So as a newly graduated genin, you tell yourself you had no other option that it was either you or him and you feel sorry but know you would be dead if he wasn't. Then gradually you leave those excuses and start finding something or someone you want to protect. And even though in time the killing becomes easier it never is truly easy, "he answered

"Something to protect, sounds so noble. The thing I was really afraid of is that you start enjoying the killing, "she said

"If you do enjoy the killing then there's something wrong with you, "he commented, „any changes in your plans? "He asked

"I don't know...There's still too many things...For example a friend told me that if I become a ninja I surely won't live to celebrate my 20th birthday, "she said

"Yes, I heard about your friend. What makes you think you're safe here, you could stumble on a stairs and break your neck, stumble outside and hit your head, cut yourself and bleed out..."he said?

"Yeah, but how probable is that? "She doubted

"It is not impossible and that is enough. And you know, I don't think you would be able to become a genin before this war ends, during the peace time, the risks go slightly down, "he said

"Slightly, and who guarantees you there won't be another war? "She asked

"Okay I understand now, it's far too unknown for you, isn't it? "He said

"Maybe, I'll think about it, "She answered

"Well think fast, you can't join the academy in the middle of a school year, "he said

"Wait, did you say academy, you expect me to join the kids? That would be embarrassing. And self-studying is fine by me..." she said with a shocked voice

"No way, you need to get the basics and you need to get them right, you can self-study after you graduate, "he said

"If that's the case, I think I'm comfortable with working in the shop, "she smiled

"Right, "he said

Violet was left with her doubts once again. She decided to visit the person in her subconscious to get the final advice.

"Nicole?" she called as she didn't see anyone

"I expected you to come sooner, but you just have to prove yourself you're able to have the most boring job in the world, didn't you?" Said quietly the person behind Violet

Violet turned around to face the girl, "Yes, you're probably right, "

"You want to prove you can ignore you impossible dream, which is suddenly not that impossible as it was before, "she said

""Except this is no dream, it's far too dangerous, "Violet explained

"Since when are we cowards? You want acceptance, as a shinobi you'll have a chance to earn it. Nobody cares about shop assistants. And unless you want to play a hero, there's a small probability you'll die, and let me remind you that shop assistants don't usually save people, "Nicole said

"Once again someone tells me what to do, I'm sick of that! And even as a ninja I'm surely going to knock on Madara's door and easily kill him, so he could not take Obito. Or I could jump under that rock myself, why not? "Violet shouted

"Telling you what to do, really? No, you have doubts and we are presenting our opinions, so don't label yourself as the poor lost victim, when everyone you asked is trying to help you! You asked three people, three people gave you their answer, now think of your answer," Nicole scolded her

Violet nodded and feeling this conversation was over she decided to leave

"And Violet, I have a feeling you're severely underestimating our skills, "sounded in her head as she woke up

Weeks passed in the same routine. By now, Violet had saved up enough money to start changing the furnishing of her flat. Arisu had also found a job and now was saving up as well, so she could open her own shop, since she had some of her clothes sewn at home. Violet was starting to believe she truly accepted this place as her new home, which didn't mean the place accepted her as well, the most of the people were still sending her glares and sometimes there were those like the librarian, nothing else. Well that was true till one December evening.

Violet was going from work late, because she had to do the stocktaking. It was already dark, so she was going rather quickly. Unfortunately she didn't notice a man who put his leg in front of her so she would trip over it, which of course happened. Violet first thought it was some kind of accident, but then she heard the man say," oh look what we got here, if it isn't Hokage's little pet-spy," the others standing around laughed at that

"_Why is this keep happening to me?!"_ though Violet

She tried to get up, but was send quickly back down by a powerful punch. She knew she could run, but since she had bad experience with that and they already tightly surrounded her she chose to stay lying and pretend to be unconscious, hoping they would leave her alone. Unfortunately judging by their reactions, they weren't just going to leave her there. Just when she started preparing herself for another blow, someone arrived to stop the attackers. Violet realized it must be the guards. When two of them grabbed her arms to pick her up, she hissed with pain, her left wrist was hanging in a rather odd angle after she fell on it.

"Finally you make yourself useful," she muttered as they dragged her to the hospital

In a hospital she was told she has to wait till the morning to get her wrist fixed. It was understandable, it was war time, they surely had more severe things to do than fixing an injured wrist. What she didn't like was that she had to stay in a hospital overnight, they were saying something about hitting her head, so they would keep her there, just to be sure.

So now she was lying on a hospital bed, cotton wool tucked inside her nose to stop the bleeding, her hand in a not-painful position, thinking about how embarrassing this whole situation was. The thing is she was absolutely hopeless when it came to fighting or self-defense, once she couldn't even defended herself against a small dog.

She fell asleep quite easily, only shrugged few times, when she leaned on the painful wrist. In the morning a nurse woke her up, asked her how was she feeling and then told her not to fall asleep again, because someone will come to see the wrist. The doctor, well the medic ninja came in 30 minutes, greeted her, asked her what happened and then began to scan her hand. This was something, Violet had to get used to, no x-ray, just the green chakra. "Your wrist is dislocated," announced the medic ninja. Back in the world Violet came from this would mean quite lot of trouble, maybe even a surgery and then having the hand in some sort of splint for a long time, however now that she was in here, she had a feeling it won't be such a problem. She noticed that the medic started healing the wrist. It wasn't painful, but still quite uncomfortable and a little disgusting as the wrist slowly moved from the unnatural position to the right one. It didn't take long and the injury was healed, the medic bandaged it and told Violet to keep it immobilized for a few days and that she can leave the hospital.

The whole walk home Violet felt kind of depressed it was obvious that that last night wasn't the last attack on her, even though she comforted herself with the fact she's being watched by the ANBU, it didn't help, since she had a feeling that last night they weren't exactly rushing to her rescue. Coming home she stopped in front of a mirror to see the damage done to her face. It wasn't as bad as she expected, there was just a bruise on her right cheek, close to the nose. "What've you done to anybody, Violet?" she asked herself leaning towards the mirror and banging her head into it. "Why is this all happening to me? To make me stronger? This won't make me stronger, I can't take their hate, this will only force me to go back to the mountain and jump down! "


	12. 12 Nicole's chance

**Previously:**

"What've you done to anybody, Violet?" she asked herself leaning towards the mirror and banging her head into it. "Why is this all happening to me? To make me stronger? This won't make me stronger, I can't take their hate, this will only force me to go back to the mountain and jump down! "

**Could it be real? Chapter 12**

Before Violet could continue with her complaining she was dragged to the world inside her head. It was obvious Nicole called her, she was now standing right in front of her looking angry.

"I'm sick of your never-ending whimpering!" she grabbed Violet's shoulders and shook with her

"I'm sorry, but if you haven't noticed the life out there isn't actually easy,"

"That's exactly it! Nobody likes me, it isn't easy, I want this to end… Will you actually ever stop pitying yourself?" Nicole said loudly

"It's easy to criticize when you're still inside and don't have to deal with the problems! Just say, what should I do Miss Clever?" Violet said with a sarcastic voice

"Change," came the simple answer

Violet was now getting a bit impatient, "change what?"

"Wrong question," said calmly Nicole

"Then spit it out already! I'm tired of you pretending to be clever," Violet snapped

"You should change yourself," stated Nicole, ignoring Violet comment.

"So out of all people, I'm the one who should change, that's funny," Violet doubted Nicole's suggestion.

"When you think about it, it's extremely logical, you're no longer in a world when your biggest problem was malfunctioning Wi-Fi. And yes, the world's gonna destroy you, if you don't adapt. You were the one singing odes to this "new life", then start it as a completely new person," suggested Nicole

"Good idea, but I'm pretty satisfied with my current personality," Violet said

"Please tell me that's a joke. Right now you are, let's see, impatient, when you talk to someone you know you get angry easily, if it's anyone unknown, you're shy and let the person tell anything to you, you're annoyingly self-pitying and tend to blame others for your mistakes and those are just the traits that came to my mind immediately,"

"Oh, right," said startled Violet, "but is it even possible to change one's personality?" she asked

"We don't know unless we find out," smile Nicole," I suggest you to start with self-confidence,"

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that?" asked Violet

"You need to get into position of strength, meaning you should work on your self-defense, also learn to act confidently even if you are not," advised Nicole

"I could try that," considered Violet," wait, we're the same, so why does it look those traits don't apply on you?" she wondered

"I thought you noticed that, since the day we came here I began to differ from you, began to develop some sort of individuality," Nicole explained

"Could you theoretically replace me?" asked Violet, scared a little

"If I were the stronger one, I could, but I won't try to do that, unless your plans differ from mine drastically, so carry on with being a whimpering kid and you'll enjoy my little kingdom," Nicole answered

"And would you like to? Would you like to be in control?" asked Violet

"Yes…," said Nicole carefully

"Then you're welcome to try, change us, you have one day," Violet said

Nicole wasn't sure whether this was some kind of revenge for the previous criticism or if Violet's intention were honest, either way she was going to use this change to show her how should she change. She looked at Violet once more and received a reassuring nod, then she left her realm for the first time. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Breathing felt so unnatural and annoying, but being in a living body felt amazing in general. Because she had only 24 hours she decided not to waste a second, she got out of her flat and ran to the library.

She entered the building and looked around. She saw what she wanted to see, the rude librarian, she was going to show Violet how she should deal with people such as her. She ignored the librarian's stare, for now and went further. In a short time the woman crossed her path," you dare to come here again, filth?" she snapped. "I'm sorry, but I do not remember my parents naming me filth, it's Ford-san to you," she smiled at her. If it was even possible, the librarian looked even more furious now. "I see someone already showed you, you're not welcomed here," she smirked noticing Violet's wrist and face. " Yes, they did and if you know this, you should also know that they weren't able to go further, because of the ANBU who are keep trailing me," Nicole said, smiling at the change of the woman's expression. "Now, if you're not gonna help me find the book I'm seeking, you should return to your post," Nicole said. "Help you? I would help you only to the grave," she smirked, but walked away. Nicole was satisfied, she knew this wasn't the last time she met this woman, but she managed to show her she's not someone who can easily be bullied. She didn't bother looking for some book about self-defense, she picked a book called "The basics of Taijutsu" and realized she killed two birds with one stone, Violet will get some ways to defend herself and it might also help her to finally admit she wants to become a ninja.

Nicole really liked the book, the stances and moves were properly explained, so even an absolute beginner like herself would understand and there were also some tips for workout before starting the taijutsu training itself.

"I've seen you many times Violet, but I've never realized that your hair color is so awful, you should find a hairdresser really soon" Nicole commented seeing her reflection in the mirror. "Could you please navigate me to where your friend lives, I wasn't paying much attention and I don't want to waste time being lost," Nicole asked mentally. "That depends on why do you want to see her, I hope you don't intend to tell her she's not worth of being a friend of my new self-confident self, cause that would be really rude, I like her," Violet answered, as a voice in her head. "Oh, don't worry, I just want to use her skills," answered Nicolle. "What skills?" asked Violet, scared a little? "Weren't you paying attention, she went to the academy, she has to know some basic taijutsu and learning from the book is nice, but you'll need a real opponent, punching and kicking the air's not ideal," Nicole explained her intentions. "Who the hell said I'm going to learn taijutsu? „Violet opposed. "Did the few hours in the void caused you some memory lapses? I did and just to remind you, I could keep this body dear purple haired schizophrenic." Said Nicole.

"Schizophrenic?" Violet didn't understand

"Don't tell me you didn't realize the dual personality…" said irritated Nicole

"I don't think psychological terms can describe this situation," said Violet

"Why do we tend to bother talking about unimportant stuff, just navigate me already" said Nicole, considering the conversation over. Violet didn't want to argue with her longer, so she just fulfilled her wish and lead her to Arisu's home. Nicole went to the door of her family's flat and knocked. The person who opened the door was not quite the person she expected, but she didn't let it disturb her so she politely asked,"I've come to see Arisu, Arisu Masako, I have a feeling she lives here,"

"And you are?" snapped the man ignoring her previous statement

"Ford, Ford Violet, sir," she answered calmly

Anger flashed in the man's face, "I should've known she met someone like you when she started opposing us, you stay away from my daughter!"

"Oh, I think it's too late for fixing thing, SIR. What she did was right and now when I see you, I was just reassured she did the right thing. You should respect her! If I do recall it correctly she told me you wanted her to be the first ninja in your family, she finished the academy, which means she already achieved more than you!"

"How dare you insult me and my ways in my house!?" he shouted

"Technically this is not your house, only a flat and I'm standing outside," she smirked and stepped back as she expected this to be enough for the man and prepared for an aggressive respond, luckily he was so slow that she had enough time to get out from the reach of his fist.

"You know, you seem to have anger management problems," she noted causing the man to get angrier, if it was even possible. Nicole stepped aside again as he lashed out his arm again, this time with much severe consequences, since there were stares behind the stop where Nicole was standing and now there was nothing which could stop him from falling. Violet hidden inside froze at the similarity of this situation to one she's already been in, but this time it was different, he deserved it, but still she was angry with Nicole, she shouldn't have allowed her to provoke the man and causing him fall from the stairs in the process. She certainly wasn't in position to cause trouble, if the man goes to the authorities she'll be in trouble.

The loud bang caused by Arisu's father landing at the bottom of the stairs alerted Arisu, who was now outside the flat staring at Violet as well as her father, who was already trying to get up.

"What in the world happened here?" asked the shocked girl

While Violet would panic and would not be able to put together a sentence which make sense, Nicole remained absolutely calm, even smirked in quite evil way and casually said," I came to visit you, but this hideous creature wouldn't let me, he tried attack me, but wasn't successful and ended like this," she turned and pointed towards the man with a grimace of pain,"ouch". Arisu stared at her with horror in her eyes and hurried to check if her father was okay. "You should've stayed back, not start a fight with him, you have no idea what will be the consequences!" she hissed in Nicole's ear. She then led her father back to the flat and before he could start complaining she shut the door, grabbed Nicole's arm and dragged her away from the house as well as from the sight of people whose attention has been drawn to the hallway drama. Arisu made sure there was no one around, "What were you trying to achieve? Making a scene, nearly crippling my father, just because you have problems doesn't mean you have to cause them to others!" she yelled

"The only one making a scene is you," noted Nicole

"I was mistaken in you, I thought you were different," Arisu said, being visibly disappointed by Violet's behavior

"Huh? And what did you think of me?" asked Nicole

"I thought you knew your place!" hissed Arisu

"Remind me, where exactly is my place?" spat out Nicole

"You stayed alive, because you managed to somehow soften the Hokage, but you're not invincible, there are dozens of people waiting for a chance to get to you, from what I've heard, you've already met some of your "fans" and yet you're starting another conflict not even a day after you've been beaten. I'm telling this to you as a friend, I think, you need to lay low," pleaded Arisu

"You concern is touching but I don't plan to be afraid and stay out of sight my whole life," said coldly Nicole

"Then it won't be a long life Violet," she said gloomily

"Maybe," she considered," but what about you, why are you so afraid of your father, why don't you stand up against him properly?"

"How could I, when I still live under his roof?" answered solemnly Arisu

"These are his words, not yours Arisu. Find your own place then," Nicole suggested patting depressed Arisu's shoulder

"Where else could I live, I can't afford my own place, as for living with someone? I'm sure you've noticed I don't have many friends," she looked up to see Nicole raise her hand cheerfully as a volunteer," living with you? No offense, but that would be a social suicide, I would be treated the same as you and that wouldn't really improve my situation," she explained

"Your bad," said Nicole

"Anyway, what did you need, I'm sure you didn't just come to worsen my situation," asked Arisu

"I need your help," said Nicole and watched as Arisu's face changed from depressed to curious, "Would you please teach me how to fight?"

"With your current changes, why does this not surprise me? So you are joining the academy and you want to be a nerd?" joked Arisu

"No, I just want to be ready, if some of my "fans" show up again," Nicole explained

"But why me, why not ask your blond ninja friend, he's quite famous you know, so he must be pretty good," Arisu said

"Well, first I'm not sure he's my friend, second I don't think he would has enough free time to help me and third I want you as my teacher," Nicole almost thought she saw Arisu blush

"Okay, but still, I'm just a beginner and I'm not good at explaining," Arisu said

"Don't worry, just attack me and tell me, how to deflect," said Nicole, widely grinning

"This is wrong," said Arisu, "THIS is how it starts, at first you seek only self-defense, than you agree with entering the academy and eventually you get killed. I don't want to have your blood on my hands," Arisu worried

"So it's better to get beaten on a regular basis, then die sometime in the future?" asked Nicole with bitterness in her voice.

"I saw you today, you can win a fight without even touching your opponent," Arisu opposed

"There won't be stairs every time, look if you don't want to help me, I get it, just tell me and don't come up with excuses," said Nicole

"I do not make excuses, I'm just trying to show you what's better for you. But if you really want my help, I'll help you, we'll meet tomorrow in front of my house at 5," said Arisu

At first Nicole wanted to complain about "Arisu knows what's good for Violet" but she skipped it, since she needed her, "I hope you meant PM," said Nicole with dread rising inside her

"No, AM, see you tomorrow, I still have some things to do," said to Nicole's dismay Arisu

"Hey Arisu," called Nicole the already leaving girl,"sorry for the thing with your father," Arisu turned her head sadly nodded and walked away, leaving Nicole alone, in a forest, only now Nicole had a chance to look around and examine the place Arisu dragged her to, she just hoped she would be able to find a way back, because if she can't it was surely Arisu's revenge.

"Hah, did I really think I would find a way back, how foolish of me," she ironically upon realizing she couldn't remember the way," Okay I give up, I know you guys like to stay hidden, but could please throw, I don't know a twig in a direction the village is," Nicole addressed the hidden guards, who were surely there and Nicole could even closer determine their location. When no response came she shouted, "okay, you wanna play hide-and-seek, I'll uncover one of you and ask personally, what do you say?" suddenly a kunai landed closely behind her, "Someone here doesn't know what a twig is and it's not me, but thanks anyway," she said as she finally found the right direction.

Sometime after coming back to her flat she realized she should have a word with the guards, more specifically she wanted to talk to them. Since Violet's flat was on the top floor she assumed they were stationed on the rooftop and probably the balcony, that was unless they hung on the window ledge all day. She found the stairs to the rooftop pretty easily. When she got up she saw one guard standing on the edge, looking down at her window. Judging by the long hair and figure it was a woman. She rapidly turned around as she noticed another person present.

"Relax, it's just the very person you're obliged to watch," Nicole said, raising her arms in a conceding gesture. The guard didn't move, just observed the surroundings to determine whether Violet was plotting something.

"You can't talk with me?" asked curiously Nicole

"Talking would only make us lose focus," she answered abruptly

"Well, thank you for saving me yesterday," Nicole said what she needed to say

"We're not here to protect you from others, we're here to keep tabs on you," the ANBU snapped

"No, you misunderstood, that wasn't irony, I meant it, yes they've beaten me, but if you weren't there, I would've ended much worse," Nicole explained

"Whatever, now get back to your flat or I'll arrest you," she said

Nicole said what she wanted to say so there were no more reasons to stay on the rooftop.

"What's that? Is that what being tired means?" Nicole asked herself when she yawned. She decided to end her day in control now, the body needed rest for tomorrow. Before going to sleep she went to her subconscious, where Violet impatiently waited to get back control of her body

What the hell were you doing, you've only caused me more trouble today Nicole, I'm not you, I can't deal with the mess you've made

"I think you can, or rather you should, there's no running away," said casually Nicole

"And that's exactly it, you can laugh face to face to danger. And I saw the major difference between us today, we both have No skills of self-defense but in a place where I would take another blow, you used your cleverness to predict what he's gonna do and solved the situation without getting scratched," shouted Violet, hoping Nicole would ask her to let her be in control for one more day, so she could set everything right

"This is what you think? Let me remind you that no matter how we differ we're still one same person, what I'm capable of, you're as well. Just because you say you can't doesn't mean you really cannot. You think I wasn't scared? The man scared the hell out of me, but I endured it for little longer and played along. Remember, what I can do, you can as well, in time, it's obvious you won't change overnight but I think I gave you a solid start, no need to thank me. You cannot decide on your own, there's two of us, so it has to be a compromise, no way I'm letting you make your incredibly boring decisions," explained Nicole

"In the end you reached your goals," muttered Violet

"Oh yes, Violet soon-to-be super kunoichi," Nicole said, smirking evilly

"Wait, you haven't talked me into that!" exclaimed Violet

"Yet, yet..." laughed Nicole and pushed Violet back into consciousness.

"I would love to be like her," thought Violet before she fell asleep.

Her sleep was interrupted by Nicole screaming inside her head in the morning, it was still very dark outside and it took a while till Violet realized Nicole set up a training meeting with Arisu at 5, 5AM. This was far too brutal for Violet, she's never woken up before 6 AM and now it was roughly 4 in the morning. Violet considered having a shower, but since she was sure she was going to get sweaty and dirty during the training she skipped that. She had a quick breakfast, put on some durable warm clothes and went to the meeting place. Arisu was already standing there, looking a bit nervous, Violet presumed it was because of her father.

"Good morning," greeted Arisu as she saw Violet getting near

"Yeah, this is cruel you know," Violet noted, while yawning

"Get used to it," Arisu commanded

"Yes madam," Violet said ironically

"Now, we'll run, I'm setting the pace, if you won't be able to keep up you'll do extra sit-ups, since you can't do push-ups with the wrist," Arisu said

"How considerate of you," muttered Violet. It was a little bit scary how she changed into a strict coach

Arisu started running and Violet failed to notice, which was a real problem, since the pace was already pretty insane. If Violet remembered correctly from yesterday, Nicole went this way from the forest, which was probably also the place they were headed. The streets were empty apart from some early walkers, everything that was left to focus on was correct breathing and keeping up with ever growing pace.

When they arrived to the spot Arisu's chosen Violet collapsed on the ground and was trying to catch her breath. "You're insane," laughed Violet," and I'm insane too, agreeing with this,"

"It took us 10 minutes, I want it to be 8 tomorrow. As for today, it's 80 sit-ups for you," Arisu announced

Violet groaned but as soon as she was ready she put her feet under a conveniently fallen tree and started doing the sit-ups, only gaining a reminder that she's too slow from Arisu. Since it was impossible for Violet to exercise faster, Arisu added her 20 more sit-up.

"Can I go home now?" asked Violet upon finishing assigned exercises

"Home? This was only a warm-up," laughed to Violet's dismay Arisu

Now it came to the real "fight", Arisu put on some special soft gloves, so her hits wouldn't hurt that much. Violet knew that as she was right now, she had no chance fighting Arisu head-on, she chose to try Nicole's technique, observe and use her surrounding, but also observe Arisu's movements and imitate them, to actually learn something new.

Needless to say, it didn't work out very well, Violet noted that first of all she should try to learn how to observe everything, she was disappointed, she thought when they told her she was a sensory type, I meant automatically she had observing skills, sadly not. So right now, Arisu was punching her and Violet was watching Arisu punching her. Every now and then Arisu stopped and gave Violet some tips and showed her some movements and stances, nevertheless, the effect was minimal.

"Look, Violet unlike you, I'm patient, but you're just standing there, not moving. If you won't move, this is a waste of time," Arisu said

"Sorry, I'm trying, learning something new always took me time," lied Violet, she's never been a slow learner, but she didn't know what to tell Arisu, she didn't know why she didn't pick up any moves, it felt like something inside her mind was restraining her, but this time it wasn't Nicole. They kept practicing for a while, but Violet had to excuse herself, since she reached her limit, she thanked Arisu for being patient with her, set up a meeting for the next day and went home, this time without getting lost. Luckily she still had a time for a shower, before going to work. Unfortunately even the hot shower didn't do much help to her sore muscles. Her boss was quite surprised she arrived, telling her he expected she would take some time to recuperate, which meant the news of her being attacked really reached everyone. Violet realized that this was bad, it could inspire other people to attack her as well, or maybe not, if she avoid dark alleys and being outside in the evening, everything will just fine, probably. She sighed and decided to let it go, since there was nothing she could do anyway and instead focus on her work.

"You're young, you shouldn't be worrying that much, justice will get those who attack you and I have a feeling you'll be also able to get them soon enough," told her the shop owner upon seeing her deep in her thoughts

Violet chuckled and sadly smiled at him

"And I just want to remind you, nobody holds you here, you can quit whenever you want," he added.

Violet looked at him with confusion, "why are you telling me that?"

"You never complain, but I can see it in your eyes, you want to mean something, you're seeking adventure and you'll hardly find it in a shop," the man said gently

"I know, but fulfilling my dreams is too dangerous, I'd rather stay here and lived to the old age," Violet stated

The man chuckled,"oh young lady, don't repeat my mistakes. You know, I used to be like you, when I was young, I wanted to achieve something, but I kept persuading myself it's too dangerous and postponing it, I thought I have a lot of time for everything and here we are, I'm old and everything I achieved is this insignificant shop. Now that I look back, I would rather die at twenty, than live with regrets and images of what could be. Follow your dreams, before it's too late and die without regrets."

Violet wanted to assure him his shop is not insignificant, but then she realized he might be lying, whatever he was planning to do had to be big, if it caused him regret the way he lived his life. But before she could say something the man went back to the storage room, leaving her to sort things she just heard inside her head.

A week of tough trainings passed and Violet still didn't make much of a progress, but on the other hand Arisu still hasn't given up on her, which she was really grateful for. As for her relationship with the villagers, they kept staring at her and sometimes shouted some insults, but luckily nothing violent. She also changed her favorite hiding spot from the top of the Hokage mountain to the forest where she was training with Arisu. She would really love to just sit on a branch and relax, but no matter how hard she tried she wasn't able to climb the tree, well she wasn't able to climb any tree. In the end she just sat on the ground and told herself she's lucky there's not any snow. She took her diary and started scribbling her latest thoughts, however was interrupted by a sound of a snapping twig. She immediately sprung up to face the possible danger. In the best-case scenario it was just some animal, in the worst case, someone had followed her and now was coming to attack her. She decided not to leave it to a chance and ran away.


	13. 13 The best friend

Running she turned her head to see if someone was following her. Unfortunately as she turned her head she lost a view of what lies in front of her and in her full speed crashed into a tree.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you that much," said a known voice behind her. She stopped rubbing her sore shoulder and turned around to see smiling Minato there.

"But you still meant to scare me?" she asked with an offended voice

"I merely wanted to see how you would react," he defended himself

Violet's eyes lit with realization," you stepped on that twig intentionally! Why in the world did you want to see my reaction anyway?"

"I heard you were undergoing some training," he replied casually

"Then you must've also heard it isn't going very well," she laughed

"What have you expected? That you'll beat us all in a week?" he mocked her

"No, but I expected at least some progress, but something and I feel it's in my mind doesn't allow me to use the moves I managed to remember," she tried to explain her problem

"You're afraid," he stated

"I'm not afraid,_"_ she said, giving him an offended look," I want to learn how to fight," she noticed she said "how to fight" instead of "self-defense".

"I didn't mean it like that, you're afraid you're going to like the fighting and become just like those who attacked you, moreover you would probably have the answer to the question that's been bothering you," he explained

"Makes sense," she noted," how did you know?"

"I saw your training session this morning, but it's quite obvious anyway," he said

"Well, thank you very much, I've been trying to find what's wrong with no luck," she said laughing ironically

"Now you know, you only have to realize there's nothing to be afraid of," he said

"Do you realize I don't even have to answer the haunting question whether I become or don't become a shinobi, I already have a job, so the three-month term is already irrelevant," she said

"I have a feeling you're not a person who could just let it go," he noted

"That's right, but now, I think I can let it go, I have the answer," she said confidently

"And?" Asked Minato surprised by her sudden announcement. Right now, he wasn't really sure what will she say, she could say no and keep her job in the shop because she was disappointed by the results of training, but she could still say yes, because after the time he's spent with her, he knew she wasn't a person who could sit tight for a longer time.

"I have the answer but I'm not ready to give it yet," she smirked

"I should've expected something like that," laughed Minato

"It was nice to have a chat, but it's getting dark, I should head home," she said a little worried

"If you afraid of dark that much, I could accompany you," he offered

"I'm not afraid of the dark…" she said

"Yeah, I know, I heard what happened," he said

"Well, even a bad experience is an experience after all," she said cheerfully

Violet decided to accept his offer and left him accompany her home, it wasn't completely dark yet, but she felt safer and she was also in no mood for escaping someone again, since the first try ended pretty comically.

"Thank you for dropping by," she said when they arrived to the building her flat was in

"I had to check if you're not doing anything suspicious," he said.

"I think you just insulted the ANBU guards," she laughed.

"Don't tell anyone," he said laughing and left.

Violet still didn't know what she should think of the man, he made jokes, acted like an idiot, but he was Minato Namikaze, the future Hokage. She noticed he tried to convince her to become a shinobi several times. Could he be trusted? The last thing Violet wanted was to become someone's puppet.

"Afraid of liking the violence, someone here is a coward," laughed Nicole

"Totally agreed, I'm a coward," agreed Violet

"Am I allowed to hear what your decision is? Asked Nicole curiously

At first Violet didn't get what decision did she mean, but it occurred to her quickly and frankly she wasn't sure whether she should tell her, since she didn't tell Minato. Nicole who saw her hesitation encouraged her not to be shy and tell her, since she couldn't tell anyone.

"Yes, let's give my boring life some adventure," said Violet

"The man in the shop changed your mind, didn't he?" asked Nicole, being seemingly happy about Violet's decision.

Violet nodded instead of an answer and explained, that living her life in regrets scared her more than dying at a young age.

"It would be truly embarrassing if you didn't defeat that illogical fear of yours. Shinobi who cannot fight sounds lame," Nicole laughed, earning a stern look from the other girl who still wasn't sure if she could deal with hurting other people.

Next morning Violet went to her meeting with Arisu, as usual, only this time she felt she's going to break the incapability to defend herself and show Arisu she's been watching her carefully.

Arisu started every single one of their matches with a punch to her right shoulder. Violet concluded the best defense would be to duck, however despite the fact she was completely sure she'll be able to at least try to defend herself, the fight went down as usual, Violet was getting beaten by her opponent and as usual Arisu stopped when she concluded Violet wasn't going to attack.

"Wait," she shouted between her loud breaths," one more time please, I can do it now!" she pleaded.

Arisu gave her a curious look, but positioned herself into a fighting stance.

"_Okay Violet, you'll be joining the academy soon, so you can like the fighting a little now."_ She prepared herself for the fight.

Arisu began with the strike to her shoulder again, however this time, Violet ducked, causing Arisu's eyes to widen by the surprise. Violet tried to use the element of surprise to hit Arisu's stomach, unfortunately her astonishment didn't paralyze her for long enough and she was able to avoid Violet's hit and kicked her legs, causing her to lose her balance. Violet was starting to think nothing changed, but Arisu surprised her.

"Great! You even tried to attack, but you must remember that attacking doesn't make you invincible and you must never forget to guard yourself," she lectured, "okay, one more time," she added waiting for Violet to stand up.

This time, it was much harder for Violet, because Arisu was no longer attacking in the same way she did before. Violet's sloppy defense wasn't able to protect her completely, but it was better than nothing. Right now, she lacked speed and strength. She also had to get used to the opponent's speed, since it was impossible for her to perceive Arisu's movements. She was sure a lot of practice could fix that. Now she was prepared to work harder than ever. If she really has to go to the academy, she certainly won't spend there long years. After all Violet only needed to learn the ninja stuff.

"Wait, is there some sort of system is your moves?" asked Violet, apparently interested how exactly was Arisu fighting, since her fighting consisted of random kicks and punches.

"Yes, there is, it's a style, that's a chain of specifics moves, used according to enemy's movements. I know only the basic style taught at Academy, but there are many more. Some people know more styles and combine them, or even create their own. Generally the less you copy the textbook, the better chances you have, but you should really start with the basic style, before creating your own, since your attacks are inefficient, you use attacks based on user strength, but you lack the strength. Knowing your skills is one thing, using them wisely is another," explained Arisu looking at Violet, seeing the determination in her eyes she added, "you know, I think I was wrong."

"In what?" asked Violet, still thinking about the previous fighting-styles lecture.

"No matter how terrible your skills are right now, you will make a great shinobi," she said, shocking Violet.

"I didn't say I'll become a shinobi," said Violet.

"You didn't, but you wanted it from the beginning, only the fear's slowed your decision. Now it's obvious you've made your choice, the things you want me to teach you are much more than ordinary self-defense. Now that I see you trying, it makes me believe you can be a decent shinobi," she explained

"You've turned into a philosopher," smiled Violet

"You're not the only one who can think spy-girl," Arisu was calling her like that from time to time, but unlike the villagers she meant it only as a joke, so Violet stopped minding it.

The rest of the time left till the both girls had to go to work spent Arisu teaching Violet the basic stances and attacks, Violet considered it incredibly boring, she was always the kind of person who starts the game without reading the manual, hoping she will get the rulers from the playing itself. On the other hand fighting wasn't a game and if she manages to graduate from the academy, she will face opponents more dangerous than just raging villagers.

"Hey Arisu, what do you do after work?" Violet asked suddenly on their way back to the village, getting an idea. She felt she needed to feel like an ordinary teenage girl for a moment. From the moment she came here, she became much more responsible, but tonight she wanted to do something childish, something what ordinary girls back in the world she came from did, preferably with her friend.

"Nothing, probably, why are you asking?" Arisu replied curiously.

"I thought we could have a girls' night, if you wanted. You could come over, then we could go shopping," she was interrupted by Arisu's sudden burst of laughter.

"Shopping? I don't think either of us has money for that," she laughed

"Fair point, window shopping then," Violet admitted.

"What shopping?" Arisu asked not understanding Violet's proposal.

"Window shopping, that's when you look at the stuff, without any intention to buy it," Violet clarified her plan.

"Sound dull," noted Arisu

"Yeah, I know, you're the great fashion designer, ordinary shops must disgust you. So what if do fast window shopping, then we go back to my place and you could design some cool ninja clothes for me, what do you say?" Violet presented her complete plan for the evening.

"That sounds great, deal. I'll come to your place as soon as I finish my work," Arisu said before they separated to get ready before starting their duties.

The whole day, Violet was looking forward for the evening. She's never done something like that before, she never invited a friend to her house and she never went shopping with anyone beside her mother.

Arisu came soon after the sun's set. Violet expected her sooner, but it turned out her boss was quite a slave driver, forcing his employees to stay at work long after the working hours, without paying any extra money, Violet often wondered how can she put up with that, unfortunately she didn't have much of a choice, since she was the same age as Violet without any proper education in certain domain.

The first of all they went for some food. Violet didn't expect to Arisu laugh at her skills of using chopsticks, Violet's meal was already cold by the time she stopped lecturing her how to hold them.

"You really don't remember where you're from Vi?" Arisu brought up a more serious topic.

Violet sighed, she hoped she didn't doubt her," no I don't and honestly it doesn't matter anymore, wherever I come from, it's gone, this is my home now."

"Still, it sounds horrible," Arisu said.

"It is, it feels like having the past 15 years of your life stolen," Violet tried to come up with a description that would fit the feelings someone who forgot about his past could have.

Apparently this satisfied Arisu's curiosity and she questioned her no further.

"What's your story?" asked Violet.

"You already know it, there's nothing interesting about it," Arisu stated.

"Believe it or not, I think I know it only roughly," Violet insisted.

"Okay, well my early childhood was ordinary, the same childhood as every civilian child has," she started

"Could you elaborate that a bit, not from here, remember?" interrupted her Violet.

"Right, till the age of three I was staying at home with mother, after my third birthday I started attending the kindergarten, my mother started working again, she's a nurse and my father is a butcher. Then if I was allowed at the age of six, I would go to the civilian school where I would later choose my future profession and become someone's apprentice. But as you already know my father wanted me to be the first ninja in our family. He had no idea what path he set to me, I had no idea what it meant to be a shinobi, I had no preparation at all. I had to work all day and all night just to have marks that would allow me to pass, it took me really a long time to get to the graduation class. It was a surprise that I actually managed to graduate, fortunately I didn't have to become a genin officially, I agreed with the teacher that it would be for the best if I devote myself to something else. Since then, I kept it secret from my family, pretending to go on missions, go training with my team, but eventually father found out and that's where you came in,"

"You know, we both have many things to complain about, but I don't think it's that bad, I think no matter what we or them do, our parents love us. There surely are people laugh at our complains, we have home, we have family, we're not starving." said Violet

"You remember your family?" asked Arisu with surprise.

"Somehow distantly yes," answered Violet, closing her eyes thinking about the family she's already said goodbye to forever," we only realize what we have the moment we lose it, and you also realize how ungrateful and whiny you've been," she added.

"Do you miss them?" asked Arisu.

Violet loudly exhaled," hard to say, I've already said my goodbyes and I see no point in lingering in the past. But they're still my parents and with all the things that's been happening to me here, I don't know. What I know, that this all is a chance for me and I'm planning to use it to the full. Anyway, enough about me, why did you kept saying you were that horrible? You seem to be quite good with taijutsu," wondered Violet, thinking about Arisu's story.

"Maybe, these harmless spars are okay, but when it came to real fighting against my classmates I froze, I couldn't hit them, I just don't like violence, not a very good trait for a kunoichi," smiled Arisu.

They continued their conversation on the way to the shops. Despite it was late autumn, it was warm, sky was clear, huge bright moon shining, gentle breeze playing with the leaves, it was perfect night to be out.

"That's a nice sweater," noted Violet, stopping in front of a shop, pointing at azure blue knitted sweater in the window.

"Oh this one? It's horrible, it lacs idea, whoever designed this didn't pour his soul into it!" exclaimed Arisu passionately.

"Okay, okay, whatever," mocked her Violet," I think there's a certain beauty in simplicity."

"There's as huge difference between simplicity and a sloppy work," lectured her Arisu.

Violet saw this girl had really huge fashion visions of her own and arguing with her would be a waste of time, since she knew almost nothing about fashion, let alone the local one. During their journey through the village they had more of these fashion misunderstandings, but always let them go, laughing.

"Two ladies enjoying nice evening?" shouted at them suddenly a clearly drunk man standing by. Violet immediately stopped laughing, there was a group of three and one of its members was present when she was last attacked. She looked around, the streets were almost empty and even if they weren't she was sure something like 80% of the people wouldn't help her anyway. She cursed upon realizing all dangerous situations she's ever gotten in were still the same. She still hoped the men where that drunk they wouldn't be able to remember who she was and if he wish wouldn't be fulfilled, she felt really sorry for Arisu, who's gotten into trouble because of her, again.

"I think we should go home," said quietly Violet, turning around to slowly walk away.

"Hey dude, these are no ladies, that's the spy and the Masako failure!" shouted one of the drunken men.

Violet froze, a flash of anger could be seen on her face. She didn't care what they said about her, but knowing Arisu, she would feel depressed, because she would believe their drunken accusations. She turned around and walk to the man, who seemed to be putting all his effort just to stay standing like a normal human being.

"What you're gonna do, wait for your little protectors to scare us away?" he asked with a mocking tone.

"Actually, they're not my protectors," she said with a smile, swinging her arm and punching him hard in the face, causing him not to be able to keep his balance anymore and falling to the ground in rather awkward manner, he muttered some curse, which Violet wasn't able to catch, being too busy with running away, before the others do something, dragging stunned Arisu alongside.

"You hit him for no reason!" she shouted with a shocked voice.

"Ouch, my wrist hurt," muttered Violet, rubbing the hand which punched the drunk's face, completely ignoring Arisu.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Arisu demanded Violet's attention, unsuccessfully.

"Why does it hurt so much, in all the stupid movies they fight for hours with no problem, I hit one guy and have a hand decommissioned for a week," whined Violet, still only for herself.

By the time they reached Violet's flat Arisu still hasn't got any response from Violet, who was still too busy nursing her hand. They checked if they weren't followed before disappearing inside.

"Will you finally answer me?" snapped Arisu, grabbing surprised Violet's shoulder.

"I didn't hear a question," replied casually Violet," are you okay with sleeping on the couch?" she asked as if nothing happened before.

"Why did you hit the man?" this time Arisu really asked.

"I tend to get angry fast and well, angry people can't think very clearly can they," she laughed, but then got serious," I knew you would agree with what he said, so I showed him he shouldn't mess with us."

"Then how are you different from them, beating them for their actions?" asked desperately Arisu, hoping her friend would show some regrets.

"I've hardly beaten him, it was only a week punch," was Violet's excuse.

"You totally grounded him!" shouted Arisu in disbelief.

"Calm down, he was drunk, I just upset a little bit his balance and that was enough for him to fall," she said," the difference is, they enjoy beating someone, I didn't, not at all, I was just protecting my friend," she smiled gently.

Arisu smiled sadly, this reassured he her friend would make a great shinobi again, if she had something to protect and fight for, it would make her even stronger and the possibility of her turning into a maniac who killed for pleasure grew smaller. Then she remembered she promised Violet to design her shinobi outfit. She considered it a great challenge since she wanted to be fashionable as well as useful, she already had few ideas in her mind, so she just hoped Violet will agree and won't come up with some awful tips.

"I believe someone here need a shinobi uniform!" burst Arisu into the living room, causing Violet to drop the mug from which she was drinking.

"That was my favorite!" shouted Violet with fake hurt in her voice as the mug shattered on the floor.," one minute you seem to be disappointed with me and angry, the second you barge in here like you've just won the lottery, decide!"

They stared at each other and then almost simultaneously started laughing so loudly that the neighbors started banging on the wall in a while. Arisu was on her way to the bathroom to search for a rag to dry the floor, when she slipped on the very liquid she wanted to wipe. Her awkward landing caused Violet to laugh again, "that's called karma."

Arisu didn't react in any way and just casually continued to the bathroom, getting the rug and drying the floor, without any accident this time.

"Without any liquid on the floor, should we now start with my ultimately cool uniform?" asked Violet with a voice full of excitement.

"Right, do you have any wishes?" asked Arisu.

"Well I was thinking, I would love to have some sort of cape, which would float in the wind," explained Violet with a dreamy voice.

A scared and slightly disgusted expression appeared on Arisu's face "I think you just lost your right to express you wishes, no way you're getting a cape."

In that moment Violet gave her a look characteristic for a small child whose mother refused to buy him sweets.

"Look, it's not just because it's completely awful idea. But as a ninja-beginner the last think you need is an outfit which can be used against you, your opponent could step on the cape, grab it, and maybe even strangle you with it. That's the problem with shinobi outfits, you can't think only about fashion aspects."

"May I remind you that I don't know a thing about fashion," objected Violet, earning a knowing look from Arisu," clearly."

Hearing that, Violet started laughing uncontrollable and in a while Arisu's also joined in. She finally had the proof Arisu was the kind of friend she's always wanted. She was never really solitary before, but she never had what people call a best friend, a person to whom you can tell everything, a person who'll laugh at you, but also helps you when you need it, she just she meant the same for Arisu.

"Okay, I'll keep my mouth shut and you can present your... ehm… visions," said finally Violet.

"You're finally saying something clever!" Arisu said," okay so first, color, since you'll probably be operating in various environment, it would be nonsense to use a camouflage color since we could hardly find one universal, so the color doesn't really matter, but it still should be something subtle bright colors would only paint a target on your back. And you know what, that's all I'm going to tell you, the less you know the less you can object," laughed Arisu," plus I'm sure you like surprises!"

"I hope it's going to be a pleasant surprise," grunted Violet being clearly disappointed with Arisu's sudden secrecy. Arisu then took a paper with pencil and turned so that Violet couldn't see her sketches. For the first thirty minutes Violet was excited, looking forward for the result, when the next thirty minutes passed her enthusiasm disappeared and she was left quite annoyed, but the biggest joke was, that even when the sketches were finished Arisu wouldn't allow her to see them, taking her measurements and telling her she doesn't want to affect her judgment with her terrible sketches, so it will be better to see only the final product. Violet used some of the time Arisu spent drawing and mumbling things to herself to find the thing she wanted to give Arisu.

"Arisu?" she called her, not knowing whether she's already finished the work she's been doing. Arisu lifted her head from the paper, paying attention to Violet now. Upon seeing she focused on her Violet began her little speech," I…I just wanted to thank you, we haven't known each other for long, but I consider you a friend, a good friend. And well, in a way you helped me to decide to follow my dream, that's why I want to give you this, to help you follow your own," said Violet passing her a small envelope. Arisu seemed to be speechless, only staring at Violet for a long while, trying to sort things up in her head," Then you should know, I consider you my friend to," she said finally, smiling and carefully taking the envelope from her friend. She opened the envelope and look inside. The contents of the small package caused her eyes to widen and gasp for breath for it was full of banknotes. "I can't take that Violet, it's far too much and I know you're not in situation to get rid of such amount of money," she whispered, giving the envelope back.

"No, I don't need it, use it to open your shop, and if you don't want to take it just like this, consider it a payment for the outfit, which means it has to be really amazing," she said, refusing to take the money back.

Right now, Arisu started to hesitate whether to take it or not, it could really help her, but on the other hand, it felt like Violet was buying some sort of allegiance(which she certainly didn't, but it felt like it.)

"Just take it this is the easiest way for me to help you follow your dream, of course I'll try to help you more later. And if you're too proud to take, then consider it a loan, you can return it once you're financially secure," told her Violet, seeing her hesitate.

The thought of the money being a loan was okay with Arisu, so she thanked Violet once more and then suddenly stood up and hugged Violet, completely stunning the purple-haired girl.

In the morning Violet was woken up by Arisu standing beside her bed and shaking with her.

"How long did I sleep? Two hours?" grunted Violet raising her head slightly.

"No," laughed Arisu," you slept around two hours and thirty minutes."

"Oh, lucky me," said Violet into the pillow, apparently falling asleep again.

"Hey, don't sleep, it's time for training," Arisu shook with her again.

Violet woke up again, but didn't try to get up. She had a feeling that if she tried to do something she would die from sleep deprivation. However after a while of listening and hearing nothing, she jumped quickly up, fearing what Arisu was planning to do just to get her out of bed. After getting dressed a pleasant surprise waited for her in the kitchen, Arisu's prepared breakfast. Violet wondered how did she managed to prepare the meal from the nothing she had stored. She also usually didn't have breakfast for multiple reasons, she was too lazy to prepare something, so unless she bought something ready to eat she skipped the morning meal and she also wasn't sure how her full stomach would be content after Arisu's hellish exercises. This time, she decided to eat something, since it would a waste to just let it rot, but she decided to prepare a cruel revenge for Arisu if she's sick after the training.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, it't the only way for me to know what to changekeep.**


	14. 14 Secrets and arguments

**I would like to thank you all for reminding me of the issue of the previous chapter!**

* * *

><p>Violet felt extremely lucky she had a free day today. Even though all she wanted was to go home and get some proper sleep, but it felt almost illegal to stay inside during such beautiful day like this one was. The sun was shining in the bluest sky she has ever seen and the sunlight was making the snow that fell during the night glitter like a precious gems, Violet really wished to have a camera so she could capture the beauty she was looking at.<p>

Finally, she considered herself ready to tell Minato she wants to go to the academy, actually she was looking forward for this new start. Working in a shop really wasn't her cup of tea, in fact no job was, thanks to her parents. But her parents never told her being a ninja was an inferior job (if she did tell them she wishes to be a ninja, she wouldn't be here, since she would probably be locked in an asylum) and she just felt it's going to be really cool, she's going to be really cool. She still worried a bit, but well with her luck and skillfulness she could die doing anything.

Deciding to tell him was an achievement, however a biggest one would be to find him, every time she met him, since she was released from the jail he found her, leaving her with no idea where he lived. The next thing that came onto her mind was to find one of his students and ask them, she took it logically: she had absolutely no idea where she could find Rin, she knew she would become a medic-nin so hospital, maybe, but she wasn't sure and it would be rather awkward asking for her and she didn't work there and it would drag unwanted attention to her. She also didn't know where Kakashi lived and even if she did, she wouldn't go asking him, he was far too creepy in this age. That meant the only one left was Obito, although she had no idea where exactly did he live, she was sure it must be somewhere in the Uchiha compound, which was far more specific location than with the others and it seemed he liked her, so finding Obito was the best chance on finding Minato. By now, she was starting to realize the beauty of mobile phones and internet and GPS navigation.

It took her quite a while to find her way to the Uchiha compound. The moment she arrived there the hard part started. How the hell should she find the boy she looked for, preferably without asking anyone. So she just kept walking through the complex, hoping to get some idea.

One of the members of the police force standing by, probably patrolling noticed she walking around for several minutes," are you looking for something?" he asked with a kind voice.

The moment Violet heard someone talk to her, her instincts ordered her to run away, however when she analyzed his question, she came to a conclusion he meant it honestly. She stopped and looked at him, he was probably only few years older than her, he had dark hair and eyes and wore a standard shinobi uniform, with the Uchiha crest on the sleeve.

"Yes, I'm looking for Obito Uchiha, do you happen to know where I could find him?" she replied finally.

"Well, I could show you where he lives," replied the man, showing her the way. "So why do you search for Obito?" asked the man, walking beside her curiously, but it seemed he also wanted to break the silence and the tension, since Violet seemed to still be on alert.

"I need to talk to him," replied bluntly Violet, still not trusting the man. This was a signal for him that she probably doesn't like talking and sharing her plans much. For a while they just stayed silent. "Won't you be in trouble for helping me?" asked suddenly Violet.

"Why should I be I trouble? I'm not helping you to rob a bank or anything," he laughed not understanding what she meant.

"Never mind," she muttered.

"There, he lives here," he said, stopping in front of a house.

Suddenly Violet grew uncertain, she didn't want to just go and knock the door. She knew Obito didn't have parents, but she wasn't sure if he lived alone. "Would you mind calling him for me?_" _asked Violet the officer, giving him a sweet smile.

He gave her a questioning look, but nevertheless jumped to the balcony, knocking on the window. It took only a while and the unknown Uchiha was back down, telling her to wait a moment before Obito comes. Violet thanked the officer for helping her, without him, she would still be wandering around without a clue. Seeing there was no more need for him the man said goodbye and returned to his post.

Upon getting out and seeing who wants to see him Obito's face lit up with a bright smile.

"Hey Obito, I was wondering if you could help me, I'm looking for your sensei," she said when he finally arrived.

He blinked a few times, before he realized who and what was the person asking. It was quite obvious to Violet that the boy was still sleeping few minutes ago.

"I really would like to help you," he said rubbing his head," but you know, Minato-sensei is on a mission, I think."

Violet sighed, she expected this to be easy, but it was starting to be clear her luck equaled zero. "Right, and do you know when he should return?"

Obito's shrugging was a sufficient answer. So she had to wait, it was no big deal after all she waited before she decided to tell him so waiting a few days now should be fine. Suddenly she started to feel bad about waking Obito up, ask him what she wanted to ask and then just leave.

"So anyway, what are you up to now?" Violet tried to start a normal conversation.

"I'm going training now," he exclaimed enthusiastically,"wanna come with me?"

"Me? Why?" She gave him the "are you crazy" look.

"I heard Minato-sensei talking with the ANBU about you and training," he explained.

"Look who's been eavesdropping!" she laughed," and yes, I'm training, but you're far too good, I would only interfere!"

She couldn't believe he honestly offered her to go training with him, she felt almost moved, feeling she could maybe add another name to her rather short friend list.

"I wanted to train throwing kunais and shurikens, I could teach you," he said trying to persuade her.

Hearing this Violet decided to join him, combating against him wouldn't have any results, however with this proposition, she could actually learn something without interfering with the boy's training much.

"If you really don't mind, I would be really glad to join you," Violet said finally.

"Great!" he shouted.

* * *

><p>Violet and Obito were in the training ground standing few meters from the logs with targets. Violet was carefully holding a shuriken she borrowed from Obito and thought hard how in the world was she supposed to hit the log, let alone the target with the throwing star, having no idea how to throw it. She hoped Obito could fix that and show her the technique of throwing, well either her perception was slow, or Obito just didn't manage to slow-motion the movement of his hand enough for her to see.<p>

"_Is this thrown like a Frisbee?"_ Violet wondered_," I've never been good with throwing Frisbee."_

So with trial and error method she kept throwing the shuriken towards the log, hoping it will hit the log at least once. After not being successful for quite a long time, she hoped it will at least fly in the direction of the log, it flew to the left, to the right and even behind her, but never straight to the log.

On the other hand as she expected Obito hit the target almost every time. "You're really good," she told him pointing at the shurikens stuck in the target.

"No I'm not, I'm not as good as Rin or Kakashi," he whined, "I can't even hit the bull's-eye!"

"So what, when you're actually going to fight someone is it necessary to hit one specific spot, or hit him in general?" she tried to fix his mood.

He looked at her for a moment, considering her words and finally deciding there was some truth.

"However, I think a precise aiming could be required too, but well, you're the one who finished the school not me," she added laughing.

It was beginning to get dark by the time Violet began to understand the general technique of throwing shuriken. She still had enough energy to go on even after the sunset, but Obito apparently had to go home, so she just thanked him for having patience with her and went home as well. Although it wasn't dark yet, she had an uncomfortable feeling the whole time, no matter how hard she tried to persuade herself nothing's going to happen, she still couldn't slow down her ridiculously fast pace. Fortunately, this time she reached her flat without meeting anyone suspicious.

While taking out the stuff from her bag, she found there the book she labeled as her diary. Having nothing else to do, she sat down and read all the entries from the last few weeks. Reading the old entries and comparing her mood and feeling to her current state, she could claim with satisfaction, that she successfully left the desperation behind and right now was totally content.

_Well, dear diary, I guess. Things are very different now, than they've been the day I bought you. People often say reading old diary entries make them realize how stupid are they and also claim, that emotions distort truthfulness of the entries. Maybe the time passed from the day I wrote into you for the first time isn't long enough, but as I am right now, I don't consider my very first records as delusional, because the very emotions are crucial to the story and well, the desperation was the most realistic emotion I've ever felt. Right now, I'm happy to say (write) that I left this feeling behind and I feel undeniably happy and I'm looking forward for the future._

_I see my skills improving every day and I believe it won't take long and I'll be able to defeat Arisu, I started to see that the number of the moves she knows is indeed limited and she's slowly becoming predictable to a certain extent. Now that I'm mentioning Arisu, I gave her the money I saved up, so she could arrange her shop. In return she's making me a ninja outfit, I'm so excited! Yes, as soon as Minato comes back from the mission I'm going to tell him I wanna join the academy. If I'd written something like this few months ago, everyone, including me would've considered me crazy, talking to Minato Namikaze?! Going to the ninja academy in Konoha?! I have no doubts I'm in reality now, but it still feels kind of surreal sometimes!_

_Today I was training with Obito. I have to say he's a great kid and imagining what he could become made me realize I made a good choice, I'm definitely going to save him! But will I be able to do so? It's maybe just a children naiveté talking, what chances do I have to change the course of history? I am no genius and I'm not a hard working person, even without those trait I'm still planning to be a badass kunoichi. Well, I have a strong power to believe so I'll hope the power of my will will help me save the day. _

A person knocking on the door ripped her from her thoughts. She felt too tired to go and open the door, but when the knocking didn't stop even after two minutes she put down the diary with a sigh and went to the door. She slightly opened the door, to see who's behind them. If there was an attacker stronger the nearly closed door wouldn't be much help, but old habits die hard. Luckily, it was just Arisu standing there.

"Hey, what's up?" Asked Violet with surprise in her voice.

"I've foundaperfectplaceformyshopwannagotakealook?" The visitor said too fast for Violet to understand.

"What? I only got that you've find something, slow down, a bit," advised her Violet.

"I'm telling you that I have found a place for my job, would you like to go with me to see it?" repeated Arisu her exclamation, slower this time.

"Wow, someone's been busy!" Violet said, finally understanding.

"So what, will you go?" Arisu got impatient.

"Look, it's quite late, I should stay here, and I'll go with you in the morning. In meantime, do you want to go in?" Violet asked side stepping from the door to clear the way.

"Yeah, why not," she said and automatically seated herself on the couch, „you should stop being afraid of the dark Vi," she chuckled.

"You know it's not about the dark, but who's is the dark," she corrected Arisu.

"Oh come on, are you afraid of vampires?" joked Arisu.

Violet sadly smiled," there are people in this village who really hate me and some of them are not afraid to attack me. And these are not unjustified fears you know it happened. I'm really glad you've found a place, but let's postpone the visit."

"Okay got it," she smiled," to change the topic, have you already talked to your sexy blond friend?

"Sexy blond friend? Really?" asked Violet, not needing an answer.

"Now that I think about it, it makes sense. I am convinced that some of the people who hate you, especially women hate you meet regularly!" Arisu declared.

"Fan girls…" muttered Violet face-palming," let me ask you, are one of those lost cases?"

Arisu looked hurt," of course not, I don't hate you! But I wouldn't mind meeting him," she said with a dreaming voice.

Violet sighed loudly, earning a questioning look from Arisu,"what?"

"I didn't expect you to be a fan girl," Violet muttered.

"Oh come on admit he's cute!"

"Well, it doesn't matter, he's take...en," her eyes widened at what she's just said. It was obvious she was going to pry more. Telling her she doesn't know the identity of his girlfriend or denying she even said he had one would be too suspicious and would probably lead her to a wrong conclusion it's her. Apparently Arisu didn't have any friends beside her, but she still had to have people who she knew, telling her the truth and swore her to secrecy would be extremely risky, breaking promises and indiscretion was simply human nature. Clearly Minato didn't want his relationship with Kushina to be revealed and he certainly wouldn't be happy if she let out the word. This was truly a dodgy situation with no right solution and it was one of the moments when one really wanted to have an ability to rewind time.

"Are you kidding?! He has a girlfriend?" Arisu snapped, "oh I'm going to tell Toshiko, her face when I tell her he has someone's gonna pay me for all those years she's been bullying me!" Laughed Arisu.

It came faster than Violet expected, at this point no matter what she told her, she won't be able to resist the temptation to tell her. She understood Arisu's feelings, but she couldn't trust her with the truth. She also couldn't throw the status of Minato's girlfriend to someone and doom her to the endless hate of the fan girls.

"Who is it?" Pried Arisu, not being bothered with Violet's still stunned face.

Before managing to blurt out some answer, Nicole dragged her into the inner world, Violet hoped she has a solution, because she was clueless.

"Well done idiot!" Welcomed her laughing Nicole.

"Yeah, skip the pleasantries and help me!"

Nicole started laughing," I really wanted to see you deal with it all by yourself. But you're lucky, I'm in a good mood today."

"So?" Violet asked, her impatience was already visible.

"There are so many ways you could react, but practically there are only three, you could simply tell her the truth, which apparently seems unacceptable, you could tell it's someone else, which seems unacceptable as well, so that leaves my personal favorite, tell her nothing, from which she'll probably come to a conclusion it's you."

"You're telling me to tell her I'm dating Minato? " Asked Violet with disbelief.

"It's an obvious choice, people already hate you, but they'll also buy the lie and Arisu won't think you're a looser like her anymore! "Explained Nicole.

"Isn't there a possibility where I just tell her it's a secret? "Objected Violet

"Of course you could, but she'll either get mad at you for not taking your friendship seriously, or she'll deduce it's you, "replied Nicole.

"That's insane! " Shouted Violet.

"And whose fault is it? Yours! Now get out, I believe you have a question to answer! "With that Violet got kicked out back to reality, facing curious Arisu once again.

"So who is it?" Arisu asked again.

"I can't tell you, I already told you more than I should have," said Violet getting ready for the upcoming questions.

"Are you kidding? You can't just tell me he has a girlfriend and then not tell me who she is! Come on, I'm not going to tell anybody!" Arisu pried.

"I promised not to tell anybody, not even you," Violet objected.

Arisu looked like she was deep in her thoughts for a moment, but then her face lit with realization.

"It's you, isn't it?! It totally makes sense! Oh my god I can't believe it!" Shouted Arisu.

"Then don't, because it's not me," Violet said with annoyed expression.

"Well if it's not you then who is it?" Arisu asked, clearly not believing Violet.

"Here's a clue, it's not me, it is someone else and I'm not telling you," Violet said, being already annoyed of all this.

"I see, I'm good enough for training you and hanging out with you, but when it comes to trust, you don't trust me enough with some stupid secret!" Arisu got suddenly angry.

"If it just some stupid secret then why are you so keen on finding out?" Snapped Violet.

"That's what friends do, share secrets," Arisu objected.

"Some secrets can't be shared," Violet said simply.

"Then keep it and don't worry, because even if you wanted to share it, you won't have anyone to share it with!" Arisu snapped, took her stuff and was about to leave the apartment

"At least I'm not a silly fan girl!" Violet shouted as Arisu ran from her flat.

"I suppose that is a kind of argument that happens only to teenage girls," Violet muttered closing the door behind Arisu.

Violet sighed, right now she was unbelievably angry, but knowing herself, she would regret everything she said when she's calmed down. They both said things they shouldn't have, but she was the one who started it. It scared her, if she revealed this secret just like this, what else might she reveal in the future? Violet knew she was always the one to talk before thinking, but it never brought any big trouble, but here? She knew far too much about the people and their future. Suddenly her great mood was gone and so was her friend. On the other hand it meant she didn't have to get up early, since the training was most likely canceled.

* * *

><p>A week past when Violet was totally cut off from everything, she only did what was necessary and was having absolutely no fun, she didn't even try to find out if Minato was already back. It was painful to admit how big part of her life has Arisu became and now, she didn't even catch a glimpse of her, until one day.<p>

It was still dark outside when a rather angry knocking woke her up. The early guest didn't bother himself with waiting, and used the fact that angry Violet forgot to lock the door. So now menacingly smiling Arisu was standing next to Violet's bed waiting for her to get up.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Violet asked sleepily.

"I'm angry and disappointed with you, but that doesn't mean I can't beat you up, so get moving!" Arisu snapped.

It was quite obvious how angry she was during the fight, she was more aggressive and less predictable. Violet had really hard time keeping up with the pace of the fight, it was only a measure of time before Arisu tripped her up and pinned to the ground. Normally the fight would be over, but today Violet didn't want to allow Arisu to win. At first she didn't see a way out, but then she noticed that she was standing on a small rock with the tip of her foot and judging by her posture, all her weight was on that spot, meaning she would probably fall if the rock was removed.

"Seems like the silly fan girl won, again," Arisu announced, smiling proudly.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Violet said kicking the stone, causing Arisu to lose her balance and finally pinning her to the ground.

"I win," said Violet with a smug smile, trying to catch a breath.

"Changed your mind?" asked Arisu suddenly, clearly meaning the secret.

"No and don't you dare letting out I'm his girlfriend," Violet said.

"And are you?" Arisu asked.

"No, and even if I were, it's none of your business," Violet snapped," why can't you let it go, I though we have too many responsibilities to behave like a spoiled teenagers!"

"It's not about the secret itself, it's about the principle that you don't trust me!" Arisu shouted.

"No I don't! I don't trust anyone!" Violet yelled, leaving them both stunned, staring at each other. A bitter smile appeared on Arisu's face before she turned around and walked away. At first Violet wanted to go after her and apologize, but she didn't have anything to apologize for, however close Arisu became to her, she though she trusts her, but the truth was Violet couldn't bring herself to fully trust Arisu yet, after all trust requires time.

* * *

><p>Whole morning Violet couldn't bring herself to think about something else than the problem with Arisu. Finally during the lunch break she decided to find her and try to talk to her and explain herself, hopefully without any insults and shouting. Remembering her enthusiasm about the place for her shop and the fact she worked only in the morning today Violet was sure she was setting up the shop. However she didn't tell her where that perfect place is, so she bet everything on her luck and went wandering through the village. When she was about to give, she found it an old place which was nearly falling apart on the edge of the "shopping zone", Violet imagined perfect a bit differently.<p>

She gently knocked on the door, being afraid of breaking them. Arisu came out smiling, but her expression changed as soon as she saw Violet.

"You still have anything to say?" she sounded edgy.

"Yes, I have many things to say," She paused for a moment," the truth is, I've been through a lot since I got here and it's gonna take me long to fully trust you. Also, when I promise someone not to tell, I won't tell it, not even my best friend, which you are. And I would be really sad if Minato Namikaze and his girlfriend ruined our friendship."

Arisu looked almost moved," I'm sorry, I keep forgetting your situation. And I will forgive you, if you introduce me to him!"

Violet face-palmed, "okay, whatever. But you'll have to wait, he's on a mission."

"And how do you know that?" she asked implying something again.

"I talked to one of his students, Obito Uchiha," Violet replied.

"Uchiha…" she said dreamily.

"Here we go again," muttered Violet

"So care to show me your shop?" Violet quickly changed topic, before she could start bragging about the Uchiha.

"It's a bit unkempt, so it's gonna take a lot of work to make it look representative, but the price was really good," she said.

Violet started choking as soon as she entered, the amount of dust inside the room was unimaginable. It looked like no one set his foot here in years, this place would be a perfect set for a horror movie. All those unarranged racks, wallpapers peeling of the walls, spider webs hanging from the ceiling and hardboard inside the window frames instead of glass.

"I don't think we'll manage to renovate this place without any help," Violet noted," Do you know someone who could help us?"

"I don't, but I think you do," she said implying something again.

"Hey shut up," Violet snapped, this time meaning it as fun, "now that I think about it, the two of us are just fine."

They both started laughing and all the previous quarrels were forgotten.

* * *

><p>Regretfully after fixing things with Arisu she had to return to work, only to return to Arisu's shop later in the afternoon. Violet was pleasantly surprised, the dust and the spider webs as well as the wallpapers were gone, Arisu surely worked hard.<p>

"Hey fashion genius, we're working here so hard to get it ready, but do you actually have some stuff to sell?" asked Violet while dragging one of the shelves to a small backyard.

"I have, not much but I do. The great thing about this place is that it has a small flat upstairs," answered Arisu, who was also dragging shelves.

"You'll be living in a creepy house, huh?" Teased her Violet.

"When we're done here, it's not going to be creepy!" Arisu objected.

"So how did you manage to get a place this big, I didn't give you THAT much money!" Violet wondered.

"The previous owner of this shop died years ago and his daughter who didn't care about it was glad I wanted to take it of her hands, it was really cheap. I've already bought paint for the walls and ordered new windows and shelves. I really hope we can open this place in a month or so."

"Well then I'll be at your full disposal since Friday, since I quit my job," Violet said.

"What? Why?" asked surprised Arisu.

"Honestly, it's a great job, but not for me and I still get the money from village, so I don't need to go to work," Violet explained, "by the way, do you have any shuriken or kunai? I don't think I would be let to buy them"

"I think I do, somewhere. You know how to use them?" Arisu answered.

"Sort of," she said, taking the shuriken she got from Obito and demonstrating her skills using an old wardrobe as a target, missing it and hitting the wall.

"I see," said Arisu, trying to suppress laughter," I don't think I'll be able to help you with that, I'm actually worse than you."

This time Violet forgot about her fear of staying outside in the evening and long after the sun set she was dragging the last pieces of furniture out. Eventually the two girls moved their attention to the tiny flat.

"There's either a treasure or a dead body inside," noted Violet when she found suspiciously big chest.

"Now I don't know if I want to open it," said Arisu with disgust.

"Come on, on three," she encouraged Arisu, counting down and opening the mysterious chest.

The contents were a little disappointing, unfortunately no treasure, but at least no corpse, just some rags, photos and other garbage.

"Look what I've found," said Arisu opening a box, giving it to Violet," that's a coincidence, huh?"

Violet took the box and found shiny new kunai and shuriken inside, "That's a creepy coincidence," she stated.

"Maybe, but you got something to practice with," Arisu said.

"They're so shiny, it feels illegal to use them with my skills," said Violet still looking at them, "Thanks by the way."

"You trust me enough to take weapons with me?" she joked

"I don't, that's why I'm taking them from you, so you can't use them against me," Violet laughed.

"Damn, I missed a perfect chance," Arisu continued they're joking.

"Now I have the advantage," Violet said taking a kunai, pointing it at Arisu.

"Kids shouldn't be allowed to handle weapons," Arisu stated.

Violet began to laugh loudly," I was trying to make serious threats here, you ruined everything."

"Oh, shame on me."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, reviews are appreciated.<strong>


	15. 15 Up and down

It was a week already since Violet helped Arisu with renovation of her shop and the works still weren't nearing the end. Today was a painting day, a day Violet wasn't particularly looking forward to, she hated the painting, since it wasn't exactly a clean job. Taking clothes she didn't mind getting ruined she went to the place.

Arisu was already working, she began as soon as she returned from the morning training. She chose two colors, a dark blue and light shade of pink, together it was creating a very interesting combination.

"Hey, you're already here," Arisu welcomed Violet.

"Can't wait to get myself dirty with this stuff," she said wish irony, pointing at the paint buckets.

"I got this, in meantime you could start assembling these racks," she pointed at the huge boxes lying on the floor.

"I'm not sure I know how to do that," Violet objected.

"There should be some instruction," Arisu calmed her down.

"Which are usually very helpful," muttered Violet.

She used one of her new kunai to get into the boxes, she looked at the plans and pretending to understand them she started assembling the first rack. It took her about half an hour before she realized she would probably need a screwdriver of some sort. She worked hard for two hours only to find out she's assembled only the top of the rack and the base is still lying in the box. "I'm never going to be a DIY person," Violet noted when first of twenty rack was finally standing.

Violet was walking through the streets of Konoha feeling happy again, this morning she nearly managed to defeat Arisu again, if her shoe hadn't slid, she would have won for certain and she didn't have to paint the walls of the shop, so she could face the ultimate challenge posed by an evil rack. Even the awful weather which was persisting a couple of days already couldn't spoil her mood. She finally admitted she was making progress and was more than ready to join the academy, but as it turned out the mission Minato went on wans really long, but she wasn't angry with him just yet, she enjoyed the free time.

* * *

><p>He moved silently across the rooftops of the night Konoha as a shadow, that was who he was, that was all he could afford to be. All this was highly unusual, he hardly ever received missions of such importance, but he was told he was the only one suitable for this job right, meaning had to do it right, failure was not an option. His first four targets were in sight. The shadow suppressed his chakra to a lowest level possible, so his prey wouldn't notice his presence prematurely. The opponents were maybe a high level shinobi, but sadly they didn't stand a chance against an enemy they saw only the moment their throats were slit and their life faded away. Against his conventions, he had to leave bodies of the unfortunate ninja lying right where they died, at employers expressed request.<p>

He was moving across the roofs once again, getting closer to his next targets. Two of them died just as quickly as the previous three, however the last one was defiant and even with a mortal wound he still managed to put up a fight, even touch him, but in the end he ended up the same way as his comrades. He quickly acquired objects his employer marked as the main mission goal and left the way he came, leaving the bodies of his opponent once again lying there.

There was one last task for him to do, however couldn't be done now, he had to wait for more convenient time. He positioned himself near the target and waited till dawn, then he finished the job.

* * *

><p>Violet's day started as usual, getting up really early and running to the meeting point. Violet noticed she couldn't feel her usual shadows, but made no big deal of it. Her powers were just unpredictable, some days they were sharper then her sight, some they were almost inexistent, apparently a curse of being untrained. A long time ago she swore to herself she's definitely learning how to use these sensory skills<p>

She already saw Arisu waving at her when a group of ANBU appeared out of the blue and struck her to the ground, the last thing she saw before her face hit the dirt and she blacked out was Arisu's shocked expression.

Arisu felt extremely shocked, her friend was just brutally dragged away by the ANBU right in front of her eyes. She was really confused, she thought Violet was completely free and had no problems with the authorities, so why in the world did they treat her like that, one conclusion crossed her mind: she's dangerous, she's done something horrible. It felt like an obvious answer, but it just didn't sound as the lazy purple-haired girl. Arisu realized she could probably be lying to herself, she didn't know much about Violet Ford, maybe everything she said was just a deception and Arisu was just her alibi, a victim of a cruel play. Arisu decided to stay loyal to the picture of the impatient, lazy Violet rather than deadly, backstabbing Violet.

Tears stained her cheeks as she walked back to the village. The happy bubble that was sustained by the fact she had a friend popped. Things were back to how they were before Violet came. Considering she was taken only minutes ago Arisu had far too grim thoughts. Arisu wanted answers, she wanted to know the truth, she needed to speak with Violet as well as with the authorities.

She didn't have to wait long, just before she reached the village ANBU appeared to ask to come with them, she didn't object anything.

Arisu was lead to an interrogation room, her knees shaking from fear.

"No need to worry Masako-san, we just want to talk with you about your… friend," said the interrogator seeing her fear.

"W…What's g…going on?" she stuttered.

"Violet Ford is a traitor and murderer is going on!" the interrogator shouted, slamming his fist into the table.

Arisu winced and a single tear rolled down her cheek. The interrogator seeing her reaction apologized, "I'm sorry, it's just hard to accept that some of my friends were killed because we haven't discovered her evil plans in time. We would just like to have a look at your memories, is that okay? "

"No...I mean yes, I don't mind, "She replied silently.

It didn't take long, in a few minutes they saw every single one of her memories connected with Violet.

"I'm sure this is a big misunderstanding, "she tried to protect her friend.

"Please stop defending her, she's been lying to you! „The interrogator snapped.

"How do I know you're not the one who's lying?" Arisu asked innocently.

Waking up Violet already knew she's in big trouble and looking around only confirmed it, she was in a dark cell once again. For now she tried to stay calm and persuaded herself is some sort of misunderstanding. Unfortunately she had a feeling that wasn't the case. Either way, her conscience was clear. Ever since she was cleared of the accusation of being a spy, she feared they would eventually try to get rid of her, was this actually happening?

"No, no, it can't end like this," she comforted herself. But life wasn't a fairy-tale with happy ending where truth and justice always won. "No, no one is getting rid of me, I must have forgotten to go somewhere, so they had to fetch me that has to be it."

"What exactly has she done?" asked Arisu, trying to keep her mind clear.

"She killed six ANBU and stole secret information," the interrogator replied with no emotions in his voice.

Arisu's face remained blank, six people was too much, her next question was obvious," What evidence do you have?"

"Except the fact three of those dead were her guardians we found an encrypted scroll in her apartment indicating she's been communicating with someone outside the village," he answered.

"Why are you telling me? Shouldn't that be classified?" Arisu asked nearly whispering.

"I'm sorry Masako-san, but you're staying here, as soon as we close the case you can go, but not sooner," he explained.

Arisu nodded and swallowed tears, she expected this, and apparently she was under suspicion as well.

"Can I see Violet?" she asked.

"If everything goes well, you'll never have to see her again," he replied, causing Arisu's eyes to widen in shock.

"Why are you keep answering for me? I want to see her, I don't believe she's killed the ANBU she's not a bad person, you just have prejudice and pick up the easy target!" Arisu accused him, resulting in him getting her dragged away to a cell that was assigned to her.

Violet was sitting on the ground, leaning her back on the wall, starring to the ground with a blank expression. She desperately wanted something to happen, bad or good, didn't matter, this uncertainty was insufferable. When the clicking sound of the lock being opened split the silence she immediately jumped up, to be ready to face whomever was coming. A wave of relief washed her when she saw the visitor, it was Minato. It was a strange coincidence that he came back from the mission at the same time as she got into this mess.

He entered the room observing Violet carefully, his face not giving away anything.

Violet was the first one to speak,"Could you please tell me what is going on?" Violet asked, almost pleading.

"It's over, stop the masquerade," he scoffed, smiling bitterly.

Dread started raising inside Violet, something was definitely wrong, "Masquerade?" She shook her head in confusion.

When she got only an ironic laughter as an answer the level of fear rose even higher. "What is going on?" she pleaded desperately.

"Someone killed your guardians, as well as the guards in Hokage's tower and stole secret information," Minato replied calmly.

Violet's eyes widened in shock, she's already expected something bad, but this was much worse. "I presume that you think that 'the someone' is me." she stated, her voice starting to shake a little.

"Where were you last night?" he asked ignoring completely her previous statement.

Despite knowing she didn't do anything, the answer to the posed question was certainly going to help those trying to prove her guilty. "I was at home, alone." Her voice broke with the last word.

"Why didn't you left when I gave you the chance?!" he said, half asking half accusing her.

"Because I am not a spy and I didn't do any of anything bad!" she said.

"I already told you to stop lying, once try to be honest, they have evidence against you," He said, sounding a bit angry.

"I thought I could trust you! But you just accepted what the others told you! If you're so sure I took your stupid information! You know what, I'm sick of you, you gave me hope everything's going to be fine and now you accuse me of something I don't have capabilities to do! Get out of here!" she screamed before holding her tears became impossible. She turned away so he could not see her crying. It seemed he was stunned by her sudden outburst and he really turned around and walked out from the room. However he didn't close the door, he stayed standing there and watching Violet. "Then why would they found a scrolls with encrypted communication in your apartment? Why did your guards die if it wasn't you?" he asked clearly starting to admit they might be wrong. She turned head, so that he could see her tear stained face. "You're finally asking the right questions," she admitted sadly.

"Regretfully I do not have the answers," she said, her distress still audible.

He nodded and at last left her completely alone. She wondered if he truly tried to believe her or was still convinced she was a murderer. Thinking about the whole situation, it didn't make any sense, if they wanted to get rid of her, it surely could have been done without killing the poor ANBU and without bothering with the trial again. Violet was sure the plot behind this was something more.

Violet saw it began snowing quite heavily again, she walked to the window and squeezed her arm through the bars, letting a snowflake land on her hand and watching with fascination as it melted due to her body heat." What am I going to do?" she asked herself aloud.

"Violet?" she suddenly heard a familiar voice coming from outside.

"Arisu, where are you?" she asked getting her head closer to the window, trying to find out where her friend was.

"In a cell, apparently in a cell next to you," Arisu said, causing Violet's blood to freeze. They arrested Arisu because of her and she must be thinking she's the bad guy now.

"I'm sorry," Violet sincerely apologized.

"What have you done Violet? The things they've accused you of…" She said apparently same as Violet, holding back tears.

"I didn't do anything," Violet's voice broke.

Arisu rested her head against the bars, sobbing silently. "They told me that if everything's goes well, I won't ever see you again," she sobbed.

Violet closed her eyes, embracing the grim prognosis. "You trust me?" she asked, desperately needing to know the answer.

"I don't think it matters anymore," answered Arisu, not truly sure which party lied.

"Yeah," Violet breathed out.

"If you didn't do it, then why would someone frame you?" Arisu asked the obvious question.

"I don't know and if I don't find a good explanation Minato won't trust me either, and if he doesn't trust me then I don't have a single ally which means I'm as good as dead."

To describe it simply this was a lousy day for Minato, first he was told to immediately come back to village, while he still was on a mission, resulting into him having to cross almost whole fire country to get back, only to find out the girl for whom he pledged turned out to be a serious threat to the village, having already killed six elite ninjas and stealing classified intel. This meant that he could enjoy his last moments of freedom, before being arrested as well, that was the price he had to pay for pledging for the girl.

The evidence clearly stated she was guilty, however after talking to her he yet again gained an impression of her being just a victim in some higher play. But he couldn't trust his own impressions anymore, evidence was what counted, not some heartbreaking pleas.

He realized he should use the time he had left to tell Kushina and probably his team, problem was after listening to Violet's defense he didn't know what to tell them.

After Arisu stayed silent for a longer time Violet concluded she didn't want to talk to her again. She didn't blame her, right now, she needed silence, she needed to think, she needed a legal way out.

She didn't get to enjoy the calmness for long, the doors flung open and a dangerously looking man entered and literally dragged her away. Apparently they tried to show their opinion on her through their treatment. He left her in a familiar room with a chair, table and a mirror which was most certainly see through from the other side. She took a liberty to sit on the chair, so they couldn't see her legs shaking. She needed help with this and she knew exactly who to ask. She closed her eyes and left the real world.

"Before you start commenting or even mocking this situation let me tell you one thing, shut up," Violet quickly silenced Nicole.

"I wasn't planning to. The answer is yes, I'll replace you for this little chat," she said, saving time by not waiting for the obvious question.

Simply like that the two parts of one mind swapped their places.

For the second time in her existence Nicole opened her eyes in the real world. She realized the gravity of this situation. This time there was no place for offensive jokes or tries to outsmart everyone. She had to play it carefully, not to say anything that could even worsen her position. She now fully understood why Violet needed a stand-in.

Another man entered, this one was probably the interrogator. He looked at her and even as he walked to the table he never broke the eye contact. He was clearly trying to intimidate her, it would be working on Violet, however Nicole didn't feel affected by evil glares at all.

"Where were you last night and what were you doing?" he asked suddenly a question which was quite unexpected one to start the interrogation.

"I was at home, doing stuff" stated Nicole simply.

"Would you elaborate that?" he asked.

"No," she stated earning a confused look," truth doesn't need other unimportant information to be true."

He eyed her curiously, but carefully not to miss anything, this wasn't an answer he would expect, she seemed to be very clever.

"What are those?" he said tossing a couple of scrolls on the table. Nicole had a nice cheeky remark for that, but she stayed silent and took a look on the scrolls. The inscriptions on them didn't make any sense due to the encryption.

"I've never seen them in my life," Nicole replied putting the scrolls back.

"Then how come we found them in your apartment?" he continued.

"You tell me, as I said, this is the first time I see them," Nicole stated.

"Tell me, why are you interrogating me, when you're already so sure I did it? Are you even looking for other suspects?" she asked.

"I am the one asking questions!" he snapped.

"You're the one who's wasting both of our times! If the truth isn't good enough for you, this doesn't have a point, bring a better interrogator, search my mind, I refuse to tell anything more to you," Nicole snapped back.

In effect the man clearly had to resist the urge to hit her, in the end he just called the man who brought her here to throw her back to the cell.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all reviews! Keep reviewing please, it really helps!<p> 


	16. Author's still alive

Author's note

I never really expected I would be writing this kind of note. Truth is I was never planning on leaving this story without an update for almost a year. A long story made short - I wasn't happy with the direction the story has taken (that happens when you make notes, but then loose them somewhere in the digital space ) and I was planning a complete rewrite of the story, as usual stuff got into way and I just forgot, or I was too lazy (probably mixture of both).

Anyway I won't promise anything, if I did it would be one of the promises you can't rely on, but I would love to come back to this story and rewrite from t scratch, this time with a solid draft, with reasonable character development and most importantly without characters oscillating between being Mary Sue and unbelievably annoying OC (Yes,Violet I'm talking about you, not about you Arisu you're just annoying). So maybe, some day, this will be mediocre story, instead of really bad.

**The important part ends here, following reflections are rather irrelevant **

Now as the time passed I really started to see the major flaws of the story, the main being the superiority of dialogues accompanied by poor description. I really don't know why I noticed it now and not before. Maybe I entered the world of fanfiction writers too soon, I wasn't exactly new to facfiction community, but a year and a few ?hundreds? more stories read surely makes a difference. The second factor I thought of is I simply wasn't (am not) capable of expressing the things I want to describe in English, hopefully the year as well as the stories I've read helped here too. The third and the most obvious theory is that I, myself, am older, believe i or not, I was 16 when I started this rodeo and now I'm 18 (and if I'm still the same I should be really take the privileges that come with being legally an adult from me, or things will get dangerous).

I lied, the most obvious reason is that I'm a bad writer altogether.

And one more addition:

Or more like an advert. I'm currently launching preparations for another story. I think the concept itself is interesting and I'm curious how will I handle it. Sadly the main character is an OC again. I'm not confident enough to write canon characters without making them too OOC.

This looks like the longest thing I've ever written.

Till the next time

Aleri


	17. Another Author's note

**Author's note**

**Hello again, **

**So actually I've just posted the rewrite of this story, it's still called Could it be real but things are a little different. I'm really curious if you're gonna like it. Unlike this story I've decided to try to go more into depths, because the original story just seems too straightforward and I really started to like hidden plots :D .**

**Enough of rambling and wasting your time, simply if you're interested you'll find Could it be real REBOOT on my profile.**

**Aleri**


End file.
